


Lo que esconde la chaqueta de cuero Tech x Rev

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: BadBoyxNerd, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, TechxRev, badboy, nerd
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Rev Runner ingresar a la preparatoria Acme High, hasta ahí todo normal...al menos hasta que conozca a Tech E Coyote el "chico malo" de Acme High.¿Es Tech tan malo como lo pintan  o Rev verá algo que nadie más logró ver debajo de esa vieja chaqueta de cuero negro?
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologo

Prologo  
-¿Quién es él?-Dice el correcaminos al ver a un coyote con cara de pocos amigo portando una chaqueta de cuero, que mientra caminaba todos se apartaban.

-Alejate de él, él solo trae problemas-Menciona la coneja con una muca molesta.

-Escuché que él solo acabó con todo el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria rival-Comenta el pato para luego agregar-Dicen que ni sus padres los reconocieron luego de que pasaron por sus manos.

-No sé que tan cierto sea eso, lo que sí es seguro es que él ha tenido tantas peleas como Danger a reprobado exámenes.

-Oye eso ofende orejona-Se queja Danger mientras Lexi y Rev reían a carcajadas.

-¿Quién es él?-Dice el coyote mientras mira al correcamino irse meneando su plumaje con gracia y elegancia.

-No tengo la menor idea, debe ser de nuevo ingreso-Menciona el conejo mirando hacia el correcaminos que estaba cada vez más lejos.

-¿Quieres que le demos una cálida bienvenida?-Dice el demonio de tazmania mientra choca el puño en su otra mano-Su cuello es tan delgado que será fácil de romper.

-No, lo que quiero es que averiguaren todo sobre él-Se da la vuelta-Debo saber más sobre mi presa antes de cazarla-Susurra lentamente el coyote al emprende viaje a quien sabe donde.

Nota de la Autora: Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que publico la que escribo.

Como verán es un universo donde los Loonatics son simples estudiantes pero descuiden, más adelante haré uno de ellos como son normalmente, es decir, como superhéroes. Si bien convertí todo lo de la serie a un ambiente escolar( por ejemplo villanos en profesores) algunas otras cosas me inspire del show de los Looney Tunes.

La actualizaciones seran los Viernes y Domingo. Besos disfruten.

PD:Si veo que les gusta haré muchos más pero ustedes también anímense a escribir de está tan divertida y hermosa pareja.


	2. Capítulo 1

Rev Runner saltó de la cama al escuchar el ruido de la alarma, hoy por más que lo deseara no podía dormir, era su primer día en preparatoria. Rev estaba más que emocionado por está nueva etapa de su vida, así que se vistió tan rápido como pudo, lo cual es en menos de 1 segundo, y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde su padre tomaba café y su madre preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días mi pequeño Revy-Dijo con cariño Harriet mientras daba vuelta los panqueques.

-Buenos días hijo-Dijo Ralph tan rápido como siempre.

-Buenos días Ma, Pa-Dijo Rev al besar la mejilla de su madre, para luego sentarse junto a su padre-Panqueques con semillas, eres la mejor Ma.

-Todo para mis amores-Dice al colocar dos platos con panqueques sobre la mesa-Antes de comer Rev cariño¿Puedes despertar a tu hermano?

-Claro Ma-Dice para luego ir en menos de 1 segundo a la puerta de su hermano.

Rev abre lentamente la puerta de su hermano-Hermanito es hora de levantarse- Rip ni se inmuta y sigue durmiendo-¡Rip es hora de levantarse o llegaras tarde!-hablo rápidamente Rev-¡Papa y Mama se decepcionaran, los profesores te reprobaran, perderás tiempo de estudio y...-Rev para y se cambia del lugar donde estaba parado, y así evitar ser golpeado por la almohada de su hermano.

-Ya estoy despierto ¿Ves? Muy despierto-

-De acuerdo Rip, te veo abajo-Dice sonriente Rev para luego volver al lado de su padre en un parpadeo.

-¿Cómo está mi muchacho?-Dice Pa Runner-¿Emocionado?

-Mucho-Contesta Rev para dar un mordisco a los panqueques de semillas con miel y frutas-Mmmmm... Ma son deliciosos.

-Gracias Revy. Cariño¿tu hermano ya baja?-Rev con la boca llena, solo asiente con la cabeza-Ay mi pequeños ya son unos hombrecillos ¡Mirate en tu nuevo uniforme!¡Tan guapo!

Rev usaba el uniforme de Acme High que consistía en: un pantalón azul oscuro, que se le marcaba muy bien; una camisa blanca entallada, no mucho solo lo suficiente y zapatos especiales para ave color naranja flúor. La ropa se veía increíble en el cuerpo de Rev; un cuerpo no muy alto, de hecho algo bajo para su edad y especie; delgado pero con grasa en los lugares correctos, caderas y trasero;piernas gruesas pero estilizadas, gracias a años de carreras y gimnasia; sus brazos delgados con un músculo imperceptible pero aún así fuertes;ojos color esmeralda con algo azul, tan brillantes que parecían estrellas; un lindo pico con pequeñas manchitas como pecas, casi invisibles a simple vista; plumas azules y violetas brillantes, y para rematar, una sonrisa tierna y encantadora pero a la vez valiente, picara y atrevida, su sonrisa era prácticamente su personalidad. Sí, Rev era atractivo y, por si fuera poco, su personalidad lo hacia tierno, a los ojos de muchos, atractivo más tierno quiere decir irresistible para hembras y machos por igual.

-Ma, que cosas dices-Menciona todo sonrojado-Bueno ya me voy, adiós-Se carga la tira de su portafolios a su hombro, besa la mejilla de su padre y luego la de su madre para desaparecer a una velocidad demencial.

(...)

En la entrada de Acme High había una coneja de color amarillo y ojos color verde, vestía el uniforme del colegio y una mochila color rosa chicle, está conejita era Lexi Bunny de segundo año, capitana de las porristas, miembro del club de gimnasia, imán de chicos y mejor amiga de Rev Runner. Ella estaba emocionada, ya que su mejor amigo desde segundo de primaria entraba hoy a la prepa. Recordaba todas las locuras que habían hecho desde que se conocieron y se le dibujo una sonrisa. Miró su reloj y contó.

-3, 2 ,1-Al terminar apareció frente a ella un correcaminos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Hey Rev-

-Hey Lexi-Dice para luego abrazarse-Te extrañe-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hacia tan solo dos semanas desde que no se veía, y por más que pasaron todo el resto del verano juntos, no pudieron evitar estañarse.

-¿Qué tal el tiempo en familia?-

-Si te refieres a una semana de papá diciéndonos a Rip y a mi como armar una tienda de campaña impenetrable para depredadores como coyotes-Dice rápidamente-Bien, menos exagerado que las-Cuenta con sus dedos tan rápido que la coneja perdió la cuenta-13682 veces anteriores y más corto que las 23891 veces anteriores a esa. Pero dime ¿Qué tal esas dos semanas en el campamento "porrista perfectamente perfecta" de Miss Elvira?

-Una palabra...tortura-Rev se rió-¿Qué? Es cierto, esa mujer no sabe que es un split, mucho menos hacerlo-Suspira-De haber sabido me quedaba con ustedes, e íbamos a ver jugar a los "Rangers" de Acmetropolis-

-No me lo recuerdes, el equipo perdió y Danger...-Rev para y piensa-Hablando de Danger ¿Dónde se metió?-

-Debe estar dormido-Dice Lexi como si fuera lo más obvio-Debe haber olvidado que empiezan las clases-

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-Dice un pato de color negro,ojos azules y sonrisa confiada, quien no era nadie más que Danger Duck, alumno de segundo año, miembro fundador y único miembro del club"Fans de Danger Duck", miembro del club de natación, mejor dicho chico piscina del club y el segundo mejor amigo de Rev-Hable muy pronto-Dice Lexi levantando una ceja-Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿Eh?-

-A la perfección no se le debe apresurar-Dice el pato al verse las uñas de manera desinteresada-Sí bien soy hermoso de manera natural, también necesito mi tiempo de belleza...claro si es posible que sea más bello-Dice al peinar las plumas de su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí, lo que digas Don Perfecto. ¿Qué salón te tocó Rev?-

-Salón 215, clase primero A-Dice Rev mientras ríe al ver la cara de indignación de Danger-¿Y a ustedes?

-110, clase segundo C. Es una pena que no nos tocara el mismo piso, pero bueno nos veremos en el almuerzo-

-A mi me tocó la misma clase que la orejona-Lexi se iba a quejar por el apodo cuando.

-¡CORRAN!¡ÉL VIENE!¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-Luego de eso se desato la histeria de los alumnos.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunta Rev confundido-¿Qué está pas...-Rev no termino de hablar porque Danger y Lexi le apartaron hasta un costado.

-Ando?-Termina Rev-Shuuu-Dice Lexi atrás de una columna en la entrada-Espera a que se vaya-

Rev, Lexi y Danger estaban atrás de una columna en la entrada viendo como un misterioso sujeto bajaba de una motocicleta, los pocos estudiantes que estaban lo miraban con una cara de miedo genuina, ya fueran de primer o último grado. El sujeto vestía lo que perecía ser el uniforme del colegio solo que mucho menos arreglado, camisa mal abotonada, pantalón con cadenas, guantes sin dedos de cuero y lo que más llamó la atención de Rev: una vieja chaqueta de cuero negro, esas clásicas que usan los chicos malos en las películas o los motociclistas. Cuando los amigo se dieron cuenta que estaba cada vez más cerca se callaron.Cuando paso a su lado Danger tembló, Lexi igual y Rev solo lo veía pasar "¿Qué ha hecho para que le teman así?" pensó el ave al ver como el extraño sujeto se metió dentro del edificio, Rev lo siguió viendo a través de las grandes ventanas del instituto. Él se quitó el casco y dejó ver su cara.

-¿Quién es él?-Dice el correcaminos al ver a un coyote con cara de pocos amigo portando una chaqueta de cuero, que mientra caminaba todos se apartaban.

-Alejate de él, él solo trae problemas-Menciona la coneja con una muca molesta.

-Escuché que él solo acabó con todo el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria rival-Comenta el pato para luego agregar-Dicen que ni sus padres los reconocieron luego de que pasaron por sus manos.

-No sé que tan cierto sea eso, lo que sí es seguro es que él ha tenido tantas peleas como Danger a reprobado exámenes.

-Oye eso ofende orejona-Se queja Danger mientras Lexi y Rev reían a carcajadas. Cuando el coyote al fin se fue de la vista fue cuando el alumnado volvió a respirar, y en eso sonó la campana.

-Bueno vamos hasta nuestros salones, te vemos en el almuerzo Revy-Dice Lexi-Vamos Danger que tenemos matemáticas-

-ODIO las matemáticas. En todo caso, como alguien tan hermoso como yo las necesitaría, no entiendo al mundo-Dice dramáticamente-Te veo luego Rev-

-Adiós chicos suerte en las matemáticas-Se despidió alegremente para emprender el camino hasta su salón.

"Me pregunto si el chico de la chaqueta de cuero será tan malo"pensó el ave al subir las escaleras hasta su salón"Digo es un coyote, sí, y papá siempre nos dijo desde pequeños que los coyotes eran malos pero... algo me dice que él no lo es"

-215, esté es mi salón-Dice al entrar y lo primero que ve que está vació-No me sorprende, siempre llego antes-Toma asiento y saca sus cosas de su portafolios en lo que alguien aparecía. En eso empezaron a llegar poco a poco sus compañeros y luego el profesor. El profesor puso su nombre en el pizarrón en una letra algo fea para luego escribir la materia que enseñaría.

"Parece que mi primera materia es química ¡Que bien!"

Así empezó el día de Rev, materia tras materia hasta la hora del almuerzo.

(...)

En la cafetería estaba sentado Rev junto a sus amigos, escuchando las quejas de Danger sobre cada materia que tuvo el día de hoy. Rev ve una mesa en un buen punto de la cafetería completamente vacía y pregunta-¿Por qué es mesa está vacía? Es un buen lugar-

-Es la mesa del equipo de futbol-Dice Danger.

-Pero el equipo de futbol está sentado del otro lado-Dice confundido.

-Danger se refiere a los jugadores "estrella" del equipo: Ace Bunny, receptor del equipo es muy popular, presidente y el mejor del club de espadachines, es simpático aunque algo presumido y guapo lo admito, tú lo conoces es el vecino de Danger-El nombrado la corrige diciendo "Estúpido vecino alias música fuerte a las 3am"-Sí lo que digas, Slam Tasmanian, es la fuerza del equipo, parece un tipo malo pero es bastante simpático en verdad, también es co-capitán del equipo de lucha y por último Tech E Coyote, es capitán y quaterback del equipo, además de un criminal sin remedio, matón, rompe y tuerce cada regla posible, hasta otros coyotes y demás depredadores le temen, hacer cualquier cosa con él es como hacerlo con el diablo, por todo lo que quieras no te acerques a él, por nada de este mundo lo hagas. Es el demonio encarnado-Rev la mira incrédulo.

-¿En serio es tan mal tipo?-Pregunta inocentemente para ver como Danger escupe la comida que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué si en serio es tan mal tipo preguntas?-

-Solo te diré 3 cosas que él ha hecho-Luego la coneja levanto un dedo-1 con su motocicleta lleno de barro los uniformes de las porristas en pleno entrenamiento-Levanto otro dedo-2 saboteó el proyecto de Mallory Casey en la feria de ciencia-Levanto un tercer dedo-Y como olvidar cuando partió en dos la pierna de ese pobre tipo en el juego del año pasado-Baja sus dedos para decir-Y ten en cuenta que te mencione las tres cosas más suaves que ha hecho-

(...)

Un coyote de pelaje café oscuro y café claro, sus ojos en vez de blancos eran amarillos con la iris verde lima, apoyado al lado de el salón 214 ve salir a un correcaminos del salón 215 rumbo a la cafetería, Tech decide verlo con detenimiento "buen cuerpo, parece chica pero una linda. Debe ser nuevo yo hubiera recodado a alguien así, más aún al ser un correcaminos" piensa Tech para ser interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta.

-Lamento la tardanza Doc-Dice un conejo de color gris claro con blanco y ojos azules, siendo seguido por un demonio de tasmania de gran tamaño, color chocolate y ojos purpuras-El Dr Fidel Chroniker es un loco ¿Quién pone tarea el primer día?-

-Lo prefiero mil veces que al loco de geografía y geología, el Dr Dare-Se queja-Cielos ama tanto las rocas que creo que se casó con una-Los 3 se ríen por el comentario.

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que nos tocará separados-Dice Slam casi inentendible cuando gruñe su estomago-Tengo hambre vamos a la cafetería-

Los 3 empezaron a caminar mientra hablaban.

-Ya quiero que sea la práctica y así torturar a los de nuevo ingreso-Dice Ace.

-Y a los de viejo ingreso-Agrega Tech con una sonrisa malvada-Y al comité escolar,esos imbéciles están frente a mi salón, hay que darles un escarmiento por lo del año pasado-Luego siguieron hablando de bromas, estrategias, jugadas y todo eso.

(...)

Las puertas de la cafetería se abren de par en par y se dejan ver los 3 reyes de Roma anteriormente nombrados por Lexi. El conejo, el demonio de tasmania,y como no, el coyote. Entraron hablado tranquilamente entre ellos mientras se sentaban en su mesa.

Rev los vio a los 3 hasta que su mirada se topó con la del coyote, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Lexi le preguntó a Rev sobre sus clubes.

-¿Y no has pensado en inscribirte en el comité? Digo en la secundaria estuviste los 3 años en el?-

-Sí, creo que lo haré-

-Mi amigo Pinkster es parte del comité escolar, es más, es el presidente-Dice el pato-¿Quieres que le hable de ti?-

-Por favor y gracias Danger-

-El gran y maravilloso Danger Duck salva el día de nuevo-Los chicos ruedan sus ojos-Ve al salón 208 al terminar tus clases de hoy, ese es el salón del comité yo le diré que iras ahí-

-Gracias-

-No es nada-Se queda pensando-Pensándolo mejor¿Me ayudas con mis deberes de matemáticas?-

-Claro que sí-

-¿A mi también Revy?-Pregunta Lexi-Las matemáticas no son lo mio, prefiero la gimnasia-

-Claro Lex-

Danger continuó hablando de lo horrible que eran los profesores, que las matemática eran innecesarias y así hasta que tocó la campana. Todo volvieron a sus salones, cuando Rev sintió una mirada en su nuca, se gira y ve un par de ojos verdes, un frío corrió por su espalada mientra se daba la vuelta y se iba a su salón.

(...)

Los jugadores estrella del equipo se sientan es su mesa, Tech mira hacia su lado derecho viendo al mismo correcaminos de hoy temprano mirándolo, sus miradas se encuentran hasta que, la que reconoció como la capitana de las porristas y amor platónico de Ace, Lexi Bunny le llamó la atención a Rev.

"Maldita coneja"pensó para luego seguir comiendo su hamburguesa.

Los otros dos hablaban de los aburridos que eran sus profesores pero el coyote no los escuchaba, él pensaba en que tenía de especial ese correcaminos que no podía sácalo de su cabeza.

"Es lindo sí, pero también las otras chicas del colegio lo son, incluso más que él y yo nunca pensé en ellas así"Siguió pensando"¿Que es nuevo? No tampoco, nadie por más nuevo que sea me ha llamado la atención. Y he visto otros correcaminos antes por lo que no es eso"

-Hey Doc-Llamó Ace-¿Todo en orden?-

-Sí, solo pensaba en como torturar a los de nuevo ingreso-Mintió el coyote, eran sus amigos pero no podía decirles algo que ni él sabía que era. La campana sonó y se pararon para ir a clases. Cuando Tech se quedo mirando la espalda del ave, está se da la vuelta y sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar pero el ave se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. El coyote exhalo y se fue caminando con su típica cara de pocos amigo haciendo que todos huyeran de su camino.

"Descubriré quien eres correcaminos, no lo dudes"


	3. Capítulo 2

La campana tocó indicando el fin de la jornada escolar de Rev, esté guardo todas sus cosas en su portafolio y salió en busca del salón del comité.

El correcaminos mira la puerta frente a él "208 sala del comité estudiantil"Suspira-Espero que Danger le hablara bien de mi-

-Hola-Dice al ver a un cerdito de color rosado, tenía su uniforme impecable, camisa perfectamente abotonada y sin una arruga; pantalón bien planchado; un par de mocasines tan brillantes que podía ver su reflejo en ellos y a juego una corbata de moño color rojo brillante-

-Ho hol hola-Dice tartamudeando y sonriendo tímidamente-Debes ser Rev Runner, Danger me ha habl habló de ti-

-Síp- ese soy yo-Rev sonrie-Y tu debes ser Pinkster Pig, amigo de Danger-

-Sss ss sí, es es ese soyy yyo-Le tiende la mano-Uuunn pla pla placer-Rev tomó su mano-El placer es mio-

-Así que quieres ser pa pa parte del co co comité ¿No es a a así?-Pregunta el cerdo-Así es-Responde el correcaminos-Tie tienes su su suerte, en este momento no tenemos mucho per per personal-Dice el puerco al abrir una carpeta.

-Y viendo tus e exe exeenl excelentes calificaciones y re re refer referencias como parte del comité de tu antigua secundaria, no tengo nada más que decir que est esta estas de de dentro-A Rev se le ilumina la cara.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-Y lo abraza-Nnnn nnno no es na na nada-Rev se separa-Dejame mostrarte coco como fun funci funciona todo, nuevo secretario-Rev sonreía a más no poder, no solo entro sino que entro como secretario, el cual era su antiguo puesto en la secundaria.

-Bueno es mu mu muy si si simple, ti ti tienes que hacer la ad ad administración, ya ya ya sabes documentos, li lib libros, to to todo eso, con tu vel velocidad te debe resultar fácil-Tartamudeo el cerdo con una sonrisa tímida al darle a Rev su papeleo.

El cerdo y el correcaminos empezaron hablando sobre sus tareas, luego de como Rev estaba en el equipo de atletismo y en el club de ciencias mientras que Pinkster estaba en los clubes de cocina y baile, siguieron hablando de cosas como gustos, materias favoritas, series, videojuegos, películas, etc. La charla fue tan entretenida que no se dieron cuenta de cuanto duro hasta que sonó la campana.

-Ya pa pa pasaron 45 minutos-Dice viendo su reloj-Cielos Rev, eres la persona más entretenida que he conocido-

-No es para tanto,tú tambien eres entretenido¿Qué te parece seguir está conversación hasta la salida?-

-Me parece per perf per perfecto-Dice Pinkster-La mayoría de los alumnos ya se fue a ca ca cas casa, solo quedan los mi mi mi mien miembros del club de jardinería y algu algunos equipos dd de de de deportivos. Pero recuerda que no siempre saldremos a está hora, las reuniones gen gener general generalmente son una hora antes o una hora después de las clases, sin que moleste con tus clubes y equipos-Dice el cerdo-Mañana con con conocerás a el tes teso tesorero y al vi vi vice vicepresidente-Rev le contesta-Claro, estoy emocionado-

(...)

Ya estaban en el pasillo casi vació apunto de bajar las escaleras, iban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se percataron de que había un charco de agua, Pinkster se resbalo cayendo sobre la única persona aparte de ellos que estaba en el pasillo, persona que estaba tomando café y como resultado se lleno de café, café muy caliente, tanto que pegó un quejido. Pinkster se iba a disculpar pero cuando levanto la cabeza se le fue el alma del cuerpo, era nada más que Tech E Coyote. "¿Porqué a mi?" pensó. Más que rápido el cerdo empezó a tartamudear, más de lo normal, una disculpa pero el otro lo empujo muy fuerte contra la pared para luego tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Serás idiota-Dice enojado viéndolo temblar-¿Qué no dirás nada cerdo?

Pinkster solo podía tartamudear-Yyyy yy yoyo yo yooo-

-¿Vas a hablar? o es que ni siquiera puedes hablar bien. ¿El bebé quiere llorar? ¿O un cambio de pañal?-Dice enojado-Cobarde-

-¡El único cobarde eres tú!-Tech afloja un poco el agarre del cuello, Ace y Slam que acababan de llegar miraban con una mezcla de miedo y asombro ya que el correcaminos no solo le había gritado sino también insultado a Tech-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste-Dice serio Rev-Alguien que intimida a otros a base fuerza no es más que un ¡cobarde!-

Tech mira por primera vez al dueño de la voz, y ve al hermoso correcaminos que últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos pero está vez con una mirada feroz. Tech suelta al cerdito y camina hasta quedar a tan solo 15 cm de su cara. Claro que tuvo que bajar la vista para verlo a los ojos, al ser al menos una cabeza más alto que Rev.

-Tienes agallas niño-Dice con una sonrisa torcida para luego pasar una uña por el cuello del ave-Pero no te servirán de nada conmigo-Rev aparta la mano del coyote de su cuello de un manotazo. El coyote gruñe y muestra sus dientes, sus grandes y afilados dientes. En eso se acercan el conejo y el demonio de tasmania pero él los frena-Te dejare esta vez solo porque no sé si eres valiente o idiota-Se da la vuelta-Aunque de cualquier manera recuerda-Lo mira por encima del hombro-Serás mio en la primera oportunidad, así que te sugiero aprovechar el tiempo con tus amiguitos-Dice para luego empezar a caminar siendo seguido por los otros dos animales.

Rev aprovecha y corre hasta Pinkster que sigue en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Dice preocupado Rev.

-Sss sí gra gra gracias Rev-Rev solo asiente mientras pasa el brazo de Pinkster atrás de su cuello.

-Vamos te llevare a la enfermería.

(...)

Tech, Ace y Slam caminaban en silencio rumbo al campo de futbol, ya que Tech estaba molesto por su anterior discusión.

-Así que...¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-Rompe el silencio Ace, Slam solo asiente dando a entender que también quería saber la respuesta.

-Defendió a su patético amigo, eso fue valiente, estúpido pero valiente-Dice Tech-Y lo respeto pero que no crea que lo dejare pasar la próxima vez-Gruñe para luego susurra-No puedo creer que de todas las escorias de aquí salvara al cerdo bueno para nada, además es amigo del pato perdedor y de la señorita orejona, y a mi ni me ve, es más cuando me ve es para gritarme-

-¿Todo en orden amigo?-Dice lo más claro posible Slam.

-Nada va a estar en orden hasta que esa ave entienda que me tiene que respetar. Vamos que quiero torturar a los mocosos de primero-Y el silencio volvió hasta el campo de futbol.

(...)

Luego de ser atendidos por la enfermera quien era una tierna abuelita, volvieron a seguir su camino a casa.

-Por suerte la enfermera Grannicus dijo que es un pequeño golpe, nada grave-Dice Rev mientras chupa una paleta que le dio la abuelita.

-Gra gra gracias de nuevo Rev-

-No fue nada, cualquier amigo de Danger es amigo mio. Además-Rev le da una sonrisa-Alguien tenía que darle su merecido a ese Tech-

-Pero pu pu pue puede ha ha hacer hacerte a a a algo-Dice preocupado.

-Se cuidarme-Dice Rev-¿Nos vamos juntos? Digo vivimos bastante cerca. Y Danger y Lexi ya se fueron y les dije que no me esperaran-

-Cla cla claro. Dijiste que te gustaban los vi vi videojuegos ¿Has jugado al último que salió de naves espaciales?

-¿Vinieron del espacio? Pues obviamente es fenomenal, sobre todo cuando se enfrenta al jefe final-Rev hace ruidos imitando disparos-Esa es mi parte favorita-

-Mi parte fa fa favorita fue esa también-

-¿En serio? Lexi y yo lo jugamos casi siempre, es divertido cuando Danger pierde y termina enojándose-

-Yyyo lo suelo jugarlo con Me Me Melvin-

-Deberían venir con nosotros a jugarlo algún día-

-Sssu su su suena bi bi bien-

Y así siguieron hablando de todo un poco sin recordar que hasta hace 10 minutos estaban metidos en un gran problema.

(...)

Todos los aspirantes al equipo de futbol estaban temblando al estar cara a cara con el único Tech E Coyote, quien no parecía muy contento. Se suponía que los 3 les harían las pruebas para ver si eran o no material para el equipo, pero en ese preciso momento él solo quería torturar a alguien y tener una escusa. Por ese motivo Slam y Ace decidieron apartarse y ver desde una distancia segura. Si bien era divertido ver a Tech enojado, no querían arriesgarse.

-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN SANGUIJUELAS DE MIERDA!-Gritó a todo pulmón-¡QUIERO QUE CORRAN NO 1 NI 10 VUELTAS...VAN A CORRER 50!¡¿QUEDO CLARO!-

-SÍ SEÑOR COYOTE-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 12 aspirantes.

-¡SI VEO A UNO DESCANSAR SOLO UN MINUTO TENDRÁN QUE HACER 50 MÁS!-Todos asintieron con miedo-¡QUE ESPERAN PERRAS CORRAN!-Y empezaron a correr-¡RÁPIDO QUE TIENE QUE HACER LAS OTRAS PRUEBAS! ¡Y EL QUE LLEGUE DE ÚLTIMO TENDRÁ QUE CORRER DESNUDO UNA VUELTA PERO NO HOY CUANDO HAYA TORMENTA!-Sin duda Tech daba más miedo de lo usual.

-Tech da miedo, hasta a mi me asusta-Dice Slam.

-Ese correcaminos sí te desquició Doc-Se ríe Ace-Tech lo fulmina con una mirada que hiela al conejo.

Tech estaba que echaba humo, no podía creer que esa pequeña ave le había hecho frente.¡Era ridículo! Como si un canario se comiera a un gato. Le pegó una patada al bote de basura cerca de las gradas, en las gradas estaban sentados el conejo y el demonio de tasmania, ambos veían al coyote hacer su berrinche. Tech murmuraba mil insultos cuando Slam llamó su atención.

-¿Él de allá no es tu ave?-Todo miraron a donde apunto el demonio.

Los 3 ven al correcaminos causante del enojo de Tech caminar de manera lenta y delicada hasta la salida, contorneando las caderas de manera casi sensual mientras movía el trasero de un lado a otro, y al lado del correcaminos se encontraba un cerdito gordito y bajito, Tech lo reconoció como "el idiota presidente del comité que causó todo al no saber bajar las escaleras como una persona normal, y que encima no sabe hablar bien" gruño al verlos a ambos riendo.

-¿Quién es él?-Dice el coyote mientras mira al correcaminos irse meneando su plumaje con gracia y elegancia.

-No tengo la menor idea, debe ser de nuevo ingreso-Menciona el conejo mirando hacia el correcaminos que estaba cada vez más lejos.

-¿Quieres que le demos una cálida bienvenida?-Dice el demonio de tazmania mientra choca el puño en su otra mano-Su cuello es tan delgado que será fácil de romper.

-No, lo que quiero es que averiguaren todo sobre él-Se da la vuelta-Debo saber más sobre mi presa antes de cazarla-Susurra lentamente el coyote al emprende viaje a quien sabe donde.

Ace y Slam se miran entre sí peguntándose que tenía planeado Tech para la única persona que le había hecho frente.

-No sé si todo esto será malo o bueno-Dice Slam.

-Si es lo que yo creo, será muy divertido-Dice Ace riendo un poco antes de ponerse serio-Lo que sí se es que nos dejó solo con los aspirantes-Suspira-Y yo que quiera practicar con la espada-

Antes que Slam pudiera preguntar que quería decir Ace con eso del "si es lo que yo creo", el conejo se levanto de las gradas y fue a ver a los aspirantes. Slam también se levanto y fue a ver lo que le pareció ser dos aspirantes llorando"Sí que se paso Tech"pensó mientras iba a ver que sucedió.

Nota de la autora:Espero que les este gustando. Besos.

PD:Subiré el capitulo 3 el miércoles.


	4. Capítulo 3

Era un nuevo día en Acmetropolis y la casa de la familia Runner era, como en todas las mañanas, muy movida. Ralph estaba corriendo de un lado a otro moviendo papeles y documentos, Harriet estaba cocinando a la vez que hacia 2 maletas:una suya y otra de su esposo, Rev ayudaba a su padre moviendo prototipos, planos y otras cosas de la oficina al auto familiar y Rip viendo a sus padres y hermano siendo bueno... ellos. La razón de todo esto era que hoy "Las Empresas CorreCaminos" tendrían una reunión de trabajo para discutir la nueva campaña publicitaria y en la noche los señores Runner tendrían una noche especial para conmemora el día que se vieron por primera vez por lo que querían tener privacidad. Sí Pa y Ma eran, son y, lo más seguro, seguirán siendo muy románticos, de ellos obtuvo Rev su lado romántico o cursi.

Luego de tanto alboroto y un rico desayuno de waffles con mermelada de moras, los 4 miembros de la familia Runner estaban enfrente a su hermosa casa.

\- Rip tu hermano te llevará y traerá de la secundaria hoy-Dice Pa Runner para terminar de colocar las maletas en el portaequipaje.

-Rev tendrás que hacer la cena para ti y tu hermano-Dice Ma Runner-El dinero se los dejé arriba de la mesa-

-Claro Ma, no te preocupes-Dice el mayor de los hermanos Runner-Rip y yo tendremos tiempo de calidad de hermanos-Dice Rev siendo abrazado y besado por su madre, quien rápidamente fue hacia su hijo menor.

-Mamá mis pulmones, ¡Mis pulmones!-Dice Rip mientras era aficionado por el cariño de su madre.

-Bueno chicos adiós, se cuidan, pórtense bien, no se duerman muy tarde, Rev nada de chicos y Rip nada de chicas, no hablen con desconocidos, no prendan fuego la casa y manténganse lejos de los coyotes ¡Los amamos! ¡Adiós!-Dice Pa al abrirle la puerta a su mujer para luego dar la vuelta y subir al auto. Los Runner menores se despedían de sus padres quienes estaban cada vez más lejos.

(...)

Los hermanos Runner estaban ya casi enfrente a la secundaria del menor. Los hermanos caminaban, para desgracia del mayor, muy lento pero no quería que se hermano se sintiera mal así que hizo un esfuerzo, ya podría correr hasta la preparatoria.

-Adiós hermanito y que tengas un buen segundo día-Dice rápidamente Rev-Cualquier cosa me avisas por mensaje y vendré en un meep meep-Dice besando su cabeza.

-Rev estoy en segundo ya no soy un niño...pero gracias hermano-

-Recuerda que Pa no te va a venir a buscarte hoy-Sonríe-Lo haré yo y tendremos un "postre antes de la comida de hermanos"-Le guiño un ojo.

-Claro Rev-Se despide Rip-Te veo al rato y suerte con lo de ser secretario del comité-

-Bueno ahora a la preparatoria-Dice para correr lo más rápido que puede.

(...)

Ace Bunny iba caminando sin el mínimo interés hacia Acme High, cuando estaba pasando por enfrente a la secundaria Looniversity escucha con sus grandes orejas un voz conocida.

"Esa no es la voz de aquel correcaminos que se enfrentó al Doc"Piensa y voltea la cabeza hacia un lado para ver dos correcaminos hablando. El conejo decidió parar la oreja para escuchar mejor.

"El Doc quiere información de él así que esto puede servir"

Escuchó todo lo dicho por los correcaminos para luego seguir su camino.

(...)

En la entrada de Acme High Lexi esperaba nerviosa Rev cuando una nube de polvo nublo su vista. La nube de polvo desapareció para que de ella saliera Rev con su típica sonrisa diciendo.

-Hola Lexi ¿Cómo estás?-

-Ahora tranquila-La coneja suspira y Rev pone una cara de "no entendí"-Pensé que estarías muerto-El correcaminos sigue con cara de "no entendí"-Pinkster le digo a Danger que lo defendiste de Tech, tenía miedo de que te hubiera golpeado o peor...-

-No pero me dijo que "las agallas no me servirían de nada con él"-Dice al recordar lo dicho por el canino.

-Entonces te amenazó ¡Uy! Te dije que te alejaras de él, es que no me escu...-Para al escuchar un grito.

-¡REEEEEEEV!-Llora Danger para luego abrazar a Rev-Rev, Rev, Revy, amigo, hermano, my friend, Revcito, creí que habías muerto-

-Calma Danger estoy bien-Ve al pato con una sonrisa-¿Ves? Sigo en una pieza-

-Pero Pinkster me dijo que lo defendiste y Tech te freno en el pasillo para amenazarte-

-Eso es cierto pero no me tocó una pluma-

-Que bueno-Dice Danger para exhalar-Pensé que ya nadie me haría los deberes-Rev ríe mientras Lexi le pega un golpe en la cabeza al pato.

-¡Au! ¿Qué? Tú eres pésima en física, química y ni hablar matemáticas-Dice sobando su cabeza-Rev es un genio y eso que es más joven que nosotros-

En eso suena la campana y toman rumbo a sus respectivos salones de clase. Los chicos se despiden prometiendo verse en el receso. La coneja y el pato van al salón de segundo C y Rev toma las escaleras al salón de primero A.

(...)

En la parte trasera del edificio se encontraba un coyote solitario fumando mientras estaba apoyado contra su motocicleta, y en eso llegan sus amigos.

-Hey Tech-El nombrado aparta la vista del cigarro para saludar a los chicos.

-Hey Slam, hey Ace-

-Hoy temprano en las pruebas del equipo de lucha-Dice Slam-Le pregunte a los novatos sobre tu ave-Tech lo mira con curiosidad y mueve la cabeza para indicarle que siga-Su nombre es Rev Runner tiene 15 años, su clase es 1a ya sabes la clase que está enfrente a la mía, es miembro del club de ciencias por lo que parece que es un ratón de biblioteca, es presidente de la clase, es el más joven de la clase, y vive con sus padres y su hermano-Al escuchar eso se le dibujo un sonrisa torcida en el rostro al coyote.

-Hoy cuando venía para aquí por casualidad lo escuche hablando con su hermano-Dice Ace-Rev también forma parte del comité estudiantil de hecho el secretario. Y su hermano va a segundo grado de la secundaria Looniversity-Mira el reloj-Bueno vamos entrando que ya toca la campana-

El coyote comienza a sonreír-Gracias chicos son los mejores-Dice Tech para luego dar una ultima calada al cigarro-Supongo que a la hora del almuerzo haré una visita al hermanito de cierto correcaminos-Tira el cigarro para pisarlo-Bueno vamos-

Los 3 empezaron a caminar hacia adentro del edificio mientras el coyote pensaba en su reunión, una reunión que significaba estar un paso más cerca de su cometido y por eso no la quería posponer.

(...)

En la secundaria Looniversity ya había tocado la campana anunciando el almuerzo y receso. Rip Runner en ese momento deseaba tener la velocidad de sus padres y ni hablar la de su hermano. ¿Por qué? Bueno no es lindo que te persigan un par de matones que superan tu altura por 2. Lo lograron acorralar contra la pared de la salida del instituto, él solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando escucho un ruido similar a una motocicleta y un "corran" por parte de uno de los agresores. Extrañado abrió los ojos y vio un coyote de pie al lado de una motocicleta. Este se aparto de esta para verlo cara a cara.

-¿Rip Runner?-Dice el coyote con voz de ultratumba.

-Sí-Dice muerto de miedo el ave-

-¿Hermano de Rev Runner?

-Amm..sí-Dice ahora confundido.

-Bueno Rip hablame de tu hermano-

-Perdón-Lo mira confundido-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-

-Que me hables de tu hermano-El coyote sonríe-Te defendí de esos idiotas y como pago quiero que me hables de tu hermano, es justo para mi-

-Supongo-Dice con duda-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Lo más que se pueda como es él, sus gustos, disgustos, amigos...pareja-Dice susurrando lo último.

-Bueno-Dice Rip pensando-Rev es valiente, pero solitario y extraño, se caracteriza por su sinceridad y originalidad. Hace las cosas a su modo, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen-Dice Rip para escuchar un "ya me dí cuenta" de parte del coyote-Tiene un aire soñador y una manera despreocupada y divertida de ver la vida. Nuestros padres, sus amigos y yo opinamos que Rev se atreve a decir cosas que nadie diría y admiramos esa cualidad de él-Dice Rip para volver a escuchar al coyote murmurar un "y sí que se atreve a decir lo que otros no"-Consigue ganar amistades gracias a su valentía y lealtad indiscutibles. Rev es muy inteligente, un genio de hecho. También es muy trabajador los fines de semana trabaja como repartido de "Sándwiches Relámpago". Y es muy hiperactivo, incluso cuando está dormido-Se detiene para luego continuar-Le gusta correr, las carreras, la velocidad, nuestra familia, sus amigos, las cosas tiernas y adorables, los videojuegos, hacer inventos. No le gusta ir lento y llegar tarde y odia a los bullies-El coyote susurra por tercera vez "se podría decir que los detesta con el alma"-Sus mejores amigos son Lexi Bunny y Danger Duck se conocen desde niños. Y por último lo de la pareja, Rev es gay pero nunca a tendido novio al menos que yo sepa-

-Bien-Dice con una sonrisa torcida.

-A todo esto-Dice Rip-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Solo recopilo información, digamos que tu hermano es... interesante-

-Claro...me tengo que ir-

-Espera niño ten mi celular, si esos idiotas te molestan-Chasquea los dedos-No cuentan el cuento-

-Gracias...supongo-

-Pero recuerda me avisas cualquier cosa relevante respecto a Rev-Dice mientras camina hacia su moto para subirse a esta-Mándame una foto de tu hermano, así sabre que el número es tuyo-

-Seguro-Dice el pequeños correcaminos viendo al coyote colocarse el casco.

El coyote mueve la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras de prepara para irse, y sin más se va a toda velocidad, dejando nada más que una gran mota de polvo a su paso.

-Cielos ese tipo sí que debe estar loco por Rev-Dice Rip para luego reír-Ay hermano papá te dejara viudo antes de la boda pero al menos me dejaron de molestar gracias a tu novio-Escucha la campana y empieza a ir rumbo a su clase, preguntándose que pensaría su hermano sobre el coyote de feroz mirada.

"Tal vez le pregunte cuando venga"Pensó.

Espero les guste, nos vemos el viernes con el capitulo 4(que es más largo). Besos.


	5. Capítulo 4

En Acme High los alumnos estaban en su hora del almuerzo. Hoy era el primer jueves del mes lo que significaba jueves de tacos. Los chicos comían tranquilamente sus tacos cuando...

-¡Danger!¡Ese era MI taco!-Se queja Rev.

-No es mi culpa-Dice el pato cubierto de salsa y queso rallado que se le caían de la boca al masticar-Es la tuya por preocuparme de esa manera hoy. Solo me estoy recompensando por ser tan buen amigo-Dice Danger para luego quejarse-Además esté taco está asqueroso ¿Quién le pone tantas verduras al taco en vez algo rico?-

-Tal vez la persona que quiere un taco vegetariano-

-O una persona con mal gusto-

-Si comes el taco de Rev porque hizo que te preocuparas ¿Por qué comes el mío?-

-Porque soy una persona justa-Dice de boca llena.

-Eres la persona más injusta que conozco-Dicen Rev y Lexi al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, claro culpen al pato-Dice Danger-Si ya terminaron de culparme, me preguntaba ¿Rev hoy te vas con nosotros?-

Rev piensa para luego decir-No lo sé tengo que conocer al comité y además tengo que pasar a buscar a Rip-

-¡Rip! ¿Cómo está ese chico?-Dice Lexi-¿Sigue siendo el mismo despreocupado de siempre?-

-Sí-Ríe Rev-Tendrías que ver a papá diciendo "Esté chico habla tan lento que no lo entiendo"-

Lexi ríe-De acuerdo salúdame a tu hermano-

-De mi parte también-Dice Danger-No hay honor más grande que recibir un saludo del gran Danger Duck-

-Claro Danger, mañana sí nos vamos juntos ¿De acuerdo chicos?-

-Claro, no hay problema-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto Rev, Tech no te ha molestado ¿O sí?-

-No, es más no lo he visto en todo el día y sinceramente no me quejo-

-Todavía sigo sin creer que no te haya hecho nada-

-Escuche que ayer hizo llorar a dos aspirantes al equipo de futbol americano-Dice Danger.

-Antes te hubiera dicho que era exagerado pero después de lo de ayer... no lo dudo-Dice Rev frunciendo el ceño.

Lexi le da una sonrisa triste-No es tu culpa Rev, creo que es bueno que al menos una persona todavía crea en la humanidad de la gente, aunque esa gente sea el diablo en persona-Lexi mira a Rev-Y eso es lo que te hace una gran persona-Rev le sonríe tímidamente.

-Cambiemos de tema-Dice Danger-La semana que viene comienzan a funcionar los clubes y equipos deportivos-

-Sí estoy ansioso por correr, tengo la prueba esté viernes-La cara de Rev cambio de triste a alegre-Y ya quiero construir algo en el club de ciencias-

-Bueno yo estoy listo para nadar-

-Danger no sabes nadar-Dice Lexi-Es más, eres el único pato que no nada-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

La charla siguió animadamente hasta que sonó la campana. Los chicos le desearon suerte a Rev con el comité y como no se irían juntos a la salida se despidieron.

(...)

En el salón 208 se encontraban un cerdo, un marciano y un monstruo rojo todos viendo como un correcaminos entraba a la habitación.

-Chi chi chicos él es Rev Runner nuestro nu nu nuevo se se secretario-

-Un placer conocerlos-Dice Rev sonriendo-Espero nos llevemos bien-

-Hola soy Melvin Marciano-Dice con una voz bastante peculiar un hombrecillo de color negro con grandes ojos el cual parecía no tener boca, vestia el uniforme del colegio, unos zapatos bastante grandes y una especie rara de casco, muy similar a los de los gladiadores-El vicepresidente, soy de segundo b-

-Yo soy Gorlop-Dice de manera casi inentendible un monstruo de aspecto intimidante, de color rojo y peludo de gran tamaño, también vestía el uniforme del colegio y zapatos de gran tamaño-El tesorero, soy de tercero a-

-Y bien Rev, Pinkster nos dijo que lo defendiste de-Melvin traga en seco-T T Tech-

-Am..sí es cierto-Dice Rev algo confundido.

-Increíble-Dice Gorlop-Te enfrentaste a Tech. Yo no me atrevería a hacer eso y soy parte del equipo de lucha-

-¿En serio eres parte?-Pregunta Rev-¡Eso es genial! Debes ser muy fuerte-

-Bueno-Dice Gorlop avergonzado-Tienes que serlo para ser parte del equipo-

-Tienes mucha razón, yo no duraría ni un round jajaja-Ríe Rev.

-Bueno yo soy capitán del equipo de damas chinas y ajedrez-Dice Melvin.

-Debes ser muy listo-Dice Rev-Yo sé jugar ajedrez y damas chinas por mi amiga Lexi y aunque pienso muy rápido al jugar, al ser capitán seguramente me ganarías fácilmente-

Para ese momento a todo el comité ya le caía bien Rev. Y es que la personalidad de Rev tenía es poder: caerle bien a todo el mundo con su sinceridad, humor, originalidad y valentía, cualidades que atraían a las personas.

Los 4 miembros del comité siguieron hablando pero Rev se tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermano, no sin antes prometer a Melvin una partida de damas chinas y a Gorlop ir a verlo a una lucha la semana entrante.

(...)

En la entrada de la secundaria Looniversity se encontraba Rev esperando a su hermano para invitarlo a tomar un helado y luego ir a casa donde tendría que cocinar la cena para su hermano. Rev estaba pensando que prepararía para cenar que no vio que Rip venia saliendo hasta que estaba casi a su lado.

-Hola hermano-Dice Rip haciendo que Rev mire en su dirección.

-¡Hola hermanito! Discúlpame solo pensaba en que cocinar ¿Qué quieres?¿Hamburgesa de soja?¿Pan con humus?¿Pasta con pesto?¿Ensalado con semillas y frutos secos?¿Tal vez pizza casera?-Dice Rev en su clásico hablar rápido logrando confundir a Rip.

-Am....em...¿Pizza casera? Creo, no sé ¿Qué día es hoy?-Dice todavía confundido, MUY confundido.

-Claro hermanito-Dice sonriente-Vamos por un helado antes de la comida será nuestro secreto como cuando eramos niños mientras cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Bien me hice amigo de dos chicos que conocí ayer Tweetums y Sylth Vester son muy simpáticos-Dice Rip-Cuando no se matan entre ellos-Dice susurrando.

-¡Ay! mi pequeño hermano está haciendo amigos, dime más, dime más-

Y así Rip le contó todo su día a Rev para que luego cambiaran de lugar siendo Rip el que escuchara y Rev el que hablara.

(...)

Cuando llegaron a la heladería Rev pidió un helado sabor chicle y masa para galletas con salsa sabor caramelo y chispas de colores y Rip pidió un clásico vainilla y chocolate con salsa de chocolate. Rev le contaba a Rip sobre su día mientras Rip comía su helado, Rip para de comer recordando su encuentro con aquel coyote.

-Rev-

-¿Sí Rip?-

-¿Conoces a un coyote? Es solo curiosidad, no es por nada en especial-

Rev piensa-Claro, los señores Smith. Ya sabes el matrimonio de ancianos que vivían enfrente a la casa de Lexi-Dice Rev-Eran tan amables, que pena que se mudaran a Florida-

-No, me refería a un coyote joven-

-Entonces no-

-¿Seguro?-

-Bueno... en mi preparatoria hay uno-Dice algo incomodo-Pero es un bully idiota que cree que puede intimidar a otros y salirse con la suya-Dice de manera rápida y molesta-¿Puedes creer que golpeo a Pinkster contra la pared y luego lo agarró del cuello para insultarlo? Como odio a esa clase de gente, por eso defendí a Pinkster-Dice molesto-No sé quien se piensa, por tipos así papá odia a todos los coyotes-

-Así que supongo no te cae bien-

-Primero pensé que era diferente pero ahora... solo lo veo como un idiota-Dice molesto-Un gran idiota golpea cerditos y amenaza correcaminos-

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso-Susurra Rip.

-¿Qué?-

-Que tu helado se derrite-Dice Rip para despistar a su hermano.

-¡Ah! No me dí cuenta-Dice Rev para empezar a lamer el helado.

"Suerte que Rev es inocente, de la que me salve"Piensa Rip"Cuando llegue a casa le mandare una foto a ese coyote"

(...)

En una hermosa casa para ser exactos en su dormitorio se encontraba Tech. Tech se encontraba sobre su cama pensado en como ese correcaminos le cambio la vida en tan solo 2 días.

"Las clases comenzaron el Martes y hoy es Miércoles y ya perdí la cabeza" Pensó el coyote para luego cubrirse la cara con su almohada "Si las clases hubieran empezado el Lunes ya estaría yendo al psiquiatra , sí, dije psiquiatra porque hoy ya estoy para psicólogo y el Viernes estaré listo para el manicomio" Gruño contra la almohada cuando su celular sonó.

-Número desconocido ¿A caso será?-Dice para abrir el mensaje.

Número Desconocido:Hola soy Rip, ya sabes hermano de Rev. Deberías decirme tu nombre, no quiero tenerte agendado como "El coyote", como sea creo que pediste esto:

Tech se sonrojó a más no poder al ver ESA foto. Era una foto de Rev en la playa con un traje de baño de una pieza color naranja largo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, ajustado MUY ajustado. Rev miraba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía una pelota de playa contra su cadera.

-¿En qué año cree que está?¿1900?-Dice sonrojado-Aunque me parece bien la idea que no muestre mucha piel-Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que dijo, se golpeó la cara con la almohada. Decidió contestarle a Rip no sin antes agendarlo.

Yo:¿Por qué ESA foto?

Yo:Por cierto soy Tech.

Rip:¿Qué? Tú pediste una foto pero no especificaste que foto.

Rip:Esa es de principios del verano.

Yo:Supongo tienes razón niño.

Tech estuvo pensando hasta que se decidió a escribir.

Yo:¿Qué hace ahora la plaga de tú hermano?

Rip:Cocinando.

Rip:¿Quieres que le diga que preguntaste por él?

Tech tecleo tan rápido que casi se tuerce un dedo.

Yo:NO

Yo:Nuestro trato es que tú me pasas información de tu hermano y yo te defiendo

Yo:Tu hermano no puede saber esto.

Rip:Claro porque tú estas investigando sobre él simplemente para ser su novio y no quieres que se entere

Rip:¿Cierto Tech?

"Adolescentes de mierda"Piensa Tech.

Yo:¡NO me GUSTA tu hermano?

Yo:Solo quiero saber sobre él para que nos llevemos mejor.

Tech se golpeó la frente ."Ahora sí enloquecí. El gran Tech E Coyote pidiéndole a un niño como hacer para "llevarme mejor" con su hermano"Suspira"Estoy tocando fondo"

Rip:¡Oh! No lo sabía

Casi se podía oler el sarcasmo en ese mensaje.

Rip:En ese caso guardare tu secreto

Rip:Tengo que irme Rev ya termino de cocinar su deliciosa pizza casera

Rip:Adiós

"Rev sabe cocinar debe ser un gran cocinero, me gustaría probar su comida y..."Piensa para luego negar con la cabeza"No puedo creer que piense que me gusta su hermano. Rev Runner lo único que quiero contigo es enseñarte a que conozcas tu lugar".


	6. Capítulo 5

Los hermanos Runner se encontraban en la gran sala de estar de su casa descansando tranquilamente mientras se reían al ver el álbum de fotos del verano pasado, esto gracias a la sugerencia de Rip.

-Jaja fue una buena idea Rip-Dice Rev-Me había olvidado cuando enteramos a papá en la arena cuando nos llevó a la playa-

-Sí, jaja recuerdo que cuando se despertó no sabía que había pasado-

-Y mamá lo regañó pensando que había sido su idea jaja-Mira el reloj-Son las 7, creo que es hora de que empiece a hacer la cena-Dice Rev-Ya vuelvo-

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo-

Cuando el correcaminos mayor se fue a la cocina el menor siguió mirando el álbum, paso página por página viendo cada foto hasta que encontró una en particular, sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Rip le sacó una foto al álbum y luego se la envió al coyote.

"Le preguntaré su nombre a ese coyote no creo que le guste si se entera de como le puse" Se ríe "Creo que a ese le gustara está foto de todos modos" Piensa al enviar la foto para luego ver su celular que decía: "tiene un mensaje de: El coyote que ama a mi hermano así que lo acosa".

"Así que se llama Tech, bueno Tech me pregunto que cara pusiste cuando viste a mi hermano en ese traje de baño" Piensa para luego contestarle y ver que nuevamente tenía un mensaje de ese Tech.

"¿Niño? Tengo 13"Piensa indignado, le iba a decir que no era un niño cuando recibe un segundo mensaje.

"¿Qué hace Rev? Y poné "plaga" para disimular. ¿Qué no puede ser más obvio? Que mañana se ponga en la frente "Amo a Rev Road Runner" Piensa Rip "Creo que lo molestare un poco"

Luego de mensajes sarcásticos por parte de Rip y respuestas raras de Tech, Rev ya había terminado de cocinar. Rip se despide al ver a Rev entrando con una bandeja con una pizza deliciosa que de solo verla se le hacia agua a la boca.

-Tada-Sonríe Rev-¿Con quién hablas tan divertido pajarito?-

-Con uno de mis amigos-Dice Rip, en teoría era cierto-Está enamorado y no quiere admitirlo-Rip ríe-Incluso me pidió que le dijera todo lo que supiera de esa persona-

-¡Eres un gran amigo Rip! Es tan maravilloso el amor-Dice alegre-Bueno espero que él acepte sus sentimientos y que esa persona también sienta lo mismo-Dice Rev ahora con una cara de enamorado.

-Yo también Rev, yo también-Dice Rip para luego morder un trozo de pizza-Mm... Rev eres un increíble cocinero-

-Ou...gracias hermanito, es muy tierno de tu parte-

-Oye Rev-

-¿Sí?-Dice Rev mientras para de cinchar el queso derretido de su pizza.

-¿Haz pensado en tener novio?-Rev se sonroja-Digo ya que hablamos de los enamorados y todo eso y como tú nunca haz tenido uno yo...-

-Sí, no, no lo sé-Dice confundido-Digo es... complicado-

-¿Complicado?-

-Claro que me gustaría y lo he pensado...solo que... no he encontrado al indicado-

-Y ¿Cómo luce exactamente tu indicado?-

-No es cuestión de aspecto físico, es algo más... es la belleza interior-Dice con cierto aire soñador-Ya sabes que sea amable, generoso, gracioso, honesto, leal y lo más importante que me ame por quien soy así como yo lo amaría a él-

-¿Entonces no te importa el físico?-Rev niega con su cabeza-¿No te importara que fuera de una especie distinta?-Dice comiendo su trozo.

-Si es buena persona no le veo lo malo-Dice mordiendo su pizza.

-¿Incluso un depredador?-

-No, amor es amor y uno no le puede decir al corazón a quien amar o no-Dice-Aunque no sé si eso le agrade a Pa-

-Pa se volvería loco si estuvieras con un depredador-

-Pero igual él tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano-Dice decidido-Después de todo papá y mamá nos enseñaron que el amor es antes de todo-Suspira-De hecho me gustaría un amor como el de ellos, sin importar los años se aman con la misma pasión-

-Entonces podría ser cualquier persona. ¿No?-Dice Rip-Incluso alguien de tu preparatoria-

-Supongo-Dice para terminar de comer su trozo de pizza.

-Tal vez lo conociste pero no lo sabes-

-Sí puede ser-Dice Rev pensativo-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo qué?-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué si ya tienes novia?-

-No pero hay una chica que es linda en mi secundaria-

-Y...-Dice interesado Rev.

-Va a el otro primero pero tenemos juntos educación física-Dice Rip-Es amable conmigo aunque claramente no le gusto-Dice masticando.

-Animate no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes-Dice Rev-Además eres muy lindo Rip-

Rip se ahoga para luego escupir lo que tenía en la boca-Maten me por favor-

-Pero Rip eres muy bien parecido y...-

-Mejor comamos esto-Dice sonrojado.

-¡Hey!-Se queja Rev-Fuiste tú el que sacó el tema con eso de tu amigo-

-Y tú me seguiste el hilo de la conversación como el romántico enfermo que eres-

Los hermanos discutieron hasta que terminaron riendo y finalmente acabaron dormidos en el sofá. Cuando los señores Runner llegaron a la 1 de la mañana se encontraron con una escena tan divertida como tierna. En el sofá se encontraba un dormido Rip tratando de golpear a un también dormido Rev, el cual no paraba de moverse aún en sueños.

-Creo que lo pasaron bien-Dice Harriet mientras les daba un beso a cada uno en la frente-Son tan adorables pero ¿Cómo terminaron así?-

-Cosas de hermanos cariño-Dice Ralph para abrazar a su esposa-Mejor los dejamos dormir que mañana tienen escuela-Besa a su esposa-¿Qué te perece si seguimos su ejemplo?-

-Claro, estoy exhausta por lo que hicimos en esa habitación-Le guiña-Pero no me importaría repetirlo-

-Dulce meep meep como me pones mujer-

(...)

Al día siguiente toda la familia Runner se despertó adolorida, claro que por diferentes razones. La mañana paso igual que siempre con la única diferencia que Rev se fue más temprano que de costumbre, después de todo hoy tenía reunión con el comité.

La reunión paso rápido ya que era para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo secretario, así que ahora Rev estaba esperando a Lexi y a Danger.

Eran las 7:45 por lo que Lexi no tardaría en venir y Danger seguramente llegaría como a las 7:59, él diría que viene a esa hora porque "es extremo" y la verdad es que se durmió viendo su programa favorito de los miércoles por la noche. Lexi llegó a la hora que predijo Rev.

-Hola Rev-Saludo la coneja-¿Qué tal tu día de hermanos con Rip?-

-Hola Lex, muy bien-Dice el correcaminos-¿Hoy nos vamos juntos a casa? Así los ayudo a ustedes con matemáticas-

-Claro pero tendrás que esperarme, soy la capitana por lo que tengo que hacer las pruebas a las aspirantes-

-No hay problema, es más estaré contigo en la pruebas-

-Eres el mejor Rev-

-Claro que no tanto como yo-Dice entrando con cara de dormido el pato-Hola chicos-

-Hola Danger-Dicen al mismo tiempo-

-¿Vienes con nosotros a casa de Rev luego de las pruebas para porrista? Nos ayudará con matemáticas-

-Obviamente-Dice Danger-Pero cuando terminen tus pruebitas de porristas vayan a buscarme a la piscina, tengo que limpiar el agua con los otros miembros para practicar la semana que viene-

-Por supuesto-Dice Rev-Terminamos eso con Lexi y vamos por ti-

La campana suena por lo que los amigos se despiden para cada quien ir a su clase.

(...)

Al mismo tiempo que los 3 amigos hablaban otros 3 amigos también lo hacían, solo que ellos estaban en la casilla del equipo de futbol americano preparando todo para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

-Entonces dices que defendiste a su hermano, le preguntaste información de él y después le pediste una foto ¿Cierto?-Dice Slam.

-Síp-Dice tranquilo Tech.

-¿Para?-Dice Ace.

-Chantajearlo, humillarlo o cualquier otra cosa que haga que me respete-

-¿Y para qué la foto?-

-Lo mismo-

-¿Qué tipo de foto?-Pregunta Slam haciendo en el proceso sonrojar a Tech.

-E...eso no importa-Dice rojo Tech-Mejor sigamos haciendo esto antes de que toque la campana-Dice acomodando balones de futbol americano.

Ace sonríe al ver a su amigo en ese estado, un estado que nunca habían visto en él-Vamos enséñanos la foto-

-No-Dice serio.

-No seas malo queremos verla ¿Verdad Slam?-

-Sí, por favor también quiero verla-Dice Slam asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-Decían con insistencia los otros dos animales antropomórficos.

-¡Agh! De acuerdo-Dice sacado su celular-Son peor que niños-Les muestra la foto-¡¿Contentos?!

Ace y Slam ven algo asombrados la foto de Rev.

-Whou ¿En serio tiene un traje de baño así?-Dice Ace-¿Qué año cree que es?¿ 1900?-Slam solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo pensé yo-susurra Tech.

-Doc no te ofendas-Dice Ace y Tech lo mira confundido-Para gustos,colores. Rev es sexy lo admito-

-¿Sexy?-Dice con la cara roja.

-Parece un chico genial y todo pero de verdad piensa en comprarle otro traje de baño-Agrega el conejo-En serio compra le otro traje que no parezca de mi abuela, sí dije abuela porque mi abuelo nunca usaría algo así-

-¿Qué?-Dice confundido.

-Que lo dejes mostrar algo de piel, no seas tan celoso Doc ¿O es que eso te excita?-Ace y Slam se reían a carcajadas antes de que Tech le diera un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¡Ou!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo-¡Eso dolió!-

-¡Idiotas! Hoy correrán 10 vueltas extra-Dice algo sonrojado-Esa foto es solamente para chantajes, no tiene ningún otro propósito-Dice aclarando la garganta-Vamos que está por sonar la campana-

-Sí capitán-Dicen ambos mientras soban sus cabezas.

(...)

El día paso relativamente rápido para ambos grupos de amigos: Las materias con los profesores que parecían villanos, las quejas de Danger, los regaños de Lexi y la risa de Rev por un lado; Las bromas de Ace hacia Tech, las risas de Slam y los gritos molestos de Tech por el otro. Por último más materias hasta la hora de la salida.

Los amigos de despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos. Danger había ido hacia la derecha rumbo a la piscina con los otros miembros del equipo de natación. Rev y Lexi iban a la izquierda hacia la cancha de futbol americano para las pruebas de aspirantes al equipo de porristas.

Revy y Lex hablaban animadamente sobre su día, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que en la cancha también se encontraba el equipo de futbol americano, por lo que, Tech, Ace y Slam estarían ahí.

Lexi se paro enfrente de las aspirantes y dijo-Bueno chicas quiero que calienten durante 5 minuto antes de empezar las pruebas individuales-

-¡Sí señorita Bunny!-Dijeron animadas las 15 chicas.

-¡Comiencen!-Gritó Lexi para luego subir a las gradas y sentarse al lado de Rev.

-¿Crees que hay material?-Preguntó Rev.

-Eso veremos-Dice la conejita cuando escucha un grito.

-¿Y ese ruido?-Preguntó Rev para ver al menos unas 40 personas corriendo hasta la cancha.

-Lo olvide hoy empiezan los entrenamientos de futbol americano-Dice Lexi-Y yo que quería un día tranquilo, ahora solo escuchare los gritos del criminal y el llanto de los de nuevo ingreso-Suspira la coneja-Más los de segundo y tercero-

-Solo hagamos como si no existieran por más que nos den un dolor de cabeza y oídos ¿Sí?-

-Sí-Dice sonriente Lexi para luego pararse-Bueno chicas empecemos con la primera-Dice al bajar las gradas para luego leer una planilla-¿Anderson?-

-Aquí-Dice una osa levantando su mano.

-Eres la primera muéstrame lo que tienes y suerte-

-Sí gracias-

-Suerte-Dice Rev con una sonrisa.

-Gra gracias-Dice la osa sonrojada.

Del otro lado de la cancha las cosas no eran tan lindas. Tech estaba dando orden tras orden, grito tras grito.

-¡SANGUIJUELAS POR QUÉ DESCANSAN!-Grita el coyote-¡ESO FUE SOLO EL CALENTAMIENTO DEL CALENTAMIENTO!-Él hace una sonrisa torcida-Quiero 100 abdominales ¡PERO YA!-

-¡SÍ MI CAPITÁN!-Gritaron para empezar a hacer lo dicho por el coyote.

Tech se acerca hacia Ace y Slam para también empezar los abdominales.

-¿Doc?-Dice Ace haciendo su abdominal número 5.

-¿Sí Ace?-Dice haciendo su abdominal número 7.

-¿Ese no es tu novio?-Dice para dejar el ejercicio para mover la cabeza hacia las gradas.

-¡¿Novio?!-Dice confundido parando el ejercicio y mirando hacia las gradas-¿Rev?¿Qué hace aquí el pajarraco inútil?-Dice viendo a Rev sentado en las gradas con su dulce sonrisa.

-Claramente vino a animarte-Dice Slam tirando besitos al aire.

-¡Cállate gordo!¡Y tú dientudo deja de mirar al pajarraco o cualquier otra cosa que no sea practica!-Dice con la cara roja, tanto de vergüenza como ira.

-Amargado-Susurra el conejo para seguir sus abdominales junto con Slam.

Tech sigue el ejercicio solo que ahora de vez en cuando mirando al correcaminos o "pajarraco".


	7. Capítulo 6

Las pruebas individuales de porristas terminaron al igual que el calentamiento de los jugadores de futbol. Las porristas estaban alegres, alagadas o sonrojadas por las felicitaciones por parte del correcaminos. Rev siempre tuvo esa personalidad hechizante, bueno por lo visto no solo su personalidad es hechizante ya que Tech no le quitó los ojos de encima al correcaminos que gritaba palabras de aliento que él pensó eran dirigidas a los jugadores, ya que no había notado la presencia de las porristas.

Tech sopló el silbato para dar inicio al juego de práctica. De los 40 miembros del equipo eligió 22 para jugar y los otros serían suplentes, pero que no pensaran que no harían nada durante la práctica, Tech los iría rotando para que todos jugaran, mejor dicho para que él pudiera torturar a todos.

Tech lleva el balón y cruza la zona de anotación logrando hacer un Touchdown al poco tiempo de haber empezado el partido.

-¡Touchdown!¡Anotación!-Celebró el coyote para luego escuchar una voz conocida.

-¡Bravo!¡Excelente!-Era la voz del correcaminos.

"Rev"Piensa el coyote"¿Me... me está apoyando? ¿Se alegró por mi? ¿De verdad me está apoyando?"

Tech dio una sonrisa cuando volteó a las gradas para ver al ave con mayor detenimiento, Rev estaba de pie en las gradas aplaudiendo. Tech se sentía en la novena nube, el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras veía las plumas del correcaminos ser movidas por el viento angelicalmente y sus manos se golpeaban de manera elegante al aplaudir. Tech estaba en su mundo cuando escucha al ave decir:

-¡Estuvo excelente chicas!-

La cara de Tech cambio-Chi...Chicas-No entendía nada hasta que vio a las animadoras haciendo una pirámide. Tech agradecía tener puesto el casco, en ese momento no quería que nadie viera su cara "Como no me dí cuenta de que estaban las mini-pompones aquí con la orejuda"

-Lexi es tan linda-Dice soñador Ace-Sus orejas se ven tan suaves-

-Yo diria grandes-Dice Tech-¿Qué te dije Bunny? ¡DEJA DE HACER CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO SEA ENTRENAR!-

-¡Sí mi Doc!-Dice Ace haciendo la seña militar-Digo ¡Sí mi capitán general señor!-

(...)

Las pruebas ya habían terminado. De las 15 aspirantes solo pasaron 8, las otras se rindieron o vieron que no era lo que querían.

-¡Bueno felicidades chicas!-Dice Lexi-Las veo la semana que viene para practicar-

-¡Claro señorita Bunny!¡Adiós Rev!-Dijeron las chicas al irse mientras movían sus pestañas de manera coqueta.

-¡Adiós chicas y felicidades-Dice Rev.

-Es cierto lo que dicen-Dice Lexi para ver a Rev con una sonrisa-Los mejores hombres siempre son gay-

-¡Lexi!-Dice Rev-A veces eres peor que Danger-

-Jajaja lo siento Rev jaja-Se ríe Lexi.

-Mejor vamos por Danger-

-Cierto mejor vayamos antes de que se ahogue-

Ambos amigos tomaron sus cosas y se van rumbo a la piscina de la escuela.

(...)

En la piscina se encontraba Danger viendo con cara de tonto a la reportera del canal de la escuela, miembro del periódico escolar, alumna de tercero y por último amor platónico de Danger: Misty Breeze.

La señorita Breeze había ido a reportar sobre la jornada de limpieza del equipo de natación y Danger aprovechó para que le firmara sus artículos del periódico de colección donde salía ella.

-Eres la mejor...-Dice Danger-Casi tanto como yo-

-Gracias em... am... tú-Dice Misty-Y esté es el último articulo, gracias por ser fan-

-Sí soy un increíble fan-Dice orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Claro... adiós-Dice ella para darse la vuelta e irse con su ayudante.

-Está loca por mi ¿Y quién no?-

-¡Danger!-Dicen Rev y Lexi-¡Por aquí!-

-Hola chicos-Dice el pato-Ya vamos, esos deberes no se harán solos-

-Andando chicos-Dice Rev para ser seguido por sus amigos.

-¿Y qué tal sus pruebas esas?-

-Bien, encontré unas 8 chicas que serán buenas porristas-Dice Lexi-Y esté chico de aquí las enamoró a todas-

-Las chicas eran muy buenas y merecían una felicitación Lex-Dice algo avergonzado Rev-Aunque sentí que me observaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí-

-Seguro fue una de tus novias-Dice Lexi.

-No, cuando salimos de la cancha ellas ya no estaban y yo todavía me sentí observado-Dice Rev-Como sea ¿Qué tal la limpieza Danger?-

-Excelente, obtuve un autógrafo de Misty Breeze-Dice mostrando un recorte del diario escolar con la firma de ella.

La platica siguió animadamente rumbo a la casa del correcaminos.

(...)

La casa Runner se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad pero no era la parte de campo era la parte de desierto. Llegar hasta la casa era algo complicado sino eras un correcaminos pero en todos esos años los chicos se habían acostumbrado, aunque a veces era mejor pedir un taxi hasta ahí o a Rev que los cargara hasta la cima, esté último idea del pato. La casa era grande, moderna pero a la vez rustica, muchas ventanas, de colores arenosos y terracotas, por más que fuera en el desierto tenía un patio con pasto realmente verde, un hermoso jardín muchas plantas, una pequeña huerta que generalmente trabajaba Rev, una zona en el patio había un área de parrilla con sillas y mesa que se usaba en ocasiones como reuniones familiares.

El hogar Runner era lujoso por así decirlo, pero que más se puede esperar de la casa de los dueños de la famosa y multimillonaria empresa "CorreCaminos". Ahí podíamos ver otra cualidad de Rev, su humildad. A pesar de que era heredero de una importe compañía, él seguía siendo humilde prefiriendo las cosas simples a los lujos y nunca haciendo diferencia sobre clases. Aunque está cualidad la tenía toda la familia Runner: Ralph nunca presumió, presumía o presumirá sobre sus pertenencias, dona a caridad todos los años, él es un hombre simple al vestir:camisa y pantalones con tirantes, no tenía un hablar sofisticado en su lugar él tenía un acento sureño propio de la gente de las afueras, la gente lo confundía con un granjero a menudo, la gente no estaba tan equivocada ya que cuando era joven trabajó los veranos en una granja propiedad de su familia, de hecho todavía iban algunos veranos; Harriet es una mujer de gustos humildes, siempre con vestidos simples y sus delantales con volados en lugar de vestidos de gala, un collar de perlas regalo de su esposo pero solo eso, y aunque pudiera tener un ejercito de sirvientes prefería hacer las cosas ella misma incluso cosas que se concienciaran "vulgares" para una mujer de su clase; Rip no tenía inconvenientes con nada, él era simple y sus gustos igual, sí bien le importa el futuro de la compañía no le importa la fama que está trae, solo le importa mostrar que es capaz de lograr hacer la compañía funcionar junto con su familia.

-¡Ya llegue Ma!¡Lexi y Danger están conmigo!-Dice Rev entrando a la casa seguido por los otros dos.

-En menos de un meep meep Harriet Runner entró corriendo hasta quedar enfrente a su hijo.

-Hola amor-Dice besando la mejilla de su hijo para luego correr hasta la coneja-Hola Lexi querida siempre es un placer-

-Hola señora Runner-Dice mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

-Señora Runner-Dice Danger besando su mano-Tan hermosamente rápida como siempre-

-Oh Danger Duck nunca cambiaras jaja-Dice riendo.

-Ma los chicos y yo nos iremos a mi cuarto ¿Sí?-

-Claro mi pajarito, tu hermano ya viene fue al museo con unos amigos hacer un trabajo sobre la nueva exposición que tienen y tu padre tuvo una reunión de imprevisto, cuando lleguen de estudiar y trabajar comeremos-Dice sonriente-¿Se quedan a comer mis niños?-

-Claro señora Runner, su comida es exquisita-Dice Lexi.

-Claro, honraré su cena con mi maravillosa presencia señora-

Rev y Lexi ruedan los ojos mientras Harriet se ríe. Lexi toma al pato del hombro y lo arrastra hasta el cuarto de Rev mientras que esté ya se encontraba en su cuarto esperando a sus amigos con una jarra de limonada.

Luego de un rato los 3 se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas específicamente ejercicios de combinaciones, arreglos y permutaciones.

-"Sea un conjunto E, formado por elementos, se llama Permutación de n"-Lee Danger-No entiendo-

-Una permutación en simples palabras es un caso particular de arreglo-Dice Rev.

-¿Particular?-

-Sí en vez de ser "n" y "p" son "n" y "n", en otras palabras ambos números son iguales-

-¿Cómo 5 faldas en 5 animadoras?-

-Exacto Lex-Dice Rev-Para calcularlo tienen que hacer factorial de n-Dice Rev mostrando su pizzarón donde tenía escrito:"n! (ene factorial)".

-Whou Rev eres mejor que mi profesor-Dice Lexi.

-Sí ahora entiendo esto-Dice el pato-Eres increíble casi tanto como yo-

-No es para tanto chicos-

-Rev-Dice Lexi seria-Danger entendió algo, eso quiere decir que eres el "dios matemáticas"-

-Hey eso ofende-Dice Danger-Además alguien guapo no necesita las matemáticas-

-Rev es guapo y las usa-

-Rev no es guapo, es lindo-Dice como lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Chicos que cosas dicen!-Dice Rev-Mejo terminamos estos números-

-De acuerdo tienes razón es lindo-Susurra la coneja.

-Te lo dije-Susurra el pato.

-Como sea seguimos-Dice el correcaminos-Si tengo 60 sabores de helado. ¿Cuántas combinaciones de 4 sabores puedo crear al mezclar?-

Las matemáticas siguieron hasta que la madre de Rev le pidió que la fuera a ayudar con algo.

-Ya vengo chicos-Dice yendo a ayudar a su madre.

-Claro Rev-Dicen ambos.

Cuando el correcaminos se fue la coneja le dice al pato:

-Danger creo que la persona que estuvo viendo a Rev fue Tech-

El pato suda frío-¿Qué?¿Qué dices?-

-Baja la voz no quiero que se preocupe-Dice Lexi seria-Rev es como un hermanito para nosotros, no quiero que le pase nada-

-¿Crees que se quiera vengar?-Dice preocupado por su amigo.

-No lo sé, no tenía una cara de alguien buscando venganza de hecho...-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenía cara de ilusión pero es imposible, puede que haya visto mal-

-Seguro que viste mal ¿Por qué motivo Tech vería a Rev sino?-

-Cierto-

-¿Lex?-

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuál es la respuesta de la 11 b?

-Pato tramposo no me copiarás-

-¡Oh vamos! Solo una-

Rev viene entrando rápidamente por la puerta-Lamento la tardanza chicos-Dice Rev-Danger no copies-

-Siempre el pato-Se queja.

(...)

Los chicos siguieron resolviendo los problemas y hablando hasta que llegaron el padre y el hermano de Rev.

-¡Chicos a cenar!-Los llamó Harriet.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor.

-Hola Pa, hola Rip-Dice Rev para besar la mejilla de su padre y abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Hola mi muchacho!-Dice Ralph-Oh veo que tenemos visitas "Alexis" y "Dork" que gusto verlos-Dice rápidamente besando la mejilla de Lexi y apretando la mano de Danger. Hacia años que eran amigos de su hijo y aún no se aprendía las nombres pero así es Ralph Runner.

-Gusto en verlo señor Runner-Dijeron ambos ya sin molestarse en corregirlo.

-No me digan Señor díganme Pa o Ralph, ya son de la familia-

-Hola Rip-Dijo Lexi-

-Hey-Dice despreocupadamente.

-Deja hablar a los adultos hijo-Dice Ralph revolviendo las plumas de su hijo.

Los 6 se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor. En la mesa estaban colocados un recipiente con pasta casera con pesto y queso, una panera con pan de semillas de ajonjolí, mantequilla para el pan, una jarra con limonada con muchos hielos y menta y de postre budín de naranja-limón y nueces cubierto con glasé. Todo preparado por las habilidosas manos de la correcaminos.

-Su comida es increíble señora-Dice Lexi-Ya veo de donde sacó Rev esa habilidad-

-Gracias querida, son recetas de mi abuela-

-Su comida es tan rica como mi cara hermosa-Dice Danger con la boca llena.

-Gracias Danger-Ríe la correcaminos.

-Danger mastica-Dice Lexi-Luego hablas-

Todos reían y comían la deliciosa comida. Cuando se terminó todo fue la hora de irse por lo que tomaron sus cosas de la habitación de Rev y se despidieron. Ralph se ofreció a llevarlos en el auto, porque sí bien vivían cerca era más seguro si los acompañaba.

-¡Adiós chicos!-Dice Rev despidiéndose desde afuera de la casa-

-¡Adiós Rev!-

Los chicos se subieron con Ralph al auto y empezaron a moverse.

(...)

Los chicos hablaban animadamente con Pa Runner pero cuando estaban por llegar a su destino les hizo una pregunta.

-¿Chico puedo preguntarles algo?-

-Claro Raplh-

-Mientras no sea de matemáticas-

-¿Mi Revy tiene... tiene novio?-Dice preocupado-Disculpen pero es que crece muy rápido y me preocupa-Suspira-Un día le cambio los pañales y al otro me dice que es gay, yo siempre lo supuse y lo acepto pero no quiero que este con un mal hombre-

-Es normal que se preocupe, digo Rev es muy inocente y parece chica por lo que es un imán de violadores-

-¡¿Qué?!-Si no fuera por su velocidad habrían chocado con otro auto.

-No se preocupe-Dice Lexi golpeando el hombro de Danger-No tiene novio y si tuviera, nosotros lo apoyaríamos, ayudaríamos y nos aseguraríamos de que no fuera un patán-

-¡Que alivio! Gracias niños, Rev tiene buenos amigos-

Nota de la autora: Hola como están? Solo quería decirles que las actualizaciones serán 3 días:Miércoles, Viernes y Domingos. Como vi que les gusta quise darles un día más de actualización. Besos desde Uruguay pasen muy bien.


	8. Capítulo 7

Hoy era el gran día de Rev. Él se levantó temprano, se baño, desayunó, fue corriendo a Acme High donde tuvo su reunión del comité, jugó un partido de damas chinas con Melvin quien a pesar de perder estuvo muy feliz de encontrar un digno adversario, espero a sus amigos, habló con ellos y asistió a clases, todo con una gran sonrisa más grande de lo usual. ¿Por qué? Hoy serían las pruebas del equipo de atletismo lo que significaba que él podría correr libremente.

En el almuerzo el correcaminos, la coneja y el pato se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente mientras hablaban de la prueba de Rev.

-Vamos a ir a apoyarte hoy Rev ¿Cierto Danger?-

-Dalo por hecho Lex ¿Qué mejor para darte suerte Rev que yo?-

-Gracias chicos, no sé que haría sin su apoyo-

-Lo sé, lo sé soy el mejor-

-No gracias a ti, con tu ayuda ambos sacamos 10 en los deberes-

-Eres casi tan genial como yo-

-Fue un placer chicos, saben que me gusta ayudar-

-Eres como un superhéroe Rev-Dice Lexi-Por cierto ¿A qué hora es la reunión del comité con los capitanes? Perdón pero cuando Pinkster me lo dijo tartamudeó tanto que no entendí-

-A las 14:45, antes de la hora que se les asignó a las practicas de los equipos de básquetbol y voleibol -Dice Rev-Al menos hasta que se decidan las horas permanentes-

-¿Ambos tienen que estar ahí cierto?-Dice Danger-Tú por ser secretario del comité y tú por capitana de las porristas-El correcaminos y la coneja asienten-Por suerte no soy capitán de ningún equipo esa reunión debe ser MUY aburrida-

-Yo pienso que sera interesante-Dice Rev-Se estarán organizando los horarios de las practicas de cada equipo, los días permanentes y que equipos practicaran al mismo tiempo por el resto del año-

-Uy sí, MUY interesante-

-Bueno-Dice Lexi-Siempre se arma algún problema con eso de los horarios o se suelta algún chisme jugoso-

-Eso SÍ es interesante, me cuentan todo lo que se enteren-Dice el pato-Escuché el año pasado que Tech le gritó a todos los capitanes que no quería que ningún equipo practicara cerca de ellos para que no lo "desconcentran con el ruido". En especial el equipo de atletismo ya que corren en la vuelta de la cancha de futbol americano-

-Pero sí hay una importante distancia entre la pista y la cancha-Dice Rev.

-A ese tipo no le importa nada más que él-Dice Danger-Yo pienso en mi pero también en ustedes, mi familia y Misty Breeze.

-Y por eso te queremos patito-Dicen Rev y Lexi.

Mientras del otro lado de la cafetería.

-Hey Doc ¿Por qué no vamos a las pruebas de atletismo?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Par ver a tu noviecito correr-

-¡Deja de decirle así idiota!-Dice Tech-Además tenemos que ir a las pruebas del equipo de lucha para ver a Slam torturar a los de primer año-

-Vamos tenemos tiempo, las pruebas de atletismo son después de las mías-Dice Slam.

-Vamos Tech será divertido-

-Bien-Dice molesto-Pero ni se les ocurra molestarme-

-Ese es nuestro amigo-

(...)

Era la hora de la salida y los amigos se encontraban rumbo a la pista de atletismo. Cuando llegaron a la pista, Lexi y Danger se sentaron en el borde para ver mejor a su amigo y Rev se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Cuando Rev llegó a los vestidores vio a otras 10 personas cambiándose, él siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo. Rev sentía vergüenza ya que todos lo estaban mirando. Ellos usaban pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla y él usaba shorts. Además todos ellos eran musculosos, altos y de aspecto muy masculino, por otro lado Rev era al menos una cabeza más bajo que cualquiera de ellos, delgado y de aspecto femenino.

Los aspirantes al equipo salieron de los vestidores a la pista. En la pista estaba Flash González, capitán del club de baile y danza, alumno de tercero y el capitán del equipo de atletismo. 

Flash era un ratón con acento mexicano, él estaba vestido con el uniforme del equipo de atletismo y un sombrero estilo mexicano.

-¡Hola amigos!-Dice el ratón-Con que quieren hacer las pruebas-Todos asientes con la cabeza-Bueno solo tienen que correr más o menos 350 metros, es decir una vuelta a la cancha de futbol americano, claro mientras saltan las bardas. Mi mejor tiempo es de 34.59 segundos, veamos que tal lo hacen-Guiña un ojo-Son 11 y hay 4 carriles, así que se harán 3 carreras-Dice sonriente el ratón-Iremos en orden alfabético, Addams, Cabello, Cleveland y Evans van primero, los demás tomen asiento para ver mientras controlo el tiempo de cada uno-

Rev se sienta al lado de sus amigos junto a los demás aspirantes en el borde de la pista. La primera carrera terminó siendo 10 minutos el mejor tiempo, luego salió la segunda siento 5 minutos el mejor tiempo y finalmente llegó el turno de Rev.

Rev estiraba sus músculos tranquilamente, tomaba su pie y llevaba el talón hasta su trasero durante unos segundos para luego cambiar de pie. El correcaminos junto a los otros 2 aspirantes se puso en la línea de arranque.

-Preparados, listos y ¡ya!-Gritó Flash.

Lexi y Danger solo pudieron decir un "animo Rev" ya que esté terminó antes que pudieran dar otro grito de aliento.

-No lo puedo creer-Dice Flash quien al igual que todos estaba sorprendido.

Todos estaban de boca abierta, incluso los 2 aspirantes que estaban corriendo pararon para ver a Rev, quien se encontraba nervioso y confundido por toda las miradas y la atención.

-¿Hice algo que no debía?-Dice Rev.

-¡Para nada chico!-Dice Flash corriendo hasta estar al lado de Rev-¡Tus piernas son de oro!¡Superaste mi tiempo por 20 segundos, te quiero en mi equipo!-

-En serio-Dice emocionado Rev.

-¿Bromeas? Eres mi corredor soñado-Dice Flash-Ustedes dos vuelvan a hacer la carrera y Rev siéntate a descansar-Rev asiente y vuelve a su lugar.

Luego de un rato, Flash llamó a todos los jugadores hasta el medio de la pista.

-Bien diré quien quedo, primero el más obvio-Dice el ratón-Rev Runner, hasta tu nombre es perfecto. Bienvenido al equipo-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-Dice Rev abrazando al ratón y luego fue corriendo hasta donde sus amigos y los abrazó.

-¡Felicidades Revy!-

-¡Te dije que daba suerte! Soy el pato de la fortuna-

-¡Gracias chicos!-

Luego que el ratón terminara de decir los resultados los aspirantes se fueron a cambiar menos el correcaminos que se quedo hablando con sus amigos.

-Bueno a celebrar-Dice Danger-Vamos a la heladería de la otra calle por unos helados-

-Claro Revy lo merece-

-Gracias chicos pero antes tengo que bañarme y cambiarme-

-Antes de que vayas a cambiarte, tomemos una foto-Dice la coneja.

A la derecha Lexi guiñando un ojo mientras sostenía el celular para sacar la selfie, Rev estaba en el medio sacando la lengua de manera coqueta y en la izquierda Danger con el filtro de los lentes de sol haciendo una pose de "chico cool" tapando su boca con su mano, específicamente con los dedos pulgar e indice. La coneja toma la foto y la envía al grupo ellos.

-La mandé a nuestro grupo-Dice la coneja-Ahora le voy a avisar a mamá que iremos a la heladería para celebrar a Rev-

-Buena idea-Dicen el pato y el correcaminos mientras le escriben a sus madres.

-Listo-Dice Rev-Ahora me voy a dar una ducha rápida y vuelvo-

-Claro te esperamos-

-Adelántense luego los alcanzo-

-Luego de verte hoy, no tengo duda alguna-Dice Danger.

Lexi y Danger caminaban hasta la salida y Rev corrió hasta los vestidores donde los aspirantes que se estaban vistiendo lo felicitaron y alagaron, luego se fueron y Rev se metió a la ducha.

(...)

En el gimnasio se llevaban a cabo las pruebas del equipo de lucha. Slam estaba probando a los aspirantes junto al capitán del equipo. En las gradas Ace y Tech se reían de los golpes y las caídas de los aspirantes al luchar contra Slam o el capitán. El tiempo paso rápido y ya era hora de irse.

-¿Vamos chicos?-Dice Slam mientras agarra su bolso deportivo-En 5 minutos empieza el novio de Tech-

-Cállate gordo-Dice Tech-Solo lo haremos por dos razones-Dice levantando un dedo-Uno, lo hago porque me obligaron a ir-Levanta otro dedo-Dos, quiero ver si corre tan bien como hace frente-

-Tres-Susurra Ace-Quieres verle el culo cuando corre-Sigue susurrando.

Los chicos se fueron caminando hasta la pista de atletismo, la cual estaba convenientemente cerca de la cancha de futbol americano. Los chicos se sentaron en lo más alto de las gradas.

-Veamos donde está ese pajarraco-Dice Tech mirando de lado a lado.

-Ahí está-Dice Slam.

-Ya lo vi-Dice Ace-¡Ay! pero que cortito está ese short que tiene puesto tu novio-Luego agrega-Sobre todo para alguien que tiene un traje de baño del 1900-

-¡¿Dónde?!-Dice Tech para luego aclarar su garganta-Quiero decir ¿Dónde está ese pajarraco?-

El coyote logra ver la parte trasera del correcaminos, Rev estaba estirando sus músculos específicamente los de las piernas. El correcaminos usaba una ajustada camisa sin mangas blanca y un short rojo, el short era pegado al cuerpo y ajustado.

"Vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara a mi perforadora perforar esa cueva"Piensa Tech al ver el trasero del ave"¿Qué cosas pienso? A mi no me gusta"Piensa sonrojado.

La carrera comenzó y Rev terminó en menos de 14 segundos.

-¡Hizo 350 metros en menos de 14 segundos!-Dice Slam.

-Y encima él iba saltando bardas-Dice Ace-Es impresionante-

-Whou-Es lo único que sale de la boca de Tech.

Cuando dieron los resultados ellos escucharon que Rev fue elegido para el equipo, aunque eso era obvio ya que fue el más rápido. Luego vieron a Rev correr a abrazar a Danger y Lexi. Ellos veían todo hasta que un olor a podrido llegó hacia ellos.

-¡Que olor!-Dice Ace tapándose la nariz.

-¡Slam!-Dice una voz con acento francés haciendo que los 3 voltearan-Con que aquí estabas mi amigo-

El dueño de la voz era nada más y nada menos que Pierre Le Pew. Él era el capitán del equipo de lucha, alumno de tercero y miembro del club de francés, sin mencionar que era el "galán" de Acme High, ya que coqueteaba con todo lo que tuviera falda.

Pierre era un humano alto y delgado, con el cabello largo de color blanco con una línea negra, su cabello estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo, tenía una gran nariz y usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria y un bastón con una esfera roja en la punta. Y como olvidar su tan peculiar perfume francés con olor a zorrillo.

-Con razón olía a mierda-Dice Tech con la nariz tapada.

-¿Hay algún problema Pierre?-Pregunta Slam.

-No para nada-Dice Pierre-Solo era para informarte que el lunes haremos el inventario una hora antes por la reunión de los capitanes con el comité-

-Claro no hay problema-

-Eres un gran amigo Slam-Dice Pierre volteando a ver a la pista-¿Vinieron a ver las pruebas de atletismo?-

-Sí, fue la idea de Ace. Él y yo acompañamos a Tech para ver su... am...-Dice Slam, no podía decirle que iban a ver a Rev.

-A ver si hay material para nuestro equipo-Dice Ace astutamente-Las piernas rápidas son importantes para el futbol americano-

-¡Oh! que listos-Dice Pierre para ver algo que le llamó la atención-¿Quién es esa?-

-¿Quién?¿Lexi?-Dice Slam y Ace mira con el ceño fruncido a Pierre-Tú la conoces es la capitana de las porristas-

-Ella no-Dice Pierre-Ella-Dice señalando a Rev.

-¡¿Rev?!-Dice alarmado Tech.

-Rev-Susurra-Un lindo nombre para una chica linda-Dice con su típico acento.

-¡¿Chica linda?!-Dicen los 3 animales antropomórficos.

-No es que piense que Lexi sea fea-Dice Pierre-Pero ella es un triangulo invertido, mucho pecho y poca cadera. En cambio esa...-Suspira-Rev es una hermosa, deliciosa y jugosa pera, no tendrá mucho pecho pero tiene una cadera amplia, unos muslos gordos y ese trasero ¡oh! no me hagan hablar sobre su gran trasero-

-¡Disculpa!-Dice Tech pero Pierre ni lo escucha, lo más probable por estar viendo a Rev.

-Además sin maquillaje se ve más linda y natural, como una verdadera dama francesa-

-Em... Pierre ella no es lo que tú... ella es am... -Dice Slam mientras Ace se reía por la cara que puso Tech quien parecía iba a explotar de la ira.

-Es un macho-Dice Tech ya cansado del idiota enamorado.

-¿Qué?-

-Rev es un chico-Dice Tech con su típica sonrisa torcida-Tu princesa es una príncipe-

-¿Esto es alguna broma tuya Coyote?-

-Es verdad lo que dice Tech-Dice Slam y Ace asiente.

-Rev es un chico, uno femenino pero uno al fin y al cabo-Dice Ace-Preguntale a cualquiera-

-Me... yo...-Suspira-Adiós Slam-Dice para irse.

-Jajaja-Se reia el coyote-Hasta aquí se escuchó su corazón romperse-

-¡Uf amigo eso estuvo cerca!-Dice Ace.

-¿Cerca de que?-

-De que a Tech le robaran-

-¿Qué me robaran qué?-

-A tu hermosa "pera"-Dice Ace.

-Número 1, eres un idiota; Número 2, el pajarraco no es una pera y número 3, nadie me roba nada-

-Sí tu lo dices-Dice Ace-Pero luego no llores cuando alguien te lo quite-

-Me voy, por alguna razón tengo ganas de comer pera-Dice Tech parándose sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo-Nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 18 para estudiar y luego mirar unas películas-

-Claro Doc-Dicen ambos.

-Ace ¿Crees que el Doc se de cuenta de lo que siente?-

-Esperemos Slam, Tech es un imbécil orgulloso y no lo va a aceptar y si no lo hace alguien que sí los acepte se lo robara-

-Jajaja ¡Que golpe bajo!-Dice el demonio de tazmania

-Bajo pero cierto-Dice el conejo.

-Tech necesita algo de amor en su vida-

-Nunca antes mejor dicho Slam-

-Mejor nos vamos que en media hora comienza mi programa favorito-

Ambos se pararon y se fueron.


	9. Capítulo 8

El fin de semana había parecido "agua entre los dedos" para todos los jóvenes de Acmetropolis, ya que hoy ya era lunes. Todos estaban con una cara de depresión y tristeza, bueno CASI todos ya que Rev estaba alegre, hoy era su primera reunión oficial y conocería a los capitanes de los equipos deportivos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los 3 amigos como siempre estaban hablando entre ellos.

-Las fotos que nos tomamos en la heladería quedaron como el boletín de calificaciones de Rev-Dice Lexi-De 10-

-No sé-Dice Danger-Prefiero las fotos del sábado en la plaza, lastima que te fuiste antes Rev-

-Lo lamento pero tenía que trabajar-

-¿Fin de semana movido?-

-Mucho-Dice Rev-Sobre todo el sábado, el domingo estuvo algo tranquilo-

-Tu jefe debe amarte por tu velocidad¿No?-

-No tu jefe debe odiarte, sino explícame el porque de tu horrible uniforme-

-Jajaja le doy la razón al pato-Dice Rev-No es el traje más lindo del mundo pero es muy aerodinámico-

-Siempre tengo la razón-Dice Danger-Hoy es la reunión de ustedes ¿Cierto?-

-Me había olvidado-Dice Lexi-Espero haber traído mi agenda con sugerencias de horario-

-Todo va a salir bien conejita-Dice Rev.

-Tan bien como me queda mi pantalón rosa-Dice Danger.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡TÚ pantalón rosa!-Dice Lexi algo enojada-¿El mismo pantalón rosa que tomaste "prestado" cuando fuimos de excursión con la profesora de biología? Y NO me has devuelto-

-Bueno yo SÍ tengo con que llenarlo-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-

-P L A N A, plana-

-¡PLANA!-Gritó furiosa mientras ahorcaba al pato.

-Chicos por favor-Dice Rev preocupado-Paren, todos nos están mirando-

En ese instante llega Gorlop-Hola Rev-Dice para ver a los otros dos peleando-¿Qué...-

-No preguntes-Dice serio Rev para luego sonreír-¿Sucede algo amigo?¿Algún problema con el comité?-

-No, no te preocupes-Luego pone un paquete arriba de la mesa-Un amigo mio te manda esto-

-¿Un amigo tuyo?-Dice Rev confundido.

-Sí, creo que tienes un admirador secreto-

Los chicos dejaron de pelear y se pusieron a mirar a un correcaminos sonrojado con una caja de color rojo con corazones dorados y un lazo blanco.

Rev toma delicadamente el moño y lo desata, abre la caja y ve una nota de color rosa pastel, toma la nota y lee.

-"Un dulce chocolate para un aún más dulce correcaminos D.S."-Rev se sonroja aún más.

-¡Rev tiene un admirador secreto!¡Rev tiene un admirador secreto!-Cantan Lexi y Danger.

-Dile a tu amigo que gracias pero no se hubiera molestado-Dice el correcaminos-No era necesario-

-De acuerdo se lo diré-Dice el monstruo-Te veo luego Rev, a ti también Lexi, adiós Danger-

-Adiós Gorlop-Dicen los 3 amigos.

-¡Uy Rev! Eres todo un rompe corazones-Dice Lexi.

-¿Son chocolates en forma de corazón? Que patético-Dice Danger-Yo los comeré por ti-

-¡Danger! Es el regalo de Rev-Dice Lexi-Hey Rev ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser?-

-No lo sé-Dice Rev-En el poco tiempo que he estado aquí solo he conocido al comité, mi clase y el equipo de atletismo-Suspira-¿Quieren chocolate?-

-SÍ-Dicen ambos y los 3 empiezan a comer el chocolate.

-Mmm...cereza-Dicen los 3.

Mientras en el otro lado de la cafetería Tech, Slam y Ace estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando escuchan un grito.

-¡PLANA!-Esa era la voz de Lexi.

Los 3 voltearon a ver a la mesa de la coneja quien estaba ahorcando al pato mientras el correcaminos no sabía que hacer.

-Cielos, ese pato sí la enloqueció-Dice Slam.

-Lexi no es plana ¿Qué le pasa a ese pato?-Dice Ace-Tiene tremendo pecho-

-Se refiere supongo a que es plana de atrás-Dice Tech.

-Bueno no todos tienen un novio con dos balones de soccer en lugar de trasero-Dice Ace para ver a Gorlop darle una caja a Rev-Bueno tú TENÍAS uno-

-Él no es mi... ¿Cómo que tenía?-Dice Tech para ver a Rev con un paquete en las manos-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Significa que al rojito le gusta la pera-

-Jajaja, no lo creo-Dice Slam-Gorlop es heterosexual-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Él es un amigo del equipo de lucha por eso lo sé-Dice Slam-Seguro es para darle la bienvenida al comité-

-¡Uf! La segunda bala de la que te salvas Tech-Dice Ace-Un rival menos-

-¡Rev tiene un admirador secreto!¡Rev tiene un admirador secreto!-Escuchan los 3.

-¿Quién se lo envió entonces?-Gruñe mientras escucha a los amigos del correcaminos.

-Tú competencia-

-Dejen de molestar con eso-Tech se pone de pie-Voy a fumar-

(...)

Tech caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta trasera, los pocos que estaban ahí huían de él. Tech caminaba con su típica cara de "vete o muere" cuando ve a Flash.

-¡Hey tú!-Dice Tech.

-¿S s sí T T Tech-Dice con miedo el ratón olvidándose que él puede correr 350 metros en 34 segundos

-Quiero que pidas para que el equipo de atletismo practique a la misma hora que nosotros-

-Pe pero sí tu dijiste que...-

-¿Qué estoy diciendo ahora?-

-¡Claro señor Coyote!-

-Bien-Dice Tech para prender un cigarro.

-Señor Coyote-El coyote lo mira-¿Pu puedo irme?-

-Sí vete-

-Gracias a dios-Dice para corre a mil por hora.

(...)

Eran las 14:30 cuando la campana sonó indicando la hora de la salida. Rev fue hasta el salón 208 donde sería la reunión, él llegó primero luego llegaron Melvin, Gorlop y Pinkster.

Gorlop colocaba sillas extra alrededor de la mesa; Pinkster y Melvin arreglaban algunos papeles y Rev que ya había terminado con su papeleo, preparaba café y té para los capitanes.

A las 14:40 empezaron a llegar los capitanes a la sala y a las 14:45 iban a empezar cuando entra un conejo exhausto.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-Dice Ace Bunny-

-N n no ha ha hay pro problema Ace-Dice Pinkster-No habíamos empezado aún-

Rev se acerca a Ace para darle un vaso de té.

-Gracias Rev y lo siento gente-Dice para sentarse al lado de el coyote, que sorprendentemente llegó a tiempo.

-Bu bu bueno ahora que estamos to to todos e e empecemos-Dice Pinkster-Primero nu nu nuestro nu nu nuevo secretario Rev Runner pasara la lista-

-Equipo de natación, Adolpho Delfino-

-Aquí-Levanta la aleta un delfín.

-Equipo de espadachines, Ace Bunny-

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-

-Equipo de porristas, Lexi Bunny-

-Aquí presente Revy-

-Equipo de futbol americano, Tech E Coyote-

El coyote asiente con la cabeza.

-Equipo de atletismo, Flash González-

-Aquí, piernas de oro-

-Equipo de lucha, Pierre Le Pew-

-Una flor para otra flor, si quieres seguimos esto en la arena de lucha-Dice dándole una flor mientras gruñe Tech.

-Gracias por la flor... supongo-Dice incomodo Rev y luego sigue con los equipos de soccer, voleibol, handball, basquetbol y tenis-Bien estamos todos-

-Gracias Rev-Dice Pinkster-Bueno empezamos con los horarios, todos darán sus sugerencias y arreglaremos todo para que todos estemos conformes-

Uno por uno fueron diciendo horarios que estaban disponibles, que equipos podían estar en el mismo horario y cuales no podían estar juntos, por ejemplo el equipo de lucha no podían entrenar al mismo tiempo que el de futbol americano porque 3 integrantes estaban en ambos equipos como Slam o como una porrista que estaba en el equipo de natación, etc. Por otro lado Pierre estuvo TODA la reunión diciéndole a Rev piropos y coqueteando con él, cansando no solo al correcaminos.

-A a a alguna su su sugerencia Flash-Preguntó el cerdo.

-Bueno...-Dice mirando al coyote-Entrenar con el equipo de futbol americano-

Todos los demás capitanes y el comité miraban con miedo al ratón "Tech lo va a matar"Pensaron todos.

-E e estás seguro de querer eso-Preguntó Melvin y el ratón asiente.

-S s si Te Te Tech n n no ti ti tiene pro pro problemas co co con e e eso-Dice Pinkster mirando al coyote. Tech se alzó de hombros de manera desinteresada.

-Bueno eso quedo decidido, Rev-Dice Melvin.

Rev comenzó a dacir los horarios para ver que todo estuviera en orden cuando terminó dijo-Alguna pregunta-

-Tengo una pregunta-Dice Pierre y Rev asiente-Hay una cosa que me está matando ¿Cómo encajas TODO eso en esos jeans?-

-¿Qué?-Dice Rev y todos miran a Pierre confundidos, incluso Tech.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de que hablo-

-La verdad no, lo siento-

-De que tienes un gran culo gordo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dicen todos menos Pierre y Tech, esté último gruñía.

-Maldita sea, tus nalgas son como dos planetas-Dice sin venganza-Yo voy de cabeza y hago un bocadillo de jamón con tus nalgas, mi fruta prohibida-

Rev no sabía donde meterse, los demás tenían cara de "¿Qué rayos le pasa?" y Tech echaba humo.

-¡Se acabó ya me hartaste zorrillo de cuarta!-Dice Tech y se tira encima de Pierre.

El único que quiso meterse a separar fue Ace, todos los demás tenían miedo de meterse y salir herido.

-¡Amigo basta!¡No vale la pena!-Dice Ace-Nos tiene hartos a todos pero tampoco es para esto-

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Rev y todos se detuvieron-Sr Le Pew, no me interesa tener nada con usted y la verdad me da ASCO su coqueteo y sus piropos-Dice mirando molesto a Pierre-Y usted Sr Coyote, no me parece correcto resolver las cosas de manera violenta, sí bien esté individuo ya nos agoto la paciencia a todos-Dice Rev mirando serio a Tech-No puedo creerlo de alumnos de tercero-Rev suspira-Alguna pregunta-Todos estaban impactados como para decir algo-Si no hay preguntas, prosiga presidente-

-Y s s si ha hay otro in incidente como esté lo lo comunicare a la di di directora Za Za Zadavia y los suspenderá a ambos por acoso y por agresión-Dice el cerdito-Yo yo do do doy po por terminada la re re reunión,adiós a todos-

Ace agarra a Tech para irse, Lexi cachetea a Pierre quien estaba en el suelo y se lleva a Rev con ella y los demás se fueron, claro que ellos cuchicheaban todo lo ocurrido en la reunión.

-¿Estás bien Rev?-

-Sí Lexi, no te preocupes-Dice Rev sonriendo-Idiotas como ese hay en todos lados-

-Y que lo digas-Dice Lexi-¿Viste la bomba de tiempo que era ese coyote explotar así? Aunque siendo sincera yo también hubiera golpeado al idiota pero él se me adelanto-

-Ese coyote será un idiota violento pero... le agradezco que aunque no fuera su intención me ayudara-

-Danger se va a morir cuando se entere-Dice Lexi-Primero "D.S." tu admirador secreto, luego Pierre coqueteando vulgarmente contigo y ahora el criminal te "defiende", claro que no fue su intención. Rev enséñame a atraer hombres para ser como tú que los atraes por docenas-

-Lexi no exageres que a ti te llueven los pretendientes-Dice Rev-Además te vi muy amistosa con Ace-

-Cállate Revy-

-Jajaja-

(...)

El conejo trataba de calmar a su amigo-Tech respira y calmate-Dice Ace.

-Estoy calmado-Dice Tech-

-Sí y yo soy el presidente de Acmetropolis-

-Ya, ya me calme es que me harté con ese zorrillo-

-Y como no te va a hartar que se metió con tu novio-

-Él NO es mi...¡ah!¡Maldito pajarraco!-

-Tech, él te gusta es normal-Dice Ace-No seas idiota y admítelo-

Tech queda pensativo y dice.

-Envíale un mensaje al gordo que vaya a mi casa en 20 minutos-Dice sacando su celular-Yo le enviaré un mensaje al pajarraco menor-

-¿Qué?¿Para qué?-

-Tú hazlo-Ace le hizo caso y le escribió a Slam.

-Ten-Dice Tech dándole su casco de repuesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Doc?-

-¡Mejor que nunca!-Dice el coyote-¿Qué esperas? Súbete-

El conejo suspira para subir a la motocicleta.

(...)

El coyote y el conejo llegan a la casa del primero donde habían dos individuos confundidos esperando.

En la puerta estaban hablando Slam y Rip cuando ven llegar a Tech y a Ace.

-¿De que se trata esto Doc?-Dice Slam.

-Sí, estaba viendo mi programa-Dice Rip.

Tech se saca el casco-Ahora lo sabrán, vamos a mi habitación-Ambos miran a Tech para luego ver al conejo quien alzó los hombros en señal de "ni la menor idea".

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-Dice Ace-Debes ser el hermano de Rev, Rip-

-Sí y tú ere...-

-Ace, uno de los mejores amigos del coyote más listo y a la vez más idiota del mundo-

-¡Que entren carajo!-Grita el coyote-Antes de que lleguen mis padres-

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de el coyote, él cerró la puerta.

-Siéntense donde quieran-

Los otros 3 se sientan en el suelo en posición india y Tech se para enfrente de ellos.

-¿Bueno que es todo esto?-Dice Rip.

-Enloqueciste Tech-Dice Ace.

-Cállense y les digo-Suspira-No se como decir esto-Dice para tomar un gran respiro.

-Dilo con confianza Tech-Dice Slam.

-YO TECH E COYOTE AMO A REV ROAD RUNNER-

Los 3 lo miraban con cara de "no ¡En serio!" para luego pensar "Al fin se dio cuenta!.

-Sino me dices, no me doy cuenta-Dice Ace.

-Ya era hora-Dice Rip.

-Aleluya-Dice Slam.

-Cállense-Dice el coyote-Ustedes me ayudaran a que él sea mi novio-

-¡¿EH?!-Dicen los chicos confundidos.


	10. Capítulo 9

Un demonio de tasmania estaba tranquilamente en su habitación viendo las luchas mientras comía palomitas de maíz, él se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en la reunión y qué horarios habría elegido Pierre para el equipo.

El demonio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó y la pantalla mostraba:"Tiene un mensaje de:Ace" y decidió abrirlo.

Ace:Slam ven urgente a la casa del Doc

Ace:Creo que enloqueció

Ace:Más de lo usual antes que preguntes

Ace:En 20 minutos estamos ahí, eso sino chocamos

Yo:Voy

"Voy" fue lo único que escribió Slam pero es que él no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Slam vivía a pocas cuadras de Tech pero prefirió ir lo más pronto posible ya que, 20 minutos se tomaba una persona normal en ir de la escuela a la casa del coyote durante la hora pico pero... un "Tech más loco de lo usual" igual mete pie al acelerador y atropella a 2 o 3... o 10 u 11 personas para llegar 1 o 2 minutos antes.

(...)

Un correcaminos estaba en el sofá del living mirando su programa favorito aprovechado que el profesor de matemáticas faltó a las clases el día de hoy, cuando su celular sonó, lo agarro y vio en la pantalla:"Tiene un mensaje de:Tech el acosador de Rev".

"¿El coyote querrá más fotos de Rev en traje de baño?"Piensa Rip.

Tech el acosador de Rev:20 minutos, esté lugar

Luego vio que había una imagen de un mapa de Acmetropolis con una casa marcada, está casa estaba bastante cerca de la suya, "No tengo otra opción supongo".

Yo:Ya voy

Rip sale al jardín en busca de su bicicleta y ve a su madre sentada cerca de la zona de la parrilla tomando un té.

-Ma me voy tengo un trabajo en equipo-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe dulzura?-

-No gracias Ma, está bastante cerca-

-Cuidate mi pequeño bebé-Dice Harriet mientras corre al lado de su hijo para besarle la cabeza.

(...)

Luego de unos 15 minutos llegó a su destino, no había nadie así que decidió sentarse a esperar los 5 minutos restantes.

(...)

Cuando Slam llegó a la casa del coyote vio que no había señal de esté pero había un pequeños correcaminos sentado en el escalón de la puerta, "Esté debe ser Rip, el hermano de Rev¿Qué hará aquí?".

-¡Hola!-Dice Slam sonriendo.

-Hey-Dice el correcaminos levantándose del escalón de la puerta para hablar con el recién llegado.

-Eres el hermano de Rev ¿Cierto?-

-Sí y tú eres...-

-Slam Tasmania, soy un de los mejores amigos de Tech-Dice Slam-Veo que también te llamó-

-Sí me mandó un mensaje que viniera para aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de para qué nos llamó?-

-No pero algo me dice que es por tu hermano-

-Ahg-Se queja Rip-No es más fácil admitir que lo ama y ya-

-Jajaja pienso lo mismo, Tech es un idiota-Ambos se rieron cuando escucharon la motocicleta de Tech acercándose.

(...)

Hacía menos de 10 minutos que el coyote había llegado y ya había confirmado que no estaba más loco de lo normal sino que estaba enamorado, como sus amigos ya sospechaban.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?-Dice Ace haciendo sonrojar a Tech-¿Fue por lo de Pierre?-Tech gruñe.

-¿Quién es Pierre?¿Y qué hizo?-Pregunto Rip.

-Es el capitán del equipo de luchas de Acme High-Dice Slam-Y llamó a tu hermano deliciosa, jugosa y hermosa pera o algo así-

-¿Pera?-

-Poco pecho y mucha cadera-Dice Ace mientras dibuja en el aire una pera con sus dedos-

-¡Oh! Pera, sí Rev tiene forma de pera-Dice Rip.

-Sí pero no me referia a eso Slam-Dice Ace-En la reunión Pierre se la pasó hablando sobre como haría un "bocadillo de jamón con las nalgas" de tu hermano-Tech gruño al recordar eso.

-¿En serio hizo eso Pierre?-Pregunto Slam.

-Sí y Tech se le tiró encima para golpearlo-

-¡Whou! Si papá se entera se muere pero antes lo mata a él-

-Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso-Dice Tech-Pero no me di cuanta por eso-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Rip haciendo sonrojar a Tech.

-Bueno... si soy sincero me gustó desde que lo vi y cuando conocí su personalidad caí más y más en sus redes-Dice recordando todo lo sucedido con el ave-Pero lo que me abrió los ojos fue...-

Flashback

Un coyote caminaba rumbo a su motocicleta cuando cruzó enfrente de los vestidores y escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo.

"Algún imbécil de primero debe estar bañándose, gritando para que le haga una broma y yo que necesito liberar tensión por lo de ese apestoso tipo"Pensó el coyote mientras se metía a los vestidores.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue un bolso deportivo de color rojo. "Sería una pena que alguien le quitara la ropa al novato y que él tuviera que ir desnudo a su casa"Pensó con malicia. Pero cuando abrió el bolso vio unos shorts rojos muy familiares.

"¡Pero sí esto es de...!"El ruido del agua cayendo paró y vio al correcaminos salir de la ducha solo con una toalla atada alrededor de su pecho mientras las gotas de agua corrían por sus plumas-Rev-Susurra Tech.

-¿Tech qué haces aquí?-Dice confundido Rev.

-Yo...-

-¿Esa es mi ropa? ¿Qué haces con ella?-Dice Rev mientras trata de alcanzar su ropa, Tech alzó la ropa tan rápido como puedo para evitar que Rev pueda alcanzarla.

-No juegues y dame mi ropa-Dice el correcaminos parándose en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar o al menos tratar de alcanzar su ropa.

-Ruega por ella-Susurra Tech.

-¿Qué?-

-Que ruegues por ella-

-Solo dámela ¿Quieres?-

-No, no quiero-Dice serio-Lo que quiero es que me respetes-

-No respetaría a alguien que es un idiota bravucón NUNCA-

-Sí lo harás-

-Oblígame-Dice serio el ave-¡AH!-Rev gritó cuando Tech le arrebató la toalla dejándolo totalmente desnudo-¡¿Qué haces?!-Gritó mientras cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos.

Inmediatamente Tech agarró las muñecas de Rev y lo jaló para besarlo-Mmm... Mhg...-Rev al principio luchaba tratando de apartar al coyote pero Tech le apretó el pico para que él lo abriera y así introducir su lengua. Poco a poco Rev fue perdiendo las ganas de luchar y dejó que Tech se hiciera cargo de todo.

El coyote afloja el agarre de las muñecas del correcaminos y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del correcaminos de manera dominante, Rev pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tech.

-Tech-Susurra Rev cuando se separan por aire. Tech toma a Rev y lo pone contra la pared, luego toma las piernas del correcaminos y las recorre con sus manos.

-Tu cuerpo... es... la cosa... más hermosa... que he... visto nunca-Dice de manera entrecortada Tech.

-Tech yo quiero que...-

-Sí Rev-

-Quiero que me...-

-RING, RING, RING...-

Luego el coyote se levantó de apuro todo sudado en su cama.

-Fue... un... sueño...-Dice para luego ver sus sabanas-¡Oh!¡Mierda!-

Fin del Flashback

-Y luego tuve que lavar mis sabanas-Dice avergonzado Tech.

-¡Whou!-Dice Ace-Amigo eso fue intenso-

-¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo con mi hermano?-Dice Rip.

-Por eso estabas raro el sábado ¿Cierto?-Dice Slam.

-Sí y eso no fue todo, pasó algo similar cuando estaba en la ducha, el sábado soñé que estábamos en mi cama y ayer que teníamos 3 bebes correcaminos y 5 pequeños coyotes corriendo por la casa-

-Ja, de verdad te flechó-Dice Ace riendo.

-¿Al fin aceptas que te gusta Rev?-

-Sí, sí lo hago-Dice Tech-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Es listo, valiente, amable, dulce, talentoso, gracioso, tiene esa voz irritante y fastidiosa que es hermosa, es sexy, diablos muy sexy-

-¡Whou!¡Whou!¡Whou!-Dice incomodo Rip-Ya entendimos por favor para, es mi hermano ¿Sabes?-

-Antes trate de ocultarlo pero cuando ese apestoso le dijo esas cosas no me resistí, tuve que golpearlo-Dice Tech furioso-Y si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de Rev, se muere-

-Okey, okey-Dice Ace-¿Y cómo exactamente quieres que te ayudemos para que seas su novio?-

-Acepto sugerencias así que...-Dice Tech-Vamos ¿Qué esperan?-

-Bueno Rev es un romántico, así que porque no pruebas con algo de la vieja escuela-Sugiere Rip.

-Es una buena idea-Dice Slam.

-Flores, velas y la luz de la luna-Dice Ace.

-Solo hay un problema-Dice Rip-Rev cree que eres un "idiota golpea cerditos y amenaza correcaminos"-

-¿En serio dijo eso?-Preguntó Tech.

-Síp-

-Bueno necesitas que cambie esa imagen de ti o sino en 10 años Rev estará casado con algún otro tipo-Dice Ace.

-¡ESO NI EN MIS PESADILLAS!-Gritó el coyote.

-Calmate Doc-

-Lo siento estoy...-

-Celoso-Dijeron los 3 con cara de "eso es muy obvio".

-Sí lo admito estoy celoso pero entiendan un humano de cuarta, quinta y sexta le mira el culo las 24 horas a Rev-Dice Tech con furia-En todo caso Rip ¿Qué clase de chicos le gustan a tu hermano?-

-A Rev no le importa ni el físico ni nada de eso-Dice el correcaminos-Solo se fija en el interior de las personas, a él le gustan los chicos honestos, leales, graciosos, generosos, amables y románticos-

-Y a ti te tiene como un imbécil bully-Dice el conejo.

-Y como un violento criminal-Dice el demonio de tasmania.

-NO ayudan chicos-Dice Tech acentuando el "No".

-Bueno piensa el lado positivo-Dice el conejo-No le importa ni el físico ni la especie, es un punto a tu favor-

-Sí supongo, ¿Alguna otra idea?-

-Tengo una-Dice Slam-Gorlop invitó a todo el comité a la lucha del miércoles por la noche, lo que quiere decir que Rev estará ahí-

-Te escucho-Dice Tech.

-Y Ace y tú van a ir a apoyarme por lo que estaran en el mismo sitio-Dice Slam-Aprovecha eso a tu favor-

-Slam eres un genio-Dice Tech sonriendo-¿Algo más?-

-Ya sé, puedes aprovechar las practicas para acercarte a él-Dice Ace-Los equipos de futbol americano y atletismo practican a la misma hora ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si tuvieran ese cerebro para las matemáticas serían los mejores alumnos del mundo-Dice alegre el coyote-Mañana hay practica y voy a aprovechar eso-Mira su reloj-Mierda, se está haciendo tarde y mis padres están por llegar, vamos a acompañar a Rip a su casa-Tech sonríe-No puedo dejar a mi cuñado solo hasta su casa-

-No creo que sea buena idea, mis padres no te pueden ver-Dice Rip-Es más ni Rev te puede ver o se armará un lio-

-Buen punto-Dicen los otros 3.

-Descuida Tech vine en bicicleta así que no tardare mucho en llegar-Dice Rip-Me caes bien para mi hermano-Le sonríe-Por eso interrogare a mi hermano a ver como te puedes acercar a él-

(...)

Rev llegó de su primer reunión un poco decaído por todo lo que había pasado. Abrió la puerta buscó a su madre para saludarla, fue hacia el patio donde su madre estaba regando el rosal.

-Hola Ma-Dice Rev mientras besa la mejilla de su madre.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal la reunión?-Dijo rápidamente Harriet.

-Estuvo bien hasta que dos chicos empezaron a pelear-

-¿Pelear?¿Por qué dulzura?-

-Un chico empezó a decirme obscenidades y mil barbaridades sobre mi trasero y...-

-No me digas que el otro chico te defendió-Interrumpió Harriet a su hijo-¡Oh que caballero!-Dice ella con cara de ilusión.

-No exactamente-Dice Rev-El chico lo golpeó porque al igual que a todos estaba harto del tipejo ese-Dice el correcaminos-Incluso Lexi lo abofeteó-

-Lexi siempre fue fuerte-Dice Ma Runner-Jajaja esa chica es un hueso duro de roer-

-Sí lo sé-Dice Rev.

-Y aunque no haya sido su intención le agradezco a ese chico por defender a mi pequeño-

-Yo también Ma, yo también le agradezco-

-Y sinceramente no me sorprende que hablen de tus curvas-Dice Harriet-Después de todo heredaste mi cuerpo y tú hermano el de tu padre-

-Ma te pasas-Dice Rev para luego pensar-¿Y mi hermano? Ya debería estar aquí-

-Él fue a hacer un trabajo de equipo-Dice Ma Runner-No sé con quien creo que con el gato simpático y el adorable canario-

-Bueno voy a bañarme, luego de hacer la tarea te ayudo con la cena-Dice mientras se va corriendo.

-Claro hijo-Dice Harriet mientras ve la espalda de su hijo-Síp, heredo mi trasero-Dice orgullosa para volver a su trabajo.

(...)

Rev se dio un baño y se puso ropa más cómoda y empezó a hacer sus deberes cuando recordó la nota de D.S. y se sonrojo.

"Me pregunto quien eres D.S., aunque también me pregunto porque Tech reacciono de esa manera tan violenta"Rev suspira-Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, mejor sigo con la química que ahí sí conozco las respuestas-Dice volviendo a hacer la tarea.

Cuando terminó sus deberes, Rev fue a ayudar a su madre con la cena.Luego de un rato llegó su hermano, se saludaron y hablaron, al poco tiempo llegó su padre. La familia Runner tuvo una cena movida, cosa típica en su familia. Luego Rev se puso la piyama y se fue a dormir con un montón de preguntas rondando en su cabeza.

Nota de la atura:Disculpen por subir el capítulo algo tarde pero es que tengo un resfrío tremendo por lo que estoy cansada, casi no puedo ni hablar y estoy con dolor de cabeza. Descuiden el viernes tendrán su capítulo a la hora de siempre. Besos y disculpen las molestias.

PD:Estoy haciendo un one-shot sobre TechxRev en la antigüedad y otro sorpresa (fue una sugerencia así hasta el momento de subirlo sera secreto). No sé cuando los subiré ya que faltan unos detalles pero solo quería comentárselos.


	11. Capítulo 10

Era martes al medio día cuando tocó la campana del almuerzo en Acme High. Un correcaminos muy peculiar iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería, claro que antes hizo una parada en el salón 110 para encontrarse con la coneja y el pato. Los 3 llegaron a la cafetería, fueron por su comida y se sentaron en su mesa para poder comer.

-¿Y sucedió algo emocionante en la aburrida reunión?-Pregunto Danger con la boca llena de puré de papas.

-Oh nada interesante-Dice Lexi-Solo se quisieron violar a Rev-

-¿Qué?-Dice confundido el pato, escupiendo algo de puré.

-¡Lexi no exageres!-Dice Rev-No me quisieron "violar", solo fue un idiota que vio muchos piropos en internet y quiso usarlos-

-De acuerdo eso si es interesante, dime más-

-Pierre Le Pew le dijo a Rev que como hacia para meter su trasero en sus jeans-

-Oh dios-Dice avergonzado Rev, Lexi lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

-Le dijo que se haría un sándwich con sus nalgas-

-Oh Revy no te conocía esas mañas-Dice Danger-Atraes a tantos chicos como la miel a las moscas, aunque...-Piensa el pato-Podría usarlo a mi favor, sal con algún nerd que me haga la tarea o con alguien del club de periodismo para que me consiga el número de Misty-

-Danger no te aproveches de los encantos de Rev-Dice Lexi-Además él tiene a D.S. sea quien sea-

-Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie-Dice Rev-D.S. fue un chico que me envió unos chocolates, fue tierno y romántico lo admito pero no sé nada sobre él. Tal vez solo quiso ser amable y no tiene la intensión de ser mi novio o algo así-

-Ay Revy quiero tu inocencia-Dice Danger-Como sea ¿Sucedió algo más?-

-Si con algo más te refieres a Tech golpeando a Pierre, entonces sí-Dice la coneja.

-Por eso el zorrillo tenía un ojo morado, pensé que había tenido un accidente en la lucha-

-No nada de eso, Tech gritó "ya me hartaste zorrillo de cuarta" y se le tiró encima para golpearlo-Dice Lexi recordando lo ocurrido ayer-Al menos hasta que Rev intervino, se separaron, Pinkster los regaño y yo abofeteé a Pierre por ser un idiota con Revy-

-De acuerdo Rev tenías razón, esa reunión SÍ fue interesante-Dice Danger.

-Chicos son mis amigos o mis enemigos-Dice Rev haciendo un puchero-Tienen suerte de los quiera tanto-

-Solo bromeamos y también te queremos-

En el otro lado dela cafetería se encontraban el coyote, el demonio de tasmania y el conejo, comiendo mientras planeaban como "Enamorar a Rev".

-Y... ¿Qué harás hoy en el entrenamiento?-Preguntó Slam.

Todavía no lo sé-Dice Tech-Creo que el balón se puede ir hacia él por "accidente", ¡Yo que sé!-

-Doc eres un genio que podría estar trabajando en la nasa-Dice Ace-Y no sabes como decirle a Rev "me gustas, sal conmigo"-

-Si fuera tan sencillo ya estaríamos casados y con hijos-Dice Tech-Además tú tampoco haz invitado a Lexi a salir-

-Solo espero el momento indicado-Dice avergonzado el conejo-Y esto se trata de ti no de mi ¿Cierto Slam?-

-¿Qué?-Dice el demonio de tasmania con la boca llena de comida.

-Nada viejo-Dice Ace y Tech lo mira con cara de "es en serio".

(...)

Eran las 14:30, hora de la salida de Acme High y los 3 amigos estaban yendo hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos a ver tu entrenamiento pero tenemos que hacer un ensayo sobre la contaminación lumínica para la profesora Velvet-Dice algo triste la coneja.

-No se preocupen chicos-Dice Rev alegre con siempre-La responsabilidad es primero ¿Quién es esa profesora?-

-Black Velvet, es la profesora más sexy de todo Acme High aunque es una loca amante de ponernos tarea, mucha tarea-Dice Danger con su cara de idiota enamorado-Pero eso no le quita lo sexy, ni siquiera el hecho de que usa esos lentes con el aumento más grande del mundo-

-No es para tanto, ni que ella fuera tan linda-Dice Lexi con el ceño fruncido-Es un asco como la miran mientras se les cae la baba-

-Celosa, estás celosa-Dice Danger para molestar a Lexi.

-Claro que no-Dice enojada Lexi-Adiós Rev-Dice la coneja mientras se va.

-Espérame coneja celosa-Dice el pato corriendo tras ella-Adiós Rev-

-Adiós chicos-Dice Rev-Bueno ahora a la practica-Dice mientras corre hacia los vestidores para poder prepararse para la practica del equipo de atletismo.

(...)

Con su velocidad Rev llegó en un parpadeo a los vestidores y se vistió con su nuevo uniforme. El uniforme del equipo de atletismo consiste en una playera sin mangas de color blanco con el escudo de Acme High en el frente, en la parte trasera tenía el nombre y número del corredor, en esté caso "R. Runner 06". También incluía unos pantalones deportivos hasta la rodilla de color azul oscuro, claro que a Rev no le entro ninguno de los "pantalones normales", así que el correcaminos tuvo que usar un short deportivo de color azul oscuro con el número 06 en el lado derecho. "No puedo creer que tenga que usar un short porque los pantalones no me suben en la zona de la cadera"Suspira"Gracias mamá"Piensa él.

Luego de cambiarse fue rumbo a la pista y miro en su reloj que faltaban 20 minutos para comenzar la practica así que tomó su portafolios y sacó un libro que había guardado para una ocasión como está.

-Bien a leer se ha dicho, un poco de "amor" no me hará mal-Dice Rev para sí mismo mientras se sienta de piernas cruzadas en la parte más baja de las gradas a la espera de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que no estaba ni el capitán presente.

(...)

El coyote caminaba rumbo hacia el campo de futbol americano, al ser el capitán tenía que estar antes de la hora de la practica. Cuando llegó fe a los vestidores a cambiarse, poniéndose el casco, los accesorios de protección y el uniforme del equipo con los típicos colores azul y blanco de la preparatoria. La playera tenía escrito "01 Coyote" en la parte trasera.Al salir de los vestidores notó que había alguien en las gradas. "¿Quién es?"Pensó.

-Carajo, no veo nada-Dijo Tech tratando de agudizar su vista logrando ver al correcaminos concentrado mientras leía un libro-Es Rev y si pruebo hacer un movimiento-Dijo en voz baja-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-Dice un recién llegado conejo, asustando a Tech en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-Dice el coyote agarrando su pecho-Casi se me para el corazón-

-¿Se te para el corazón o el pene al estar mirando a Rev?-Dice Ace-Anda y dile algo-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Qué te parece "lo siento se me fue el balón de las manos"?-

-¿Qué?-Dice el coyote cuando ve como Ace patea el balón hacia Rev.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?-

-Te salvo el trasero ahora ve con él-Dice mientras empuja al coyote-Yo me iré a cambiar y a buscar a Slam al kiosco de la esquina-Dice el conejo para luego irse-Suerte Doc-

Al mismo tiempo en el otro lado del campo de futbol americano se encontraba un correcaminos tan concentrado en su lectura que no se percato de las otras dos personas que estaban en el lugar, mucho menos notó que una de esas personas tiró un balón hacia él. Tampoco vio a un coyote corriendo hacia él y gritando.

-¡Cuidado!-Sucedió lo inevitable, el balón golpeó a Rev haciendo que él cayera de espalda contra las gradas tirando su libro.

Rev estuvo un momento de ojos cerrados cuando escuchó una voz decir.

-¡Rev!, Rev ¿Estás bien?-Con dificultad abrió los ojos y vio a un chico con casco arrodillado a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-Dice Rev mareado.

-El balón se fue de control, salió volando y te golpeó, estabas tan distraído que no lo notaste-Suspira el chico misterioso-Por suerte estabas sentado en la primera fila de las gradas sino te habría dolido más ¿Estás bien Rev?-

-Sí, gracias-Dice Rev para luego decir-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Nos conocemos?-

Con algo de miedo y nervios el coyote se saca el casco-Podría decirse que sí-

-¡¿Tech?!-Dice sorprendido Rev-Eres tú, yo...-

-Descuida no te voy a golpear o algo como te dije que haría aquel día, aunque creo que esto cuenta como golpearte, jaja-Dice Tech mientras se agacha para recoger el libro del correcaminos-Creo que esto es tuyo-

-Gracias-Dice tímidamente Rev mientras toma su libro. Sus manos se rozaron levemente al tomar el libro causando una sensación rara pero placentera para ambos. Sin quererlo ambos separaron sus manos rápidamente y miraron para el lado opuesto.

-Sí, no fue nada-Luego de decir eso hubo un silencio algo incomodo, bueno muy incomodo entre ambos.

"Bien han pasado 2 minutos y no la he cagado"Piensa el coyote"Mejor me voy antes de arruinarlo todo".

-Bueno...-Dice el coyote tratando de aparentar ser duro-Tengo que irme, soy el capitán y las sanguijuelas deben estar por llegar-Dice tomando su casco mientras se pone de pie-Además tu equipo debe estar por llegar así que nos vemos-Dice mientras se da la vuelta.

-¡Espera!-Dice Rev mientras lo toma de la mano-Yo quiero agradecerte por venir a ver si me encontraba bien-

-No fue nada-Dice Tech tratando de disimular su sonrojo-Fue mi culpa-

-Y-Dice Rev-Aunque no haya sido tu intención, gracias por lo de ayer, Pierre me tenía harto-

-Ni que lo digas-Dice Tech molesto-Lo volvería a hacer si pudiera-Dice para luego pensar "Para que la vas a cagar".

-No soy fan de la violencia pero igual, gracias-Dice Rev con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como sea ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Siempre están contigo-

-Lexi y Danger tuvieron que irse para hacer su tarea sobre la contaminación lumínica-

-Déjame adivinar, fue la profesora Velvet ¿Cierto?-Rev asiente con la cabeza-Esa vieja bruja me odia solo porque en segundo año no quise hacer el tema que ella "sugirió", más bien nos obligó a hacer-Dice Tech-Siempre elige el mismo tema y créeme creo que solo la aguantan por su cuerpo-

-Jajaja-Se ríe Rev-Es una casualidad que digas eso, hoy Danger me dijo "Es una loca que nos pone mucha tarea pero es sexy" o algo así-

-Jajaja-Se ríe Tech-Ace y Slam se le quedan viendo con cara de bobos cada vez que la ven-

-Hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están?-

-El dientudo se fue a buscar al gordo que debe estar comiendo en el kiosco de la esquina-Se queja Tech-Cielos, a veces parecen niños pequeños-

-Te entiendo-Dice Rev-A veces Lexi y Danger se comportan como unos niños pequeños también-

-Como ayer cuando estuvieron peleando-

-No me lo recuerdes-El coyote ríe-No es gracioso, no sabía donde meterme-

-Oh admite que fue divertido ver a la coneja ahorcando al pato-

-De acuerdo, fue gracioso-Dice Rev para que luego rieran ambos-Gracias por todo, tu equipo debe estar por llegar y yo debo seguir esperando al mio-Dice Rev-Adiós-

-Sí, adiós-Dice Tech para darse cuenta que aún tenía la mano del correcaminos "Que plumas tan suaves".

-Lo siento-Dice Rev mientras suelta su mano.

-No, no pasa nada-Dice el coyote para voltear y evitar que el correcaminos viera su sonrojo-Adiós Rev-

-Adiós Tech-Dice Rev algo sonrojado.

"Mi nombre suena tan lindo al salir de sus labios"Piensan ambos al mismo tiempo.

"No puedo creer que alguien que es visto por todos como un criminal sea tan... tierno"Piensa Rev"Puede ser ¿Qué me he equivocado con él?"Rev suspira"Quizás sea bueno darle otra oportunidad a ciertas personas"Piensa el correcaminos mientras lee el título de su libro "La delgada línea entre el odio y el amor".

Cuando el reloj marcó las 14:55 fue cuando empezaron a llegar los jugadores y los corredores de sus respectivos equipos. A las 15 en punto comenzó el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento siguió normal para ambos equipos, Tech jugó como siempre y Rev corrió tan rápido como en la prueba de ingreso, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía la mente en la cancha o en la pista.


	12. Capítulo 11

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y en el salón 208 se estaba llevando acabo una reunión del comité. Las reuniones generalmente empezaban a las 6:35 y terminaban a las 7:20, aunque a veces empezaban a las 14:45 y terminaban a las 15:30. Los chicos se encontraban haciendo sus respectivas tareas cuando Gorlop les hizo una pregunta a sus compañeros.

-Chicos ¿Vendrán está noche a la lucha de demostración?-

-Yo s s sí-Dice Pinkster-N n no me lo pe pe perdería por na na nada-

-Yo también planeo asistir-Dice Melvin-Incluso traeré a mi perro Sergeant Sirius-

-Bueno puedes contar con que iré-Dice Rev-Lexi y Danger también irán-

-Rev, si te sientes incomodo por lo de Pierre no vayas-Dice Gorlop preocupado-No quiero que te sientas mal-

-Gorlop ti ti tiene razón Rev-Dice Pinkster-Pierre po po podría intentar hacer algo d d de nuevo-

-Estoy bien chicos, gracias por preocuparse por mi-

-Claro eres nuestro amigo Rev-Dice Melvin y todos asientes-¿A qué hora es el enfrentamiento?-

-Será de 18:00 hasta las 20:00 horas-Contesta el monstruo.

-Será u u un poco ta ta tarde para ser dí dí día de se se semana ¿No lo crees?-

-Bueno es el único horario disponibles, no tuvimos opción-

-¿Y quiénes lucharan?-Preguntó Rev.

-Solo segundo y tercer año-Dice el monstruo rojo mientras calculaba algo en su calculadora y luego anotaba esos números en una planilla.

-Eso quiere decir que Slam participara-

-Sí, de hecho yo lucharé contra él-Dice Gorlop para luego preguntar-¿Por qué la pregunta?¿Lo conoces?-

-Lo conozco de cara solamente-Dice el correcaminos-Y Danger me dijo que él luchaba bien y que pensaba apostar a su favor, por eso pregunto-"Además si él lucha está noche, quiere decir que Tech estará ahí"Piensa Rev.

-Tí tí típico de Danger-Dice el cerdito mientras colocaba un sello en un documento que luego paso a las manos de Melvin-Por cierto Rev, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer entrenamiento con el equipo de atletismo?-

Rev se sonroja al recordar lo ocurrido ayer-Excelente-Dice sin penar mientras ordenaba unos papeles en orden alfabético-Me sentía tan libre al correr-

-¿Eso es normal en tu especie?-Preguntó curioso el marciano mientras firmaba unos papeles-No entiendo mucho a las criaturas terrestres-

-Eso creo-Dice Rev sin poder evitar ver su mano y recordar"Aquel toque eléctrico que sentí dudo que fuera normal en los correcaminos o en los coyotes".

Los chicos siguieron trabajado y hablado de todo un poco hasta las 7:20, hora en la que Rev se fue hasta la entrada para esperar a sus amigos.

(...)

En la cafetería estaban todos los alumnos almorzando, hablando y riendo. En una mesa particular, los "jugadores estrella" de Acme High estaban hablando del entrenamiento de ayer.

-Bueno Doc-Dice Ace-Ayer no quisiste hablar en nuestro grupo sobre porque estabas "en tu mundo" durante el practica, espero que nos lo digas ahora-

-Te lo dije y te lo escribí en nuestro grupo ayer no paso nada-Dice Tech.

-Tech no finjas, te conocemos desde cachorro-Dice Slam.

-Bien pero si se ríen los asesinare-Dice Tech molesto-Ayer luego que el dientudo me dejara solo-

-No me digas que te animaste y le hablaste-Dice Ace-Jajaja sabía que era buena idea-

-Si no te callas no lo diré-Dijo enojado para luego suspirar antes de seguir-Fui a ver si Rev estaba bien ya que cierto idiota le tiró un balón a la cabeza-Se escuchó un "lo siento, mi error" por parte del conejo-Lo ayudé a pararse, luego me pregunto quien era yo, me saque mi casco y sorprendentemente no se enojo o se asusto al ver que era yo, me agradeció luego nos pusimos a hablar, reímos, me llamó gracioso y nuestras manos se tocaron, tiene unas plumas tan suaves-

-¡Que bien!-Dice Slam.

-Y eso es un punto en el corazón de Rev-Dice Ace-Ya escucho las campanas de boda-

-No piensen que terminé ahí-Dice el coyote con su típica sonrisa torcida-Claro que no, hoy voy a aprovechar cada oportunidad que se presente en la lucha de demostración está noche-

-Así se habla-Dice Slam-La lucha es a las 18:00 pero yo tengo que estar antes así que no vamos a ir juntos, ustedes vayan a esa hora-

-De acuerdo, le pedí el auto a papá para poder llevarlos al terminar el encuentro de lucha-

-Está bien pero no conduzcas como lo haces siempre, es decir como un loco-Dice el conejo-La otra vez a mi me dio un dolor de cabeza y un mareo épicos y a Slam se le vació su estómago-

-No me lo recuerdes-Dice el demonio de tasmania con la cara verde-Creo que tengo nauseas-

-Si vuelves a vomitar en el auto te haré comer ese vomito-Dice el coyote mientras bebe su gaseosa-Y por cierto siguen vivos lo que demuestra que no soy tan mal conductor tanto de motocicleta como auto, y al menos yo SÍ tengo licencia-

"Y como la mantienes es un misterio"Pensaron sus amigos"Aunque si hablamos de Tech E Coyote todo es posible".

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la cafetería Rev, Lexi y Danger estaban hablando sobre la tarde de ayer que no se habían visto y sobre el ensayo de los últimos dos tenían que hacer.

-Estuvimos toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo el bendito ensayo y la tipa nos pone un 6-Dice moleta Lexi-¡Un 6!¡6! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¿Por qué les puso un 6?-

-Porque "no supimos exponer bien todos los daños que la luz puede hacer"-

-Al menos es sexy-

-Es una vieja bruja, eso es lo que ella es-

Rev no pudo evitar reír al recordar a cierto coyote decir ayer las mismas palabras que la coneja dijo ahora.

-¿Rev estás bien?-Preguntó la coneja.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Preguntó confundido el correcaminos.

-Estás todo rojo-Dice el pato.

-No es nada, solo tengo un poco de calor-

-Lo sabía-Dice Danger mientras hace su típica pose de "soy muy sexy"-Soy tan sexy que caliento el ambiente-

-Eres un idiota-Dice Lexi riendo junto a Rev.

-Sí, sí ríanse todo lo que quieran-Dice Danger-Al menos tengo mi propio club-

-Eres el único miembro del club "Fans de Danger Duck"-Dice Lexi.

-Es que es un club muy exclusivo-Dice Danger orgulloso de sí mismo-Diferente al tuyo ¿Quién quiere estar en el club de gimnasia?-Dice el pato con cara de soy mejor que tú-Sin contar que ni la capitana del club eres-

Lexi frunce el ceño pero decide ignorar al pato-Hoy es tu primer día en el club ¿Cierto Rev?-

-Sí, estoy muy entusiasmado-Dice alegre Rev-Me gustaría probar hacer algo con termodinámica este año, aunque aún no lo sé-

-¿Quién se divierte en el club de ciencias? Solo un nerd-Danger ríe y luego ve a Rev con el ceño fruncido-Pero ser nerd te queda bien Rev-

-Sí, gracias Danger-Dice serio Rev para luego sonreír-Como te decía Lexi, estoy muy emocionado por empezar a inventar e experimentar-

-Me alegro por ti Rev-Dice Lexi-Aunque ten cuidado con Mallory Casey, ella es un poco...-

-Loca, demente, psicópata, lunática, chiflada, como una cabra, cu-cu cu-cu-Dice el pato sin rodeos.

-Iba a decir excéntrica aunque sí, loca es la palabra correcta-Dice la coneja-Sonara muy excesivo pero ella lo es-

-De acuerdo tendré cuidado-Dice Rev para luego preguntar-Esa Mallory es la misma persona que fue saboteada por Tech el año pasado ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, es ella-Dice la coneja-Y por muy loca que sea, nadie merece caer en las trampas del criminal-

-Lo pescaron a él con las manos en la masa, él ya había saboteado el proyecto de ella e iba a sabotear el proyecto de E.C.-

-¿E.C.?-

-E.C. es un chico del club de ciencias pero nadie lo conoce, lo único que se sabe de él es que es un alumno de tercero y que es macho-

-Es como un fantasma-Dice Danger con miedo-Aunque ¿Qué persona que se respete diría que es parte del club de ciencia?... pero a ti se te ve bien lo nerd Rev-

"E.C., D.S. ¿Qué tiene la gente con esto de esconder su identidad?"Piensa el correcaminos y luego preguntó-¿Por qué esconde su identidad?-

-No lo sabe nadie pero él siempre gana el primer puesto en las ferias de ciencia-

-Debe ser uno de los nerds de aquí, excepto Rev ya que él es nerd conocido-

-Siguiendo con lo que venía diciendo el pato, se dice que la idea del criminal era arruinar la feria de ciencias saboteando a todos los competidores-

"¿Tech haría algo como eso?"Piensa Rev y luego dice-Bueno, creo que eso no pasara esté año-

-Esperemos Rev-Dice Lexi.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, a las 17:30 nos encontramos en tu casa Lex-

-Claro, los estaré esperando-Dice la coneja-Mamá irá por nosotros cuando terminé la lucha-

-Yo los veo en la lucha chicos-Dice el pato-Lo siento pero tengo que hacer mi apuesta, me volveré millonario-

(...)

Rev abrió la puerta del laboratorio del tercer piso, lugar donde se reúne el club de ciencias. Rev entró y vio que no había nadie, decidió sentarse en una silla de una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas y con cuidado abrió su portafolios para poder sacar su libreta de apuntes y un bolígrafo. El correcaminos se puso a hacer bocetos de las ideas a emplear en sus futuros proyectos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Estoy rodeada de idiotas descerebrados! ¡¿Quién no sabe la diferencia entre endotérmico y exotérmico en un calculo de △H?! ¡Te lo diré solo un descerebrado!-Entró gritando una chica-¿Y tú quién eres?-Dice al ver a Rev con cara de "qué paso".

-Hola soy Rev Runner-Dice estirando su mano hacia ella-Es un placer-

-Mallory Casey, genio incomprendida-Dice mientras corresponde al saludo-Sí estás aquí debes ser un nuevo miembro de primero ¿Tengo razón?-Dice Mallory para luego reír-Ay pero que digo, claro que la tengo-

"Y pensé que Danger era egocéntrico"Piensa el correcaminos.

Mallory era una chica humana alumna de tercer año, ojos verdes, cabello morado oscuro, era de bastante normal en apariencia, lo único que llamaba la atención en ella era su cabeza. Su cabeza era tan grande que hacia que todo su cuerpo se viera más pequeño de lo que era y de por sí ella tenía una altura un poco más baja que el promedio para una humana, aunque era una altura normal para una animal antropomórfica. Y su frente era ancha lo que hacia que su cabeza se viera incluso más grande de lo que era. Ella era miembro del club de ciencias y capitana del club de debates.

-Tu ego es tan grande como tu cabeza ¿No Casey?-Dice un delfín en un tanque lleno de agua con ruedas entrando por la puerta.

-Sería una pena que alguien rompiera el cristal de tu tanque o que se tapara tu respiradero ¿No Delfino?-Dice la chica mirando con mala cara al delfín.

-Eres una humana insufrible-Dice Adolpho para ver al correcaminos por primera vez-Hola Rev-

-Hola Adolpho, es un gusto verte-

Adolpho Delfino era un alumno de tercer año, capitán del equipo de natación, miembro del club de ciencias. Él era un delfín un tanto diferente al resto, grande y musculoso, de color morado y gris con marcas rojas, ojos rojo sangre, dientes puntiagudos y aletas similares a pinzas. Él usaba a modo de silla de ruedas un tanque con agua y ruedas para desplazarse libremente.

-No nos vemos desde la reunión, fue increíble cuando separaste a esos dos-

-Espera, él es de quien todos han estado hablando desde ayer, ¿Eres quien separo a Pierre y al perro sarnoso?-

-Sí, espera ¿Perro sarnoso? ¿Hablas de Tech?-

-Ese tipo es un perro callejero, arruinó MI proyecto el año pasado-

-Al menos fue solo el tuyo, pudo haber arruinado a todos proyectos-Dice el delfín-Estaba por arruinar el proyecto del capitán cuando lo atraparon-

-El capitán es E.C. ¿Cierto?-

-Sí E.C. es el capitán del club de ciencias, nadie sabe quien es él ni siquiera el profesor encargado-Dice Adolpho-Él es el mejor de aquí ya que gana todos los años, sea quien sea es un maldito genio-

-Es un maldito idota casi tanto con el perro sarnoso-Dice Mallory molesta para luego sonreír-Tú te enfrentaste al perro sarnoso, eres de los míos y eso me cae muy bien-

-Gracias... supongo-Dice tímidamente Rev al ver como Mallory se sienta a su lado y Adolpho acerca su tanque hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos-

Luego empezaron a llegar los otros miembros del club, todos se dividieron en distintas mesas y empezaron a hablar de distintos temas, todos ellos científicos.

A Rev le caían bien Adolpho y Mallory, y recordó lo que dijeron sus amigos en el almuerzo. "Es algo excéntrica pero parece una buena chica" Pensó Rev para luego ver a Mallory hablar con un robot e incluso la escucho decirle "mi bebé" mientras lo besaba "De acuerdo creo que sí está un poquito loca" Pensó Rev para luego continuar hablando sobre electromecánica con Adolpho mientras Mallory seguía mimando a "su bebé". Luego Mallory les habló sobre su robot, el cual era construido de una mezcla entre partes viejas de un bolígrafo metálico y refacciones electrónicas, era un robot del cual ella estaba MUY orgullosa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Rev no paraba de pensar en el misterio de E.C. y como esté había construido maquinas tan interesantes, Rev estaba viendo los proyectos anteriores de E.C. en las fotos colocadas en una de las estantería del laboratorio junto a los premios que él había ganado.

"Me pregunto si podré conocerte e incluso si podré trabajar a tú lado"Pensaba Rev tan soñador como siempre, Rev amaba la ciencia y el haber encontrado a alguien que parecía amara la ciencia incluso más que él le emocionaba y mucho.


	13. Capítulo 12

Rev estaba en su casa vistiéndose para salir rumbo a la casa de la coneja y así ambos poder ir al encuentro de lucha. Él estaba solo con ropa interior y con una toalla envolviendo sus plumas violetas, él miraba una y otra vez su guardarropas para ver que podría usar. Por alguna razón el correcaminos estaba muy preocupado por como se veía, cosa que nunca le importo pero algo dentro de él le decía "usa algo tierno y bonito". Rev terminó decidiendo por ponerse un sweater rosa pastel con una camisa blanca por debajo, unos jeans claros y unos botines de plataforma baja de color negro. El correcaminos se vio en el espejo y sonrió "Creo que me veo bien"Rev suspira"O al menos me veo decente"Piensa para luego tomar una pequeña cartera de color rojo que tenía para guardar su celular y algo de dinero y luego se la colgó.

-¡Y listo!-Dice mirando su reloj-Bien, son las 17:23 así que mejor me despido de mamá y de Rip para irme a casa de Lex-Dice para luego correr hasta el piso de abajo donde su hermano estaba preparando un sándwich y su madre estaba lavando las ventanas de la cocina.

-Adiós mamá, adiós Rip-Dice rápidamente Rev cuando entra a la cocina-¿Seguro que no quieres venir hermanito? Será divertido-

-No gracias Rev, hoy se estrena un capítulo de mi serie-

-Te entiendo hermanito, bueno adiós-Dice mientras le quita una rebanada de palta del sándwich.

-¡Hey!-Dice Rip al ver a su hermano con la rebanada de palta en su boca.

-Lo siento hermanito-Dice Rev yendo al lado de su madre-Adiós Ma, me voy-

-Adiós amor, te ves muy tierno como siempre, ten cuidado, ¿llevas tu celular?, ¿dinero por si acaso?, te vuelves con la señora Bunny, saluda a la señora Bunny de mi parte, cualquier cosa llámame a mi o a tu padre, igual Lexi y Danger estarán contigo y ellos son buenos chicos, salúdalos de mi parte, adiós Rev-Dice rápidamente Harriet mientras besa la frente de Rev.

-Claro Ma, volveré para la cena-Dice Rev para luego correr hasta la puerta principal para poder irse.

(...)

En la casa del coyote pasaba algo similar, el coyote no sabía que ponerse para ir a las luchas. Si la lucha hubiese sido hace poco menos de 2 semanas, él se hubiera puesto unos calzones de hace un mes y hubiera ido así sin problema. Pero desde que conoció a Rev él quería verse lo mejor posibles para el correcaminos. Terminó eligiendo una playera verde neón, unos jeans, unos tenis negros y su chaqueta de cuero, cuando terminó de vestirse vio su celular y que tenía varios mensajes en el grupo que tenía con sus amigos.

Slam el culo gordo:Oigan chicos estaba entrenado y apareció Danger aquí

Slam el culo gordo:Dice que quiere "entrenarme" para que gane

Slam el culo gordo:Dice que hay millones de dólares en juego

Slam el culo gordo:¿Pueden creerlo?

Ace el dientudo:Sí que puedo, ese pato hace cualquier cosa por el papel verde

Ace el dientudo:¿Por qué crees que le dicen "🦆⚠️"? Sin contar que su nombre le cae como anillo al dedo

Slam el culo gordo:Tengo que irme, mi "entrenador" me está llamando (gritando)

Slam el culo gordo:Hasta está usando un traje deportivo y un silbato 🤣🤣🤣

Ace el dientudo:🦆🤪

Ace el dientudo:Vamos a ir ahora, cuando Tech decida que ponerse

Yo:No seas idiota, ni que fuera mujer para no saber que ponerme

Yo:Ya estoy por salir imbécil

Luego de contestar eso guardo su celular y su billetera en su vieja chaqueta, se puso un poco de colonia que tenía desde navidad y no había usado hasta ahora y fue por las llaves del auto. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre que estaba limpiando la sala.

-Adiós mamá-Dice el coyote-Ya me voy, solo tomo las llaves y...-

-Espera hijito-Dice Rita Coyote-Hay algo que quiero decirte-Dice dulcemente Rita.

Rita Coyote era una mujer hermosa y elegante de pelaje café un poco más claro que el de su hijo, ojos iguales a los de su hijo, labios pintados de marrón oscuro, estatura alta y cuerpo delgado pero con algo de curvas. Ella vestía una blusa color verde olivo, pantalón negro, tacones bajos de color negro y un delantal blanco ya que se encontraba limpiando. Aunque era más usual verla con una bata en vez de un delantal como en las mañanas cuando estaba trabajando como química farmacéutica y ataba su cabello en un moño en vez de llevarlo suelto como ahora, su cabello le llegaba por encima de sus hombros.

-Ya sé, ya sé, tendré cuidado mamá-Dice Tech pero cuando iba a tomar las llaves su madre le golpeó la mano con el mismo paño con el que estaba limpiando la mesa del comedor hace apenas unos minutos-¡Au!-Se queja el coyote.

-No me refería a eso-Dice Rita para cambiar su cara de dulce y tierna a su cara de "te matare lenta y dolorosamente"-Me refiero a que como le pediste el auto a tu padre, tu padre se llevó MI auto y si tú le haces un solo rasguño al auto de tu padre habrá que repararlo, él tendrá que usar el mio mientras tanto y sabes que ODIO que usen mi auto-Dice para hacer una sonrisa torcida-Así que cuídalo ¡¿FUI CLARA?!-

-Como el cristal-Dice sudando Tech.

Rita vuelve a sonreír-Bien, no quería tener que romper tu motocicleta-Rita ríe dulcemente-Te deseo suerte, salúdame a Ace y a Slam-

-Claro-Dice Tech para pensar "Loca".

-¡Espera un minuto!-"Mierda, leyó mi mente"Piensa con miedo Tech.

-Sí mami-Dice con miedo el coyote mientras ve a su madre olfatearlo a él-¿Qué haces ma?-

-Hueles a esa colonia que te regalé y nunca usaste-Dice ella mientras sigue olfateando-¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-Rita piensa un momento-Ah sí, "Aroma de macho, hechizará a todas las especias habidas y por haber" misma colonia que dijiste nunca usarías porque "era estúpida"-Dice la señora Coyote parando de olfatear-¿Y bien?-

-Y bien ¿Qué?-

-¿Cuándo traerás a esa persona especial para que la conozca?-

-No sé de que hablas-Dice nervioso Tech.

-Yo te parí, no puedes mentirme-

-No es nada, Rev es solo un amigo y yo no tengo nada con él...-Él para de hablar y se da cuenta de algo "Mierda hablé de más"Piensa cuando ve la sonrisa de su madre.

-Así que el chico de tus sueños se llama Rev, interesante-Dice sonriente-Bueno amor adiós y suerte con Rev, salúdalo e invítalo a comer-

"A veces quisiera que mi madre no fuera tan o hasta más diabólica que yo"

(...)

Cuando Rev llegó a la casa de Lexi eran las 17:28, estaba orgulloso porque con tráfico y todo llegó a tiempo. El correcaminos tocó el timbre y luego de unos minutos salió Lexi vestida con una blusa de hombros descubiertos de color violeta pastel, jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas de color rosa chicle. Ella tenía una pequeña cartera con diseños de flores en distintos tonos de rosado.

-Hola de nuevo Rev-Dice Lexi mientras cierra la puerta-Te ves bien, muy tierno a mi parecer-

-Gracias, tú también Lexi-Dice Rev-¿Esa blusa es nueva? Está hermosa-

-Sí es nueva, mamá me la regaló ayer-Dice ella mientras sonríe-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?-

Rev asiente-Claro, vamos antes de que Danger haga apuestas ilegales o algo que lo lleve a la cárcel-

-Ni lo menciones que me da dolor de cabeza-Dice la coneja mientras se frota la sien-¿Cómo te fue en el club de ciencias?-

-Excelente, Mallory y Adolpho son buenos compañeros, entienden a la perfección la física cuántica-

-¿Mallory Casey?-Rev asiente-Dime la verdad ¿Crees que está loca?-

-Es un poco excéntrica-Dice el correcaminos para ver la mirada seria de su amiga-De acuerdo-Rev suspira-Es un poco loca pero es muy simpática, algo egocéntrica pero muy, muy, MUY en el fondo es buena gente-

-Rev eres un santo-Los amigos se pusieron en marcha mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

(...)

Tech después de un rato manejando llegó a la casa del conejo y tocó la bocina, él NO se iba a bajar del auto por el conejo.

-¡Ya voy!¡Ya voy!-Dice Ace saliendo de su casa, él vestía una playera de color amarillo intenso, una chaqueta de jean, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y tenis rojos-¡Cielos! Despega tu mano de la bocina-

-Solo la toque unas 3 veces-

-Tengo buen sentido de la escucha¿Recuerdas?-

-Uh que tonto, lo olvide-Dice "inocentemente" el coyote-Vamos ahora antes de que te tire del auto-

-No puedo creer que seas mi mejor amigo-

-Yo tampoco-

Luego ambos se ríen y el coyote empieza a manejar mientras el conejo pone algo de música Rock en el radio del auto.

(...)

Cuando estaban llegando a su destino: la entrada del gimnasio propiedad de Acme High, el conejo vio por el espejo retrovisor dos siluetas que llamaron mucho su atención.

-Hey Doc-Dice Ace llamando la atención de Tech-Bájame aquí, necesito estirar las piernas-

-De acuerdo-Dice Tech mientras para el auto-Iré a estacionar el auto, ni se te ocurra dejarme solo-

-Nunca te dejaría solo amigo mio-

-Más te vale-Dice el coyote para irse al estacionamiento.

"Nunca te dejaría solo pero nunca dije que yo te esperaría jajaja"Piensa el conejo mientras ve a Tech irse en el auto.

(...)

-Entonces tuvieron que llamar a la enfermera Grannicus-Dice Lexi mientras caminaba al lado de Rev.

-No puedo creer que en serio esa chica pudiera colocar su pierna en la posición que dices Lexi-Dice Rev mientras se imaginaba a la pobre chica-Es físicamente imposible aunque se han visto cosas peores de explicar antes-

-Tampoco lo podían creer la enfermera y la profesora encargada del club-Dice Lexi-¡Hey mira!-

-Es Ace-Dice Rev.

-Y está solo, no hay rastros del criminal ¿Quieres ir a saludar?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-Hola Ace-Dicen ambos a la vez.

-Hola Lex y Rev-Dice el conejo-¿Vinieron a las luchas?-

-Sí, me invitaron y yo invité a los chicos, por cierto Ace ¿Has visto a Danger?-

-No, pero estaba entrenando a Slam para la victoria o algo parecido-Dice Ace-O al menos eso fue lo que escribió Slam en el grupo-

-Ya veo-Dice Rev-Eso es muy estilo "Danger"-

-Sí, solo Danger haría algo así-Dice Lexi-¿Estás solo Ace?-

-No, vine con Tech pero se fue a estacionar el auto de su padre-

-Ah, viniste con el criminal digo con el coyote-Dice Lexi seria para luego susurrar-Criminal, coyote criminal-

-Lo odias desde el incidente del charco de barro y los uniformes de las porristas ¿Cierto?-

-Como no tienes idea-

-Bueno-Dice Rev tratando de quitar el ambiente tenso que se había formado-Creo que es hora de ir entrando al gimnasio-

-Esa es buena idea Rev-Dice Ace y luego ve como Lexi empieza a adelantarse-Ya te alcanzamos Lexi-Dice Ace y voltea hacia Rev-Rev ¿Me puedes hacer un pequeño favor?-

-Claro Ace-

-¿Podrías dejarme sentarme junto a Lexi?-

-Claro, no hay problema-Dice el correcaminos sonriente.

-Bueno... hay un pequeño problema-Dice el conejo-Tienes que quedarte a esperar a Tech para decirle donde estaremos y sé que tú tienes un pequeño problema con Tech-Dice algo incomodo Ace para luego sonreír-Aunque él me comentó que ayer tú y él estuvieron hablando tranquilamente sin matarse el uno al otro-

-Sí-Dice Rev para sonreír tímidamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ace-Fue una conversación algo... no sé como describirla realmente pero fue una agradable charla, eso es seguro-

-Bueno siendo así ¿Lo harás por mi?-

-Lexi te está esperando ve con ella y dile que yo tengo que esperar a alguien-Dice guiñando un ojo.

-Eres el mejor Rev-Dice Ace yendo hasta la puerta-!Mil gracias  
!¡Te debo una!-

"Ya me la cobraré luego"Piensa el correcaminos"Ahora a esperar a Tech". Luego de apenas 1 o 2 minutos llegó el coyote que estaba vestido con una playera verde neón, jeans oscuros, unos tenis negros y como no, su chaqueta de cuero.

-Esté conejo idiota, su fue sin esperarme por andar siguiendo faldas-Se queja Tech mientras va mirando el suelo sin ver a quien tenía enfrente de él.

-Hola Tech-Lo distrae de sus quejas una voz conocida, Tech alza la cabeza y ve a un sonriente Rev-Ace me dijo que te esperara ¿Entramos?-


	14. Capítulo 13

-¡No puedo creer que tuve que estacionar tan lejos de la entrada!¡Mierda hagan más estacionamientos!-Se queja el coyote cuando se celular suena y decide ver quien era.

Ace el dientudo:Me encontré con unos conocidos

Ace el dientudo:Pero descuida o te dejaré solo

Ace el dientudo:😜😜😜

"No pienso contestarle a ese idiota"Piensa el coyote molesto mientras vuelve a guardar su celular en su chaqueta"Unos "conocidos", sí claro, esté conejo debe de estar siguiendo a algunas chicas". Luego decide caminar y ver al piso, al mismo tiempo que se queja de como su amigo lo dejó solo "Me las pagará eso es seguro". Luego de apenas 5 minutos de estar caminando llega al lugar donde se vería con el conejo.

-Ese conejo idiota, se fue sin esperarme por andar siguiendo faldas-Se queja Tech sin ver a quien tenía enfrente, sin saber que era un correcaminos muy especial para él.

-Hola Tech-Tech deja de quejarse para alzar la vista y ver a Rev, quien lo veía a él con una sonrisa.

"Rev se ve increíble"Piensa mientras trata que no se le caiga la baba de la boca"Que alguien me pellizque que estoy soñando". El correcaminos se veía ciertamente increíble en ese conjunto: Camisa blanca, sweater rosa pastel, jeans ajustados y botines negros. Tech pensaba que iba a decirle a Rev cuando esté habló, sacando a Tech de sus pensamientos.

-Ace me dijo que te esperara ¿Entramos?-

-Hola Rev-Tech trata de hablar pero las palabras no salían con facilidad, así que se aclaró la garganta y dice-Lo siento, tengo la garganta seca-Vuelve a aclarar su garganta-Claro Rev, entremos-

-No pasa nada, creo que hay una cantina dentro ¿Quieres comprar agua?-

-Sí, creo que algo de agua me vendría bien-Dice Tech para pensar "Así bebo agua en vez de decir pelotudeces".

Ambos se ponen a caminar rumbo a la entrada, ellos caminan en silencio y cuando ya están adentro del gimnasio Rev dice.

-¡Mira!-Tech voltea a ver-Es una cantina, vamos por tu agua y yo quiero unas palomitas-Dice Rev para agarrar la mano de Tech y arrastrarlo hasta la cantina, y claro está que Tech como buen perrito se dejó llevar por el ave.

Cuando llegaron al puesto habían unas 7 personas delante de ellos, así que Tech decidió sacar conversación.

-¿Todavía te duele el golpe del otro día?-

-Fue solo un pequeño golpe, no es como si casi me hubiera muerto o algo por el estilo-Dice Rev.

-Me alegra que estés bien ¡Digo! No quería ser yo quien te matara-

-Eso no decías el otro día-Dice Rev mientras hace un tierno puchero.

-No yo... no quise... ¡Agh!-

Rev ríe-Era broma, todos tenemos derecho a un mal día ¿No?-

-Sí eso creó-Dice Tech para luego sobar su cuello con su mano libre.

-Sabes para alguien al quien conozco desde hace poco tiempo-Dice Rev mientras ve a Tech a los ojos-Me caes muy bien-

-Tú también me caes bien Rev-Dice él mientras se acerca al ave.

-¡El siguiente!-

-Creo que es tu turno-Dice Rev.

-Sí eso creo-Dice Tech.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?-

-Deme una botella de agua y el cubo más grande de palomitas-

-De acuerdo-Dice el vendedor dándole las cosas-Serán $3.50-

-Tenga-Dice Tech mientras le da el dinero.

-Gracias, tenga buena noche-

-Sí, sí, lo que diga-

-Esto es para ti-Dice Tech cuando le da el cubo de palomitas a Rev.

-Oh gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?-Dice Rev mientras con su mano libre abre su cartera.

-Nada, tómalo con un "lo siento" por lo del día que nos conocimos-

-Ya te dije que no me debías nada y que te había perdonado-

-Lo sé pero...-Dice Tech para pensar"Si tú pagas esto no sería una cita"-Me gustaría darte una muestra de paz, tómalo como la bandera blanca-

-Jajaja de acuerdo, solo porque no quiero que se desperdicien estás palomitas-Dice Rev para tomar el cubo de palomitas con su mano libre-A los correcaminos nos gusta el maíz ¿Lo sabías?-

-Algo me decía que sí, vamos a sentarnos-Dice Tech y ambos empiezan a caminar de manos juntas, ya que desde que Rev tomó a Tech de la mano no se habían soltado.

-No veo ni a Lexi ni a Danger-

-Yo tampoco veo a Ace-

Rev suspira-La lucha está por comenzar, creo que mejor nos sentamos-Ambos empiezan a subir a las gradas del lado derecho y se sientan en la parte del medio.

-Whou está repleto de padres y familiares-Dice Tech-Hicimos bien en sentarnos porque hubiéramos perdido los asientos por estar buscando a alguno de los orejones o al pato-

-Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Lex-El correcaminos para de hablar para darse cuenta de algo-Lo siento olvide soltar tu mano-Dice Rev con su cara roja.

-No, no te preocupes-Dice Tech igual de rojo que el correcaminos-No me molesta tener tu mano-Ambos sonríen y Rev empieza a mandarle un mensaje de Lexi.

Yo:Hola Lex, no te preocupes como no los encontramos decidimos sentarnos donde había lugar

Lexi 🐰:De acuerdo Rev pero dile a ese criminal que si te toca una pluma, una sola pluma

Lexi 🐰:✂️🥒

Yo:De acuerdo 🐰, nos encontramos al terminar

Yo:Has visto a 🦆?

Lexi 🐰:No, pero si se lo lleva la policía NO lo conocemos

-¡Ya está!-Dice Rev guardando su celular-¿Quieres palomitas?-

-Seguro-

Ambos empiezan a comer palomitas cuando en el centro de la arena de luchas sale nadie más y nadie menos que Pierre Le Pew.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, familiares y compañeros de los integrantes-Dice Pierre mientras se apoya en su bastón-Ahora sean deleitados con las demostraciones de segundo y tercer año ¿Preparados? Comencemos-

-Parece tan simpático y es un idiota-Rev suspira-Prueba viviente que las apariencias engañan-

-Como tú, tú te ves como un inocente pajarito y aún así me hiciste frente, yo un gran coyote siendo enfrentado por un pequeño correcaminos-Dice Tech con su clásica sonrisa torcida.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí tú, eres de apariencia feroz pero eres muy simpático y gracioso, o al menos eres así conmigo-

Tech se sonroja-En serio... ¿En serio piensas así de mi?-Rev asiente y procede a seguir mirando las luchas.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, Rev alentaba cuando luchaban Gorlop o Slam y Tech bebía agua, él SOLO bebía agua. Cada vez que el coyote pensaba decir algo bebía agua "Si bebo agua no digo pelotudeces, si bebo agua no digo pelotudeces"Pensaba Tech.

-Tu garganta ¿está mejor?-Dice Rev algo preocupado cuando ve al coyote-No has parado de beber agua-

-Sí, mucho mejor-Dice Tech para ver los ojos esmeralda de Rev.

-Me alegro-Dice sonriente.

"Quiero ver esa sonrisa todos los días de mi vida"

"Tech me mira mucho ¿Será que tengo las plumas desarregladas"Piensa mientras se arregla las plumas disimuladamente.

(...)

Los conejos estaban ya adentro del gimnasio sentados en las gradas de la izquierda cuando Lexi se da cuenta de algo.

-¿Tú no tenías que esperar al criminal?-

-Bueno yo...-Dice Ace.

-¿Y dónde está Rev?-

-Buena pregunta, él se quedó a esperara a... Tech-Dice Ace susurrando el nombre del coyote.

-¡¿Qué él que?!-Dice enojada la coneja-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa como esa?!-

-Calmate Lexi-

-Él lo matara, él... él-

-Lexi descuida-Ace trata de calmar a la coneja-Tech no tiene ni la mínima intención de lastimar a Rev, confía en mi ¿Sí?-

La coneja se calma-Está bien pero si él no me manda un mensaje antes de que comience la pelea-Dice seria-Arderá Troya-Cuando la coneja terminó de hablar escucho su celular sonar-Para tu suerte y la de ese coyote Rev me escribió-Decía la coneja al mismo tiempo que escribía en su celular-Pero aún así le dejaré claro a ese sujeto que no toque a Revy-

Luego de ese increíblemente incomodo momento, Ace y Lexi se pusieron a ver las luchas hablando de temas simples mientras lo hacían.

(...)

Eran ya los cuartos de final, Gorlop estaba ganando y cuando él ganará pasaría a la semifinal y pelearía con Slam quien ya había ganado su enfrentamiento, luego estos dos lucharían y el ganador iría contra Pierre. Rev alentaba a su compañero del comité y Tech... bueno ahora mismo estaba con unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño "Mierda, esa agua está haciendo efecto"Piensa el coyote mientras cruza sus piernas intentando aguantar sus ganas de ir "¿Qué le digo a Rev?" El coyote estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Hey Rev?-

-¿Sí Tech?-Dice Rev sin despegar los ojos de la pelea-¡Vamos!¡Vamos, tú puedes golpea-lo!-

-Tengo que ir a... comprar más agua-Rev voltea a verlo con cara de confundido.

-De acuerdo Tech-Luego hace su típica sonrisa-Pero no tardes, la semifinal está por comenzar y queras perdértela-

-Claro Rev, vendré enseguida-Dice Tech para luego caminar lo más rápido posible al baño.

El monstruo rojo dio el golpe final a ese pobre chico de tercer año dejándolo inconsciente.

-Y el ganador es Gorlop, luego de una pequeña pausa serán las finales-Dice Pierre con su típico acento francés.

-Ho ho hola Rev-Dice Pinkster.

-Saludos Rev-Dice Melvin quien estaba tirando de una correa la cual pertenecía a un perro de color verde y cara sonriente.

-Hola Pinkster, hola Melvin-Dice Rev-¡Ay!¡Que lindo perrito!-Dice emocionado mientras se acerca a acariciar la cabeza del perro.

-Él es Sergeant Sirius-Dice Melvin-Mi mascota y amigo fiel-

-¿Quién es un buen chico? Tú, tú lo eres, sí tú-Sirius estaba en la gloria, él estaba tan alegre que terminó por lamer-le la cara a Rev.

-Parece que le agradas-Dice Melvin.

-Eso parece ¿Dónde están sentados que no los había visto?-

-Es Es Estábamos en la la las gradas de la izqui izqui izquierda, d d de hecho nos pa pa pareció ver a Lexi pero como tú no es es estabas con ella pensamos que habíamos visto mal-

-A sí, es que Lexi entró antes que yo-Dice Rev-Yo estaba esperando a alguien y cuando entramos no la encontré y nos sentamos donde había lugar-

-¿A A A quién esp esp esperabas?-

-Bueno yo esperaba a...-Rev no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio al cerdito y al marciano ponerse de un tono pálido-¿Están bien? No se ven muy bien-

-No no nos te te tenemos que que-Tartamudeaba el cerdito.

-Adiós Rev te vemos mañana-Dice el marciano rápida y nerviosamente. Luego tomó al cerdo y a su perro, y se fue de ahí a donde Rev suponía eran sus asientos.

(...)

Después de usar el baño Tech aprovecho para mojarse la cara.

"Vas bien, vas bien, no arruinaste nada... aún"Piensa mientras se ve en el espejo, cuando sale del baño camina hasta las gradas y ve a dos nerds cerca de SU nerd. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Tech les muestra los colmillos y los dos nerds huyen asustados de él.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-Dice confundido el correcaminos para luego sentir a alguien sentarse a su lado, Rev voltea y ve a Tech sentado a su lado.

-Lamento la tardanza-

-No te preocupes, aún no ha empezado la semifinal-

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí solo que Pinkster y Melvin de repente huyeron de aquí, no sé que les pudo haber pasado-

-Bueno nunca lo sabremos-

-¿Y tu agua?-

-Ya me la tomé-

-¿En serio? ¿Jajaja eres coyote o pez?-

"Esa risa es mágica"Piensa el coyote al ver al ave.

-Bueno damas y caballeros ahora tendremos la semifinal y el ganador tendrá el honor de luchar contra mi-"Claro que es un honor luchar contra ti, que mejor honor que partirle la horrible nariz que tiene"Piensa el coyote-En está esquina tenemos a Gorlop y en está otra tenemos a...-Luego una figura muy conocida quitó del centro a Pierre. Esa figura no era nadie más que Danger Duck.

-Prepárense para ver a mi estrella, soy su entrenador y representante así que para hacer contratos o agendar eventos hablen conmigo-Dice Danger para luego señalar a una esquina de la arena-En está esquina el futuro campeón de la lucha libre "Furia"-

Rev se golpea en su frente-No me lo puede creer... ¡Oh! a quien engaño ¡Claro que lo creo! Danger es capaz de todo-

Luego de eso sonó una campana indicando el inició de la pelea. Ambos jóvenes lucharon con igual fuerza y entusiamso, la pelea estuvo pareja pero en un rápido movimiento Slam logró vencer a Gorlop.

-Y el ganador es Slam-Dice Pierre mientras levanta el brazo de Slam.

-¡Furia!-Corrige el pato.

-Sí, sí, "Furia" como sea-Dice Pierre-Ahora el momento que todos hemos esperado ¡LA FINAL!-

La pelea estuvo reñida entre estos dos, golpes para aquí y llaves de lucha por allá. Desde diferentes lugares los chicos apoyaban a su Slam: Rev alentaba a Slam al igual que Lexi y Ace, Danger gritaba "PELEA SLAM PELEA, QUE QUIERO ESE DINERO" y Tech solo le ordenaba a Slam que golpeara con toda su fuerza al "idiota de GRAN nariz".

La pelea siguió por unos minutos y el ganados fue el domino de tasmania y cuando anunciaron que el ganador fue Slam, Rev abrazó emocionado a Tech y luego lo soltó para gritar.

-¡Eso fue increíble Slam, felicidades!-

Rev no se dio cuenta en ningún momento que abrazó a Tech y Tech estuvo desde ese momento en las nubes.

Luego de que todo terminará, todos empezaron a salir y Lexi se fue a buscar a sus amigos y Ace hizo lo mismo, mientras ellos buscaban a sus amigos, dos de ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente.

-Lo pasé muy bien-

-Yo también lo disfruté-

El celular del correcaminos sonó-Mejor atiendo-Dice Rev al atender su celular-Hola Lex, sí ya estoy afuera... de acuerdo voy para ahí-Dice el correcaminos mientras cuelga-Me tengo que ir pero la pasé excelente contigo, adiós Tech-

-Adiós Rev-Rev se estaba yendo pero para y voltea a ver a Tech.

-Siempre tienes que estar antes de los entrenamiento al ser el capitán ¿No?-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-Mañana te espero en las gradas para hablar pero está vez no me golpes jajaja-

-¡Claro!-Contesta Tech mientras que, sin saberlo, meneaba la cola-Adiós-

(...)

Rev llegó a la entrada y vio a Lexi regañando a Danger.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer apuestas?! Eso es algo muy... ESTÚPIDO-

-Sí mami-Dice Danger.

-Eres un...-Dice furiosa para luego ver al correcaminos-¡Rev!-

-¿Qué soy que?¿Un Rev? Osea que soy un nerd ¡oh! Hola Rev-

-Hola chicos-

-¿Qué te hizo?¿Te lastimó?-

-Para nada, de hecho tuvimos una linda charla, solo eso-

Lexi iba a hablar cuando escucharon una bocina y vieron a la madre de la coneja con su auto.

-Vamos que se hace tarde-Dice Danger y los 3 amigos suben al auto.

Nota de la Autora:Hola lamento la tardanza pero el viernes me la pasé estudiando para el examen de ayer. Ayer dí el "First"internacional de inglés(Fueron 4 horas de examen y para colmo son como 4 horas de ida y 4 horas de vuelta de ir de Río negro(Departamento en donde yo vivo) a Montevideo(La capital de Uruguay) y por eso no actualice pero hoy tendrán dos capítulos, esté es el del viernes y en la noche(más tardar mañana) subiré el de hoy. Espero me perdonen y disfruten el capítulo. Besos.


	15. Capítulo 14

Después de ese miércoles el resto de la semana paso rápidamente e increíblemente hoy ya era sábado. Un joven coyote estaba entrando a su habitación luego de haber estado toda la tarde con sus amigos, hoy ellos habían estado en la casa de Slam viendo películas de acción y bebieron 2 o 3 cervezas bien frías. Tech estaba cansado así que bien puso un pie en su habitación se tiró encima de su cama, luego él procedió a quitarse sus zapatos y estos volaron por la habitación, se sacó su chaqueta y está terminó arriba de la cama y por último se quitó sus lentes de contacto dejándolos sobre la mesita de noche.

-Mejor me doy un baño-Dice Tech mientras se frotaba los ojos y se ponía de pie para ir rumbo hacia el baño.

(...)

Luego de una rápida ducha, Tech volvía a su habitación usando solo un toalla en la cintura. Él abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró sin ver que había alguien sentado en su cama, el coyote volteó y vio sobre su cama a su peor pesadilla... su madre.

-¡AH!-Gritó Tech para luego sujetar aún más su toalla-¡¿Mamá?!¡¿Qué haces aquí en mi habitación?!-Gritó indignado Tech-¡Estoy desnudo, por dios!-

La señora Coyote se puso seria-Número 1-Dice Rita levantando un dedo-Está es mi casa y yo puedo estar donde se me de la gana-Levanta otro dedo-Número 2 he visto tu banana ecuatoriana desde que era una banana dominico -Levanta un tercer dedo-Y por último número 3, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera hablar con mi hijo?-Dice Rita con su hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

-Okey... eso de la banana fue algo incomodo pero al fin y al cabo ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó Tech con algo de temor, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta que planeaba Rita Coyote.

-¡Oh! nada hijito-Dice su madre mientras se mira sus uñas-Solo quiero saber sobre mi yerno Rev-

La cara de Tech se puso de un color rojo brillante-Re Re Re Re Re Re ¿Rev?-Dice nervioso.

-Sí dulzura-

-¿Y qué quieres saber sobre Rev?-

-Todo lo que tú sepas-

-Bueno pero será una historia MUY larga-

-Tengo tiempo, hoy tu padre es quien hará la cena-

-Eso quiere decir que comeremos comida rápida ¿Cierto?-

-Síp-Dice Rita mientras se mueve un poco para darle lugar en la cama para que pueda sentarse su hijo-Ven aquí, ven con mami-

Tech suspira, él sabía que no podía mentirle a su madre "Mamá es capaz de averiguar donde vive Rev e ir hasta allá para interrogarlo"Piensa el coyote y se sienta al lado de su madre. Luego él empieza a relatar todo lo sucedido desde cuando lo vio cruzar por el pasillo, su primer encuentro no tan agradable, la charla con el hermano de Rev: Rip, la foto, el día de las pruebas de las animadoras y el equipo de futbol americano, las pruebas del equipo de atletismo, sus sueños con el correcaminos que lo hicieron avergonzarse aún más cuando su madre soltó una gran carcajada, la reunión del lunes, la pelea con Pierre, cuando él acepto su amor enfrente de Ace, Slam y Rip, la encantadora charla que tuvo con Rev el martes y sobre el encuentro de lucha.

-Y él se volteó y me dijo que me estaría esperando en las gradas para hablar-Dice Tech algo sonrojado con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Se ve que Rev es un gran chico-Dice Rita para luego pasar su mano por la espalda de su hijo-Y se ve que te enamoraste en verdad de él-

-Sí lo estoy-Dice Tech-Me costó al principio pero ahora lo acepto, yo lo amo, yo amo a Rev Runner-

-Bueno sigue que todavía te faltan el jueves y ayer-Dice sonriente la mujer coyote.

-Bueno el jueves...-

Flashback

Un coyote muy feliz caminaba con su uniforme de futbol americano hacia las gradas, mismas gradas donde un correcaminos estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con un libro entre sus manos y con un portafolios a su lado.

Tech se sentó al lado de Rev-Hola-Dice Tech sacando de su mundo a Rev.

-¡Oh!¡Hola Tech!-Dice sonriente Rev-No te oí llegar, creo que estaba un poco concentrado-

-Bueno dicen que los buenos libros no solo atrapan sino que te sumergen en otros mundos-

-Y sí que es cierto-

-¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?-

-No, yo habré llegado unos pocos minutos antes que tú-Dice Rev mientras cierra su libro para guardarlo-¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Normal-Dice Tech al mismo tiempo que se acomoda en las gradas-¿Puedes creer que el profesor Dare se enojo porque me reí en clases? ¿Y cómo no hacerlo sí el loco besó una roca?-

-¿Una roca?¿En serio?-Dice divertido Rev.

-Sí, una roca-

-Eso es raro y jajaja divertido-Dice riendo el correcaminos.

-Lo sé y yo se lo dije y ¿Sabes que hizo?-

Rev niega con la cabeza mientras ríe-No, ¿qué?-

-Me hizo quedarme después de terminar la clase, en la hora del almuerzo a limpiar su colección de rocas ¡Diablos! Incluso creo que una era su esposa-Ambos reían y cuando dejaron de reír, el correcaminos le preguntó al coyote.

-¿Es por eso que no te vi en el almuerzo?-

-Sí, fue por eso que no fui a almorzar... espera ¿Tú me buscabas a mi en la hora del almuerzo?-

-Bueno se me hizo raro que no estuvieras e incluso le pregunté a Ace y a Slam por ti pero solo me dijeron que tuviste un inconveniente, yo pensé que te habías enfermando por lo de tu garganta ayer-

-No me enfermé pero vaya que fue un gran inconveniente estar castigado con ese viejo loco-Dice Tech y luego le preguntó a Rev-¿Y qué tal tu día?-

-Normal-Dice Rev mientras saca una botella de su portafolios-En la mañana junta con el comité, hablar con mis amigos, ir a clases, almorzar con mis amigos, preguntarle a tus amigos por ti, aunque pensándolo bien esto no contaría como normal ya que es la primera vez que lo hago, pero como sea, ir a clases otra vez, despedirme de mis amigos y ahora estoy aquí-Dice rápidamente el correcaminos para luego beber agua con frambuesas y hojas de menta de su botella-¿Quieres?-

-Sí gracias-Dice Tech para tomar la botella "Esto sería como un... beso indirecto"Piensa Tech para luego sonrojarse.

-¿Tienes calor?-Preguntó Rev.

-¿Eh? No-Dice Tech confundido para luego ver a Rev a los ojos.

-Estás todo rojo, si no tienes calor ¿Tendrás fiebre?-Dice el correcaminos preocupado por el coyote mientras se acerca y coloca su mano en su frente-Oh estás ardiendo-

-Estoy bien, en serio Re-Dice el coyote para luego ver al ave que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara-V-Tech comenzó a sudar de los nervios-Bueno creo que ya es la hora en la que las sanguijuelas empiezan a llegar-

-Creo que no deberías entrenar hoy, ayer tenías la garganta seca, hoy estás ardiendo en fiebre y estás sudando mucho-Dice Rev aún más cerca del coyote-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-

-No gracias, tengo que entrena a los idiotas-

-De acuerdo pero-Dice serio Rev-Prométeme que no te esforzaras de más-

Fin Flashback

-Y yo no pude decirle que no, no a él-Dice él todo rojo.

-Creo que fue dulce de su parte ofrecerse a acompañarte-Dice Rita con cara de amor-¿Y qué más paso?-

-Bueno nos despedimos y fuimos con nuestros equipos a entrenar y el viernes...-

Flashback

Tech caminaba con su típica cara de "mueve-lo o pierde-lo" pero hoy tenía el ceño aún más fruncido de lo usual ¿Por qué? Porque hoy vio a dos "ratas" darle flores a SU Rev y por esa razón su humor estaba pésimo, cosa que era muy notoria ya que nadie estaba a menos de 5 metros de él.

El iba tan concentrado en su propio mundo cuando sin querer se chocó con la única persona que estaba a menos de 5metros de él, como resultado ambos terminaron en el piso. Tech ya iba a gritarle hasta del mal que se iba a morir cuando vio quien era la persona que chocó era Rev.

-Lo siento no te vi ¡Oh!¡Hola Tech!-Dice Rev animadamente-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-Dice Tech mientras se pone de pie y va a ayudar a levantar al correcaminos del suelo-Y soy yo quien lo siente ¿Estás bien?-

-Síp, ya me acostumbre a tus choques jaja-Dice Rev juguetonamente haciendo sonrojar a Tech.

-Ya te dije que lo siento-

-Y yo ya te dije que te perdone-

-Y aún así me hacen sentir mal tus bromas-

-¡Oh vamos!-Dice Rev con un tono divertido para cambiar a un tono más dulce-Sabes que amas mi humor-

-Bueno lo admito-Dice Tech levantando sus manos-Amo tu humor-"Y todo de ti"Pensó para luego decir-Bueno ¿A dónde ibas?-

-Al club de ciencias, hoy es día de club-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta ahí?-

-Claro, sino te molesta-Dice Rev y se pone a caminar al lado de Tech.

-Para nada-

-Entonces... ¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó Rev con algo de preocupación en su voz-Ayer tenías mucha fiebre y sudabas un montón sin contar que el miércoles tenías la garganta seca, tomaste como 3 litro de agua en menos de 2 horas-

-Sí estoy mejor, creo que solo fue una gripe pasajera o algo-

-Dime que no te esforzaste de más en el entrenamiento-Dice Rev con su típico puchero.

-No lo hice-Dice Tech mientras suelta una pequeña risita, a él se le hacia muy tierna la actitud del ave-Confía en mi, no me esforcé más de la cuenta-

-Más te vale, le preguntaré a Ace o a Slam-Dice serio el ave-Y si ellos llegan a decir que te esforzaste de más, juro que te arrastro a la enfermería-

-Sí mamá-Dice divertido el canino.

-Jaja, eres tan gracioso-Dice sarcásticamente el ave para que luego ambos empezaran a reír.

En el camino hasta el laboratorio todos los miraban y se preguntaban si Tech tenía de rehén al pobre correcaminos o algo por el estilo pero el coyote les daba su típica cara de "dices una palabra y te mato", les mostraba sus colmillos y ya nadie seguía viéndolos. Cuando estaban casi en la puerta del laboratorio, Tech paro de caminar.

-Mejor te acompaño hasta aquí, no soy precisamente del agrado del club de ciencias jaja-Dice Tech mientras se soba la nuca.

-Sí, oí algo de eso-Dice Rev algo incomodo para luego sonreír-Adiós Tech, gracias por acompañarme-

-Adiós Rev y fue un placer acompañarte-Ambos sonrieron y el correcaminos siguió su camino.

Fin Flashback

-Y eso fue todo-

-Eso fue lindo-Dice Rita sonriendo-Bueno vístete que en cualquier momento tu padre pedirá la comida-Dice su madre mientras se para de la cama-Baja cuando estés listo-

-Sí mamá-

-Y ponte tus lentes-Dice seria su madre-Los de contacto necesitan un descanso al igual que tus ojos-Dice ella al cerrar la puerta.

(...)

Luego de un rato Tech terminó de vestirse y bajó a la sala de estar. El joven se había puesto una playera simple de color gris que tenía escrito en ella: "Nerd [nurd] sustantivo, persona más inteligente que tú", unos jeans, unos tenis de color negro y unos lentes redondos de estilo "ratón de biblioteca" y con un cristal muy grueso, los cristales de esos lentes eran similares a la parte de abajo de una botella de vidrio.

-Hola hijo-Dice el padre de Tech, Gadget.

Gadget E Coyote era un hombre alto y delgado, de pelaje idéntico a su hijo y ojos marrones. Él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, un sweater verde oscuro, pantalones color café, mocasines negros, lentes rectangulares de armazón delgada y, para completar, una corbata de moño rojo. El señor Coyote trabajaba como profesor y encargado de los laboratorios en la universidad de Acmetropolis. Él en esté momento se encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo una revista sobre avances tecnológicos pero él había parado de leer cuando vio a su hijo para saludarlo.

-Hola papá-Dice Tech mientras se sienta a su lado-¿Algún articulo interesante?-

-Sí hay uno sobre robótica que podría interesarte-Dice para seguir leyendo Gadget.

-Luego lo leeré-Dice Tech mientras nota que su madre no está-¿Y mamá?-

-Aquí-Dice Rita saliendo de la cocina-Decidí traer las bebidas en lo que llega la comida-

-Bueno-Dice Gadget al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie y deja su revista sobre la mesa-Voy por los platos, no debe tardar en llegar ¿Amor podrías llenar mi vaso por favor?-

-Claro cariño-

-Eh ¿Papá?-

-Sí campeón-

-¿Qué comida pediste?-

-Sándwiches de albóndiga a ese nuevo lugar que abrió hace unos meses y es muy popular-Dice el señor Coyote y se pone a pensar-No recuerdo el nombre pero tu madre me lo recomendó así que ¿Cuál era el nombre cariño?-Dice cuando se dirige a la cocina.

-"Sándwich relámpago" es el lugar-Dice Rita-¿Cómo olvidar el nombre con tan deliciosos sándwiches?-

-¿Sándwiches relámpago?-Dice confundido Tech"¿Por qué me suena tanto ese lugar?"Piensa el coyote.

-Así es, las chicas y yo pedimos comida a ese lugar la semana pasada, sus sándwiches son una delicia y su repartidor es un joven muy dulce-Dice Rita cuando suena el timbre-Tech cariño atiende al repartidor que voy por mi bolso-

-Claro Ma-Dice el coyote mientras va a abrir la puerta.

Cuando el coyote abre la puerta ve una bolsa con el que supuso era el logo del restaurante y a un correcaminos o eso supuso él ya que el repartidor sujetaba la bolsa sobre su cara para que se viera bien el logo del local.

-¡Buenas noches!¡Y muchas gracias por ordenar a Sándwich Relámpago!-Dice alegre el repartidor y luego saca la bolsa de enfrente de su cara-¡Llegamos en media hora o es gratis!-

-¡¿Rev?!-Dice sorprendido Tech al ver que se trataba de SU correcaminos.

Rev algo confundido empieza a ver al cliente de arriba a abajo-¿Tech?-Susurra Rev y luego ambos se quedan viendo el uno al otro.

Nota de la autora: Esté es el capítulo que les debía, no pude subirlo el lunes y les pido perdón por eso. Bueno ahora vayan a leer el capítulo de hoy "Capítulo 15".


	16. Capítulo 15

Era sábado por la tarde y Rev acababa de llegar de la casa de Lexi, donde los 3 estuvieron jugando videojuegos por unas 4 horas hasta que Danger se tuvo que ir a hacer su tarea y Rev también tuvo que irse a su casa para ayudar a su hermano y sus amigos en su tarea. Cuando Rev entró al cuarto de su hermano, lo vio a él y a sus amigos.

-¡Hola hermanito!¡Hola Tweentums y Sylth!-Dice Rev animadamente.

-Hola señor Rev-Dice Tweentums con su voz tan dulce-Gracias por ofrecerse a ayudarnos-

-¡Ow!¡Que tierno eres!¡Podría comerte!-Dice Rev en modo "amante de las cosas tiernas" mientras besa la mejilla del canario.

-Sí, yo también-Dice Sylth, claro que él lo dijo en un sentido literal y no figurativo como Rev-Pero en serio gracias por ayudarnos con la maqueta de la antigua sociedad Inca-

-Claro es un placer ayudarlos ¿Y en qué me necesitan?-Dice el correcaminos mayor mientras se sienta en la cama de su hermano.

-Bueno necesitamos ayuda con la estructura y con parte de la decoración, ya que ninguno de nosotros ha hecho una maquetas sobre la sociedad Inca antes y tú haces maquetas y miniaturas como pasatiempo-

-De acuerdo hermanito, cuenten conmigo-

Luego de 1 hora y media con la ayuda de la velocidad de Rev, los chicos terminaron la maqueta a tiempo para el lunes. Los amigos de Rip se fueron y el correcaminos menor decidió interrogar un poco a su hermano mayor respecto a su vida amorosa.

-¿Hey Rev?-

-Sí, hermanito-

-¿Cómo te ha ido con ese coyote que te caía mal?¿Te ha vuelto a molestar?-

Rev se sienta en el sofá y dice-Él dejó de "caerme mal", de hecho él resulto ser bastante amigable, al menos conmigo es así-

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Dice Rip para luego sentarse, mejor dicho, acostarse cerca de Rev.

-Bueno él me golpeó por accidente con un balón de futbol americano, él vino a ver si me encontraba bien y empezamos a hablar-Dice alegre Rev-Es más simpático de lo que su cara se ve, él casi siempre tiene el ceño fruncido-"No me digas ¿En serio Tech tiene mala cara?"Piensa sarcásticamente Rip-Y en el encuentro de lucha del miércoles nos sentamos juntos y hablamos un rato, me compró palomitas para disculparse, incluso yo lo invité a hablar el jueves mientras esperábamos la hora de los entrenamientos-

"Vaya parece que a ese coyote al fin le salieron las agallas"Pensó Rip para luego decir-¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes dos el jueves?-

-Bueno el jueves...-

Flashback

Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Rev estaba con sus amigos almorzando y hablando.

-¿Y qué tal tu charla con el coyote criminal?-Dice Lexi para luego morder un trozo de su pastel de zanahoria.

-Muybien, él me compró palomitas para dármelas como muestra de su arrepentimiento por lo del día que nos conocimos...-Rev iba a seguir hablando pero Danger lo interrumpió.

-¿Comiste palomitas sin MI y no me diste ni una?-Dice indignado el pato.

-Te recuerdo Danger que tú estabas ocupado haciendo apuestas ilegales-

-Cierto, mi error-Dice Danger para seguir comiendo.

-Continuo ¿Dónde me quede? ¡Ah sí! Luego nos sentamos y hablamos aún que la gran parte del tiempo Tech tomaba agua, él tenía la garganta seca-

-Es muy extraño que el señor cara de "odio la vida" se disculpara contigo y te comprará palomitas cuando él no se disculpa ni con la directora Zadavia ¿No lo crees?-

-Bueno quizás él no es tan malo como parece-Dice Rev con su típica sonrisa pero luego notó que en la mesa de "las estrellas de Acme High" habían 2 de 3 estrellas.

"Tech no vino hoy ¿Estará enfermo?-Pensó preocupado el correcaminos para luego decir.

-Ya vengo chicos-

-De acuerdo Rev ¿Cuál era la tarea para hoy Lex?-

Rev se pone de pie para ir hasta la mesa de los jugadores "estrella", cuando él llegó a la mesa vio a Ace comiendo pastel de zanahoria mientras hablaba con Slam quien comía 3 hamburguesas a la vez. El conejo vio que se acercaba el correcaminos y decidió saludar.

-Hola Rev-Dice sonriendo Ace.

-Hola Rev-Dice con la boca llena Slam.

-Hola chicos-

-¿Se te ofrece algo Rev?-Preguntó el conejo.

-Bueno me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Tech? Ayer me comentó que tenía la garganta seca y se me hizo algo raro que tomará tanta agua ¿Él está enfermo?-

Ace sonrió al ver que el correcaminos se preocupaba por el coyote, eso era una buena señal.

-No, él no está enfermo-"Bueno eso depende si estar loco de amor por ti cuanta como estar enfermo"Piensa Ace-Él nos mandó un mensaje para informarnos que tuvo un "inconveniente", aunque ese inconveniente me suena a un castigo-

Rev suspira-Eso es un alivio, pensé que él no podría ir a hablar conmigo-Dice alegre Rev-Aquí entre nos, él es más simpático de lo que pensé-Rev suelta una risita-Bueno gracias y adiós chicos, disfruten su almuerzo-

-Adiós Rev y gracias-Dicen ambos para luego preguntarse que había hecho su tonto amigo para hacerle cambiar de parecer al correcaminos sobre su imagen, y de como paso de ser el "chico malo" a el "príncipe agradable".

(...)

El correcaminos con su uniforme ya puesto, llegaba a las gradas y cuando vio que aún no había llegado el coyote, decidió sentarse en las gradas a leer. Cuando el coyote llegó, saludo al correcaminos y empezaron a hablar.

Fin Flashback

-Y luego él se fue-Dice Rev-No puedo creer que él no quisiera ir a la enfermería-Dice el correcaminos haciendo puchero-Y el viernes paso algo un tanto extraño...

Flashback

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando dos pequeños topos de primer año entraron a la cafetería y caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa del correcaminos. Los topos eran Marcos y Tony, ellos eran dos mejores amigos también eran un par de pequeños y adorables roedores de pelaje café pero con las panzas y las mejillas de un tono más claro, ambos tenían dientes grandes y orejas redondas. Ellos eran miembros del equipo de tenis y capitanes del club de historia.

-Hola soy Marcos-Dice uno de los topos.

-Y yo Tony-Dice el otro.

-¡Oh hola!-Dice alegre Rev.

-¿Eres Rev Runner?-Preguntó Marcos.

-Jijiji eso creo yo que es muy obvio Marcos-Dice Tony-Él nos dijo que Rev era el correcaminos más hermoso del mundo y él cumple con esa característica-

Rev se sonroja-Sí soy Rev, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Bueno solo queremos-

-Date esto a ti-Dicen ambos topos mientras le dan a Rev un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta de color blanco con detalles dorados, Rev tomó la tarjeta y está decía:

"Lamento no haberte dado nada antes pero he estado ocupado D.S. PD:Sí eran necesarios los chocolates, son necesarios si quiero ganarme tu corazón".

-Marcos, Tony ¿Me hacen un favor? Por favor-

-Claro-Dicen ambos.

-Díganle a D.S. que insisto que no son necesarios estos regalos pero gracias porque son muy lindos-Dice Rev con la cara roja-Pero que igual que deje de hacerlos-

-Está bien, se lo diremos-

-Gracias-

-¡Adiós!-Dicen ambos topos mientras se van.

Rev se quedó quieto oliendo las flores tratando de ignorar la canción de sus amigos "Rev tiene un admirador secreto". Pero algo llamó la atención del correcaminos, el coyote se veía algo ¿Molesto?, Tech estaba viendo con enojo a los topos que hace unos minutos le dieron las flores a Rev.

Luego cuando Rev estaba yendo a su club se topó o más bien chocó con Tech, el coyote parecía tener un humor pésimo pero cuando vio al correcaminos esté humor desapareció. Ellos empezaron a hablar hasta la puerta del laboratorio.

Fin Flashback

-Me pareció algo extraña esa aptitud en él, digo él es de poca paciencia pero no sé me resultó algo raro-

-Ese idiota no sabe disimular sus celos-Susurra Rip.

-¿Qué?-

-Que se te va a hacer tarde para el trabajo-

-Oh claro, gracias Rip-Dice Rev para luego corre hacia su habitación por sus cosas.

(...)

Cuando Rev llegó a su trabajo, saludó a su jefe Cookie. Él era un hombre de mediana edad, grande, gordo y calvo, él era algo malhumorado pero en el fondo era un buen jefe, al menos con Rev que le atraía clientela.

El correcaminos se puso su uniforme, un conjunto de color celeste que consistía en una camiseta de cuello de tortuga con una línea azul y unos shorts, estos shorts antes eran un pantalón como el que usaban el resto de sus compañeros pero cuando se jefe vio que el joven correcaminos atraía a un publico más joven de esa manera decidió "pasar la tijera" a esos pantalones. Rev también usaba patines negros con rojo; guantes, accesorios de protección en rodillas y codos, y un casco de color azul con detalles rojos. No sería el atuendo más lindo pero al menos era aerodinámico.

Cuando terminó de vestirse fue a ver a Cookie por los pedidos.

(...)

Rev había repartido casi todos los pedidos excepto uno que era para la residencia Coyote.

"Viven bastante cerca de mi casa pero yo nunca había escuchado sobre ellos"Piensa Rev"¿Será la casa de Tech o de algún familiar de él? Digo ese apellido no es muy común" Rev deja de pensar cuando llega a la dirección donde tenía que entregar el pedido.

El correcaminos tocó el timbre y sacó de su bolso de repartidor el pedido. Luego de que abrieron la puerta, él empezó a decir el típico discurso que decía siempre que hacia una entrega pero alguien lo distrajo cuando dijo su nombre.

Rev decidió analizar al cliente a ver si lo conocía, él veía a un chico coyote de complexión delgada pero con musculatura, estatura muy alta y lentes con un gran aumento.

"¿Lo conozco?Su cara se me hace familiar pero... ¡Un momento!¡Es Tech!".

-¿Tech?-Susurra el ave para luego pensar "Pero que diferente que se ve con lentes se ve hasta algo tierno"Piensa Rev pero luego se sonroja.

El canino y el ave se veían mientras se formaba un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.


	17. Disculpas y 3 capítulos el miércoles

Lamento no haber subido capítulo el viernes ni tampoco hoy pero he estado algo ocupada con las fiestas navideñas y mi familia. Espero puedan entender, sean pacientes que ustedes van a poder luego 3 capítulos. Besos y espero que tengan buena semana...NOS VEMOS EL MIÉRCOLES!!!!!


	18. Capítulo 16

El canino y el ave se estuvieron viendo el uno al otro lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Se miraban a los ojos porque tenían miedo de apartar la mirada, las mejillas de ambos eran de un rojo intenso que se veía incluso sobre el pelaje y las plumas causando un hermoso contraste entre el chocolate de Tech y el azul real de Rev.

"¿Qué le digo?¿Qué le digo?"Pensaba desesperado el coyote"Hola soy el gemelo de Tech, Tec"... No es muy idiota, ni que mis padres fueran tan poco originales; "Lo siento aquí no vive ningún Tech"... No eso sería muy obvio; Mierda ¿Qué le digo? o ¿Qué hago? Y si le cierro la puerta en la cara... Mala idea, no le puedo cerrar la puerta en la cara a mi futuro esposo; ¡Ya sé! Yo fingiré un ataque cardíaco o aún mejor me pego un balazo entre ceja y ceja".

Tech pensaba a 1000 por hora, él estaba nervioso pero Rev no se quedaba atrás.

"¿Qué le digo? Digo es obvio que él es Tech porque él me reconoció pero entonces ¿Por qué no me responde al usar su nombre? Además no sabía que él usa lentes ¿Por qué lo oculta si es algo normal? Sin contar que él se ve bien... ¡De acuerdo! él se ve MUY bien con ellos"Piensa el correcaminos para darse cuenta de lo que pensó"¿Pero qué cosas pienso? Mal Rev, mal Rev ¡Espera! ¿Será que él tiene vergüenza por el hecho que él usa lentes?"Pensaba el ave para luego decir.

-Hola Tech, no sabía que vivías aquí-Dice Rev con algo de timidez tratando de que el coyote no se sintiera mal por lo de sus lentes-Vivimos relativamente cerca ¿Qué coincidencia no?-

-Hola Rev-Dice nervioso Tech-Sí que casualidad jaja... ja... em...eres repartidor¿Eh? No lo sabía-"Claro que lo sabías, sí obligaste a su hermano para que te lo digiera, eres un coyote mentiroso"Pensaba el coyote.

-Sí, trabajo desde que abrió hace 3 casi 4 meses-Dice Rev con un poco más de seguridad en su voz-No sabía que usabas lentes, tu cara cambia mucho con ellos-

-Sí bueno...yo-Dice Tech con una gran vergüenza mientras soba su nunca-Son-Suspira-Horribles, me veo como un fenómeno¿Verdad?-Dice el coyote mientras baja la cabeza para evitar que Rev viera su sonrojo.

-De hecho...-Dice el correcaminos al mismo tiempo que enredaba una de sus plumas en su dedo-Creo que te ves bien con ellos-

Al escuchar eso Tech levantó su cabeza para ver al ave a los ojos, él vio a Rev con un pequeño sonrojo y esa linda sonrisa que le transmitía ternura-¿En serio?¿Lo dices en serio?-

El correcaminos asiente lentamente-Sí, te ves mejor así o al menos yo lo veo así... aunque tampoco eres feo sin ellos-

Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder a más no poder, ellos estaban en sus mundos cuando llega Rita.

-Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba mi bol-Rita para de hablar cuando ve a su hijo y al repartidor en un momento intimo-So-Termina de decir Rita cuando se da cuenta de algo "¿Será posible que él sea?"Pensó Rita para luego sonreír-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Tech?-

-¡Mamá!-Dice Tech avergonzado.

-Buenas noches señora Coyote-Dice sonriente pero algo avergonzado Rev.

-Pero que educado eres ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?-

-Rev, Rev Runner para servirle madam-

-Con que eres Rev-Dice ella mientras ve a su hijo para luego guiñarle un ojo.

"Que no lo haga, que no lo haga, por todo lo que más quiera, que no haga lo que creo que ella hará"Piensa desesperado el coyote.

-Tech me ha hablado TANTO de ti-

"Lo hizo, ella lo hizo"Pensaba Tech"¿Cuál será la mejor forma de suicidarse?¿Dónde está el acantilado más cercano?".

-¿En serio él le ha hablado a usted de mi?-Preguntó curioso Rev.

-Sí, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres un encanto-

-Gracias madam-Dice Rev con sus mejillas de color rojo.

-Tech mencionó que eras lindo pero nunca dijo que adorable-Dice Rita al mismo tiempo que su hijo trata de golpear su cabeza con la puerta.

-¿En serio?-Dice curioso al correcaminos mientras ve al coyote que solo dice un pequeño sí, que el correcaminos apenas oyó y como resultado de eso sonrió tímidamente.

Tech le devuelve la sonrisa a Rev y luego dice-Mamá, Rev tiene que hacer otras entregas así que pagalé-

-¡Oh claro! Que tonta soy-Dice la señora Coyote mientras le da el dinero y la propina a Rev.

-Gracias señora Coyote-

-No es nada-Dice Rita para luego pensar y decir-¿Rev?-

"Ahora que hará está loca".

-¿Sí madam?-

-¿Te gustaría venir a comer mañana por la noche?-

En ese momento, Tech sintió el verdadero terror. El joven sudaba frío, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora y él pensaba "Esa mujer no es mi madre... ella es el Diablo. Sin duda alguna me odia, ella me odia y bastante".

-Es muy amable de su parte madam pero no quiero ser una molestia-

-¿Tú? ¿ser una molestia? Jajaja-Dice alegre Rita-Sería un honor tenerte en mi casa. Tech ha hablado mucho de ti y sería bueno verle a él otro amigo que no fuera Ace o Slam-Rita ríe-Él no es muy sociable de hecho él es un antisocial ¿Puedes creerlo? Jajaja-

-Bueno si es así... claro que me gustaría venir a cenar mañana-

-Perfecto-Dice Rita tomando la bolsa de las manos de Rev-¿A las 20:00 estaría bien?-

-Sí madam, me parece bien-

-Al terminar Tech puede llevarte a tu casa ¿Cierto hijo?-

El cerebro de Tech estaba desconectado y solo dijo.

-Eh yo... eh... em... sí... am ...eh-

-¿Ves? Él dijo que sí ¿Quieres que también él te vaya a buscar?-

-No quiero ser una molestia-Dice apenado Rev-Puedo venir por mi cuenta ¿A usted y asu esposo les gustan los frutos silvestres?-

-Claro que sí cariño ¿Por qué?-

-Mis padres me enseñaron que es de mala educación y a una casa con las manos vacías-Dice sonriente Rev-Me gustaría hacerles a ustedes una tarta de frutos silvestres-

-¿Eres cocinero? Oh Tech ¿No es Rev un encanto?-

-Em...eh...sí...eh...am...-

-Bueno los dejaré solos para que se despidan¡Adiós Rev!-

-Adiós madam-Dice sonriente Rev-Tú madre es muy simpática-

Tech seguía sin saber que decir o que hacer, su cara haría parecer pálido a cualquier tomate-Yo..yo..bueno yo...-Tech se sentía como un idiota-Me gustas tu...s ¡patines! Me gustan tus patines-

-Gracias, los construí yo mismo-

-¿En serio? No sabía que eras inventor-

-Me gusta construir cosas en mi tiempo libre-Dice Rev al mismo tiempo que sopla sus plumas de sus ojos-Algún día podrías ir a mi casa a ver lo que he construido-

-¡Claro! Digo eso sería genial-

-Bueno tengo que irme-

-Cierto, adiós Rev-

-Adiós Tech, te veo mañana-Dice Rev mientras se prepara para irse-Por cierto deberías usar tus lentes mañana-Dice el correcaminos para luego correr de regreso al restaurante.

Tech hace una cara de "idiota enamorado" y cierra la puerta-Sus piernas se veían como Wow en ese uniforme-Dice en voz baja para luego recordar algo-¡¿Mamá?!-Dice furioso mientras camina hasta la sala de estar, donde sus padres estaban comiendo los sándwiches-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a tu propio hijo?-

-Lo siento hijo-Dice inocentemente su madre-Tenía hambre y tú te tardabas así que tuvimos que empezar a comer sin ti-

-¿Qué?-Dice confundido Tech-¡No! Yo hablo de que invitaras a Rev a comer-

-¿Rev?-Preguntó Gadget confundido.

-El novio de Tech y el futuro "madre" de nuestros nietos-

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Qué? Es cierto además es obvio que él es el pasivo digo Rev es tan tierno y femenino y tú... bueno tú eres masculino y tú te verías horrible en un vestido de novia en cambio Rev se vería como una princesa-

-No puedo negar eso pero aún así te odio-

-Hijo ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenía yerno?-

-Corrección: los odio a los dos-

-¡Oh vamos! No seas dramático-

-¿Dramático? ¡Sí lo invitaste a venir mañana a cenar!-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Nadie invita a "solo cenar" a un amigo de su hijo así sin más, prácticamente dijiste "ven a conocer a tus suegros"-Dice Tech imitando la voz de su madre-

-Primero que todo yo no hablo así, solo te quiero ayudar porque tú eres igual a tu padre-

-¿Qué?-Dice confundido nuevamente Tech.

-Cariño-Dice Gadget-No me digas que le vas a decir eso-

-Claro que sí-Dice Rita-Cuando eramos jóvenes tu padre no se animaba a invitarme a salir, sino fuera porque yo lo acorrale y le dije "¿Qué estás esperando?¿A qué los cerdos vuelen?Invítame a salir" Si yo no hubiera dicho eso, tú no estarías aquí parado-

-Ah ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?-Dice soñador Gadget-Tu madre era la chica más hermosa de toda la universidad y también la más fuerte-Dice orgulloso de su mujer-Un bravucón me molestaba a diario y ella fue y le partió la nariz-

Tech hizo una muesca de asco cuando vio a sus padres besarse como la misma pasión que dos jóvenes recién enamorados-¡Agh!¡Que asco!¡Amor de ancianos!-

-¡Oh tú callate!-Dice Rita-Si no fuera porque YO invité a Rev a venir a casa, tú morirías virgen y él con lo lindo que es se casaría con un hombre apuesto y tendría 7 hijos-

-Bueno mejor comemos que esto se está enfriando-Dice el señor Coyote para evitar una discusión entre su esposa y su hijo-¿Y cómo es ese yerno mio?-

-Papá...-

-Bueno mi futuro yerno-

Tech suspira-Él es simplemente perfecto-Dice Tech mientras come su sándwich de albóndigas-Es inteligente, hermoso, tierno, a él no le importa hacerle frente a alguien más grande que él, es amable, honesto, leal, generoso, no tiene miedo a decir lo que nadie más se atreve a decir, corre muy rápido y de una manera elegante, él es todo elegancia, tiene unas plumas tan brillantes, Rev Runner es sin duda el correcaminos más encantador del mundo-

-¿Correcaminos? Jajaja ¡Que irónico!-Dice riendo Gadget-Pero no me mal entiendas, acepto completamente tu futura relación-

-Mañana todo saldrá perfecto hijo, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien-

Tech le sonríe a sus padres para luego seguir comiendo.

Nota de la autora:Lo siento pero estoy corta de tiempo porque estoy tratando de que quede lista mi sorpresa para ustedes de navidad, además niss-may actualizó su historia y yo TENÍA que leerla (ya la recomendé en mi otra historia en la parte de recomendaciones de Wattpad), yo sé que no es escusa por no subirles sus 3 capítulos pero por ahora lean esté y mañana les subiré los otros dos SIN FALTA (lo más probable a la misma hora los este subiendo) Besos.

PD1:Necesito que si tienen alguna película(puede ser más de una sugerencia) que les guste, sin importar de que estilo sea puede ser una película animada como "la bella y la bestia" o una para un público más mayor como "la forma del agua", para que yo pueda hacer una versión TechxRev o TechxRev reverso. Veré cuales son las más mencionadas para hacerlas para enero(al menos 3). Escriban sus sugerencias en los comentarios o por mensaje privado que los leeré.

PD2:Recuerdan que les dije que estaba complicada porque vinieron unos parientes a pasar las fiestas con mi familia, bueno mi primo(3 años y medio) entro a mi habitación y encontró un manga... yaoi... creo que lo ahora tiene un gran trauma. Solo quería comentárselos bueno Adiós!!!!!


	19. Capítulo 17

Era Domingo por la mañana y Rev se estaba despertando, movió su cabeza hacia su derecha para ver su reloj despertador que marcaba las seis de la mañana, él se puso de pie y estiró sus músculos antes de ir hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Rev estaba mojando su cara cuando le vino a la cabeza la invitación para cenar de la señora Coyote y la reacción de sus padres(sobre todo de su padre)al enterarse que hoy tendría una cena en la casa de su amigo.

Flashback

Rev llegaba cansado del trabajo a su casa, él abrió la puerta y se encontró con su padre sentado el sofá de 3 cuerpos de la sala, viendo una película sobre guerra o algo así, Rev solo vio gente con armas por lo que supuso que era de guerra. Y su hermano estaba en el sofá individual a un lado, Rip estaba concentrado en el celular.

-Hola Pa, hola Rip-Dice alegre Rev cuando entra por la puerta.

-¿Qué hay?-Dice Rip sin apartar la vista del celular.

Ralph vio a su hijo mayor y sonrió-Hola mi muchacho, te ves cansado ¿Por qué no te sientas para ver una película con tu viejo padre? Tu madre está haciendo palomitas-

-Mmm... palomitas ¡Que delicia!-Dice Rev para sentase al lado de su padre-¿Qué estamos viendo?-

-Acmegeddon, me la recomendaron así decidí verla-

Harriet entró a la sala con un gran cuenco de palomitas, ella dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y besó la frente de su hijo mayor-¿Qué tal el trabajo Revy?-

-Bien Ma-Dice Rev al mismo tiempo que agarraba un puñado de palomitas-Entregué todos los pedidos a tiempo, Cookie me felicitó por atraer más clientes-Rev prefirió omitir el detalle de que atraía más clientes por su nuevo uniforme para evitar darle a su padre un ataque al corazón-Me llevó muy bien con mis compañeros, además hoy mi última entrega fue por está zona y...-Rev paro de hablar al recordar su último pedido.

-Y corazón-Dice Harriet esperando a que su hijo terminara de hablar.

-Bueno mi último pedido fue a un amigo y él bueno su madre me invitó a cenar a su casa-

-¿Un amigo?-Dice Ralph mientras come palomitas-¿La coneja linda o el pato tonto?-

-De hecho no fue ninguno de ellos-Dice Rev con algo de color en sus mejillas.

-No me digas que fue ese chico que te defendió el día de la reunión de capitanes-Dice Harriet emocionada causado que su hijo menor preste más atención a la conversación.

-Bueno yo...-Dice avergonzado Rev cuando su madre lo interrumpe.

-El mismo chico que no te "defendió" pero que aún así le agradecías, apesara que él te caía mal por ser algo idiota-

-Sí, el mismo-Dice Rev para luego agregar-Pero hemos estado hablado desde el martes, él me golpeó por error con un balón y fue a ver si yo estaba bien-

-¡Oh!¡Pero que caballero!-

-Luego nos vimos en la lucha del miércoles y desde entonces hemos hablado, su exterior puede parecer tosco pero en realidad él es muy dulce¿Puedes creer que él me compró palomitas como muestra de su arrepentimiento?-

-¿Ralph escuchaste eso? Nuestro Revy tiene su primer interés romántico-

Al escuchar eso Ralph Runner se ahogó con sus palomitas-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Ma!-Dice avergonzado Rev-Tech no es mi interés romántico, él es un nuevo amigo-

-Jajaja-Se reía Rip al ver la reacción de su padre y de su hermano-¿Tech no es el mismo chico que te caía mal? Sin contar que dijiste que lo odiabas-

-Bueno creo que lo juzgue mal-

-Del odio al amor hay un paso-Dice Rip para molestar a su hermano-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡Rip!¡Somos solo amigos!-

-Desde cuando los "solo amigos" son invitados por la madre del otro a cenar-

-¡Mamá!¡Tú también vas a molestarme con eso!-

-¿Y al menos usan condón?-

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?-

-¿Qué? La profesora de sexualidad nos dijo que a tu edad es cuando más relaciónes sexuales se tienen-

-¡Rip!-Dice avergonzado Rev por el comentario de su hermano cuando escucha un golpe seco.

Los tres correcaminos que estaban "discutiendo", voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provino el ruido y vieron a el padre de la familia Runner desmayado sobre la mesa.

-¡Papá!-Gritó preocupado Rev mientras se ponía al lado de él-¿Papá me oyes?

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo lo traerás para que lo conozca?-

-¡Ma esto es serio! Pa se desmayó-Decía desesperado el hijo mayor de la familia Runner-Rip ayúdame a acostarlo en el sofá, Ma trae algo de hielo para el golpe de su cabeza-

Fin Flashback

-Papi puede ser exagerado cuando quiere-Dice Rev mientras sale del baño para ir a desayunar. Rev baja las escaleras aún en pijamas, cuando llega a la cocina ve que no hay nadie así que decide preparar el desayuno. Eras las 7:30 cuando sus padres bajaron a la cocina.

-Buenos días-Dice alegre Rev-Espero que tengan ganas de comer panqueques con crema casera y fresas-

-Buenos días mi muchacho-Dice Ralph, él se estaba sobando el chichón de su cabeza.

-Buenos días hijo-Dice Harriet mientras se sienta en la mesa para comer-Veo que también hiciste jugo de naranja-Dice ella cuando se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo.

-Síp-Dice alegre Rev-También preparé muffins de semillas, estarán listos en unos minutos-Dice Rev mientras les sirve a sus padres su desayuno-Pa ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, hijo-Dice él mientras come sus panqueques-Eres un gran cocinero hijo-

-Gracias Pa-Dice Rev cuando saca los muffins del horno-Huelen bien-

En ese momento entra un somnoliento Rip a la cocina. Al menor de los hermanos Runner no le gustaba levantarse temprano, era un milagro que se levantara a tiempo para ir a la escuela el resto de los días de la semana. Rip tenía ojeras y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer dormido, Rev sonrió y le dejó un plato con panqueques enfrente de él.

-Buenos días hermanito-

-Buenos días hijo-Dijeron Ralph y Harriet al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos-Dice Rip dormido, él estaba tan dormido que por error tomó una cuchara en lugar de tenedor y sirvió el jugo de naranja sobre los panqueques.

-Revy ¿A qué hora vas a tu cena?-

-A las 20:00-Dice el primogénito de la familia Runner mientras se sienta a comer-Después voy a hacer una tarta de frutos silvestres para llevar a la casa de Tech-

-Ese es mi hijo-Dice Harriet-Para llegar al corazón de un hombre primero debes llegar a su estómago-Dice su madre mientras toca el estómago de su padre-Así fue como conquiste a su padre-

-Ma, te lo he dicho mil veces, Tech y yo solo somos AMIGOS-

-Rev dime por favor que tú no tienes novio-

-Descuida Pa, yo no tengo novio y por el momento no pienso tener uno-

Ralph suspira-Que alivio-

-Yo sé que en poco tiempo ese Tech será parte de la familia-

-Sobre mi cadáver-Gritó Ralph mientras abrazaba a su bebé-Nadie tocará una pluma de mi bebé mientras yo viva, y si yo muero su hermano lo defender ¿Cierto hijo?-

-Em... sí, la capital de Uruguay es Europa-Dice Rip mientras se dormía sentado.

(...)

Ya eran las 6:48 de la tarde y Rev estaba saliendo del baño envuelto en su toalla. Durante todo el día su madre y su hermano pequeño lo habían estado molestando con eso de que él era novio de Tech, también su padre estuvo todo el día preguntándole a él si ese "roba hijos" (como Ralph había nombrado a Tech)era su novio. Fue un largo día para Rev, sobretodo considerando que su padre casi prende fuego a las hamburguesas de soja cuando él estaba más concentrado en pensar maneras de matar al "roba hijos" que en la parrilla.

Rev había elegido un outfit que consistía en: su cárdigan color té con leche, una simple blusa sin mangas de color blanco, pantalones negros y botas marrones con un tacón de 5cm largas hasta la rodilla. Cuando Rev estaba terminando de ponerse sus botas, su padre entró por la puerta.

-Permiso hijo¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Claro Pa ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Solo quería preguntarle ¿A qué hora volverás?-

-Bueno eso no lo sé ¿A las 10:30 está bien?-

-Sí, creo que sí-Dice Ralph-¿A esa hora paso por ti?-

-No es necesario Pa, Tech me va a traer-

-¿Tiene premiso de conducir?-

-Sí-"o al menos eso creo"Piensa Rev-Descuida Pa todo va a salir bien-

-Lamento ser una molestia pero entiende eres mi pequeño-

-Lo sé Pa, pero también sé que él es un buen chico y no me hará daño-

Ralph suspira mientras se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta-Confió en ti hijito-Pero cuando él estaba apunto de cerra la puerta dijo-Estás seguro que no son novios ¿Cierto?-

-¡PAPÁ FUERA DE AQUÍ!-Gritó Rev mientras tiró un peluche hacia su padre.

(...)

A las 7:40 Rev se fue a la casa de Tech, él decidió irse caminando ya que quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa. El correcaminos iba sonriente con la tarta en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la casa de Tech eran las 8 en punto de la noche, Rev tocó la puerta y vio al señor Coyote con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señor Coyote-Dice alegre Rev-Que gusto conocerlo-

-El gusto es mio, Tech nos a hablado TANTO de ti-

Nota de la autora:Recuerden sugerirme películas como pedí en el capítulo anterior. Besos


	20. Capítulo 18

Era domingo al medio día y Tech aún no se había despertado. El joven coyote estaba tan dormido que parecía muerto de no ser porque él roncaba como un oso salvaje de 400kg. Eran las 12:28 cuando Rita entró a la habitación de su hijo para despertarlo ya que él se había perdido el desayuno y si él seguía durmiendo así, se perdería el almuerzo e incluso la cena.

-Tech cariño-Dice su madre con una voz realmente dulce-Es hora de despertar ¿No lo crees?-

-Grrrrr-Tech no se desperto, él siguió durmiendo y roncando luego de haberle gruñido a su madre.

Rita sonrió para luego darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto de su hijo. Luego de unos 6 o 7 minutos Rita regreso con un cubo de metal en sus manos y una sonrisa sádica en su boca.

-¡A TU MADRE NO LE GRUÑES MALEDUCADO!-Gritó Rita al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba un cubo con hielo y agua fría a su hijo-¡Y DEJA DE ESTAR DURMIENDO QUE HOY VIENE MI YERNO!¡¿ERES UN COYOTE O UN OSO? VAGO DE MIERDA!-

-¡AHHHH ESTÁ HELADO!-Gritó Tech mientras saltaba disparado de la cama-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA VIEJA LOCA?!-

-Solo quería desesperarte-Dice con una sonrisa inocente Rita-Te perdiste el desayuno y tu padre ya está sacado la carne de la parrilla-

-Mamá eres una molestia-Dice Tech mientras escurría el agua de su piyama-¿No me puedes despertar como si tú fueras una madre normal?-

-Nop-Dice sonriendo a más no poder Rita-Bueno ahora vístete y baja para poder comer-

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-Dice él aún con algo de sueño en su cuerpo-Es domingo y no puedo dormir lo que me de la gana-

Cuando Rita estaba apunto de salir de la habitación de su hijo dijo algo que hizo que Tech se terminara de despertarse-A recuerda que hoy va a venir esa encantadora ave-

-¡MIERDA!¡ME HABÍA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO!-Gritó desesperado el joven coyote mientras corría al baño.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la casa, el señor Coyote estaba pasando las hamburguesas de la parrilla al plato que estaba a su lado. Gadget suspiraba al escuchar los gritos del amor de su vida y su hijo, a está altura de la vida él estaba más que acostumbrado al ruido de los gritos mañaneros de su familia.

"Ellos dos son más parecidos de lo que creen"Pensaba Gadget cuando vio a su mujer saliendo de la casa al patio.

-¿Todo bien cariño? Escuché unos gritos-

-Todo bien amor, solo era él inútil de tu hijo que no se quería despertar-

-Amor ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro hijo?-

-Nada, hasta me ofende que preguntes eso-

-Rita...-Dice serio Gadget, él conocía a esa mujer desde hace más de 25 años.

-Está bien, está bien-Dice con un puchero Rita-Le arrogué un cubo con agua-

-¿Solo agua?-

-¡Bien! Agua y hielo-Dice harta-¡Cielos! Tú me conoces a la perfección-

-Oh ven aquí para que pueda besarte-

Rita se acerca hacia Gadget y ellos se dan un gran beso, ellos se separaron y vieron a su hijo saliendo de la casa.

-¿Podrían dejar de besuquearse en algún momento?-

-Tú solo estás celos de nosotros porque eres el único en está familia que no tiene besos en la boca, solo recibes besos en la mejilla de tu abuela y a veces de tus tías pero nada más-

-Eres una bruja lo sabes-Dice Tech mientras se sienta en la mesa del patio-Es por eso que nunca vamos de vacación a lugares donde antes quemaban brujas, por miedo de que te pongan a ti en la hoguera-

-Bueno nosotros no podemos llevarte a ninguna iglesia porque piensan que eres una monja, digo por lo virgen que eres que se va a un kilómetro-Dice la señora Coyote mientras se sienta en la mesa del patio-Espera que me había olvidado que tienes a tus manos de pareja, jajajaj-

-Eres una...-Dice Tech pero cuando iba a insultar a su madre aparece su padre con una montaña de hamburguesas.

-Bueno, bueno dejen de pelear y comamos como una familia-Dice Gadget sonriente mientras se sienta entre su esposa y su hijo para evitar futuros pleitos-Las hice termino medio como les gustan a ambos-

-¡Eres el mejor querido!-

-¡Bien hecho papá!-

Luego de eso los tres empezaron a comer. Sobre la mesa había puré de papas, ensalada de lechuga con tomate cherry, un botella de coca cola, mayonesa, ketchup, mostaza y el plato principal, hamburguesas. La familia Coyote amaba la carne aún más si estaba a medio cocinar con algo de sangre, eso era cosa de familia.

-Eres un gran asador querido-

-Gracias amor, hablando de comida ¿Qué vamos a cenar está noche?-

-No había pensado en eso-

-Bueno es obvio que no puedes preparar nada que tenga pollo querida-

-Y nosotros que amamos tener algo de pollo-Dice algo desanimada Rita-¿Será por eso que a Tech le gustaría tener a Rev en la cama?-

Tech prefiró ignorar a su madre y dijo-No puede ser nada que contenga carne-Dice para luego morder su hamburguesa-Rev es vegetariano-Dice con su boca llena.

-Mastica, traga y luego habla-Dice Rita mientras se sirve otro poco de puré-Podría cocinar pasta-

-Esa es un buena idea, pasta con vino ¿A Rev le gusta el vino?-

-Rev no tiene edad para beber-Dice sonrojado Tech-Rev tiene 15 años, él es menor que yo-

-¡Por dios! ¡Tengo un hijo pedófilo!-Dice Gadget a modo de broma-Lo va a llevar a la cárcel por ser un pervertido sexual-

-¡PAPÁ!-Gritó Tech al mismo tiempo que su cara se volvía roja-¡CALLATE!-

-A nuestro hijo le gustan menores, a esos que llaman embriones-Cantaba Rita para molestar a su hijo-¿Qué importan unos años de menos? A nuestro hijo le gustan menores-

Tech se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa-Callen a esa mujer por todo lo que más quieran-

-Está bien hijo-Dice Rita mientras ríe-Hablando en serio creo que la pasta sería una buena opción para la cena-

-Sí supongo-Dice Tech-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

(...)

Eran las 7:39 de la noche cuando Tech salía del baño. Él revisaba de arriba a abajo a su guardarropas para poder decidir que usaría hoy. Ninguna prenda de ropa lo convencía, para el todo era:Ñoño, estilo criminal, nerd, sucio, desarreglado, muy formal, poco formal, infantil, de anciano, en otras palabras, nada era bien para Tech. Al final optó por usar un cuello de tortuga de color naranja, jeans, tenis negro y por pedido del correcaminos, sus lentes "culo de botella". Y como si eso fuera poco, el joven enamorado se puso la colonia de la otra vez y usó todo un desodorante de aerosol y todo es TODO.

Él se miro una y otra vez en el espejo mientras pensaba "Espero que a Rev le guste esto"Tech estaba muy nervioso por la visita del correcaminos de sus sueños, pero ese sentimiento es normal cuando el amor de tu vida prácticamente va a conocer a tu familia, la cual en un futuro será su familia, claro que Rev aún no lo sabía.

Tech estaba tan nervioso que decidió practicar enfrenta al espejo para ver que iba a decirle a Rev.

-"Hola Rev te ves hermoso está noche"-Dice el coyote mientras hace un cara de "seducción" enfrente al espejo-No, no puedo decirle eso va a pensar que pienso que se ve mal siempre pero hoy no. "Debo estar soñando porque tú siempre estás en mis sueños". No puedo decirle eso, no después de haber tenido un sueño húmedo con él-Tech suspira-"¡Oh lo siento! ¿Estabas hablando? Es que me perdí en tus ojos". No eso está muy usado. "Debo haber muerto porque hay un ángel en mi puerta". No eso es del tiempo de mi abuelo. "Que bombón y yo de dieta". Eso es patético, simplemente patético-Tech se golpeó la cabeza contra el espejo-¿Por qué es tan difícil si ya le he hablado antes?-

-¡Tech deja de ser un narcisista y baja que tu novio debe estar por llegar!-Gritó Rita desde el piso de abajo-

-¡Aún no es mi novio!-Respondió Tech-¡Ahora bajo!-

Tech empezó a bajar las escaleras a caminando tan rápido que parecía que estaba corriendo, él sudaba por los nervios mientras miraba el reloj marcar las 8:58 de la noche. Cuando llegó a la sala se sentó en el sofá donde estaba su padre, su madre estaba en la cocina terminando de cocinar.

-¿Nervioso campeón?-Preguntó Gadget al ver a su hijo mover de manera frenética la pierna-Parece como si estuvieras pedaleando una bicicleta-

-Sí estoy nervioso-Dice Tech para luego ver a su padre-No sé que debo decir Tampoco se por qué es tan difícil hablarle luego que lo venimos haciendo desde hace ya un tiempo-

-El amor es extraño pero porque no pruebas con un simple "Hola Rev ¿Cómo estás?"-

-No es tan simple papá-Dice Tech para luego suspirar-Ojalá lo fuera-

-Tech ven a ayudarme-Dice Rita desde la cocina.

-Voy-Dice el joven mientras se pone de pie para ir a la cocina-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Necesito que me pases el cuenco de cristal que está en el mueblo de arriba a la derecha del refrigerador-Dice Rita al mismo tiempo que batía la salsa de 4 quesos-También necesitaría que me pases las especias-

-De acuerdo-Dice Tech tratando de encontrar el cuenco de cristal-¿Quieres el cuenco de cristal grande, el mediano o el pequeño?-

-El grande obviamente-Dice Rita para luego ver a su hijo-¿Qué quieres? Matar de hambre a nuestro invitado, él podría pensar que somos tacañeo o que pensamos que está gordo o incluso algo peor, como que no lo queremos aquí-

Tech rodó sus ojos y le dio a su madre una mirada que decía "tú estás exagerando y lo sabes" y su madre le dio a él una mirada que decía"Yo sé lo que es mejor. Además la cocinera soy yo y nadie me dice que hacer", como resultado de todo esto ambos rodaron sus ojos y siguieron con sus tareas. Luego de eso, Tech alcanzó el cuenco más grande que había en la casa, usualmente lo usaban para las cenas familiares cuando venían sus abuelos, tíos, tías y primos para las fiestas, por supuesto que en ese momento en vez de tener pasta el cuenco tenía carne o derivados.

En ese instante sonó el timbre causando que a Tech casi se le cayera el cuenco de cristal, por suerte el ser miembro y capitán del equipo de futbol americano le había dado buenos reflejos.

-¡Si tú rompes ese cuenco, yo romperé tu motocicleta!-

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, Gadget se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta. Él abrió la puerta y vio a un hermoso joven correcaminos con una tarta en su brazos y una tierna sonrisa en su cara. Gadget decido devolverle la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señor Coyote-Dice alegre Rev-Que gusto conocerlo-

"Parece un buen chico para mi muchacho"

-El gusto es mio, Tech nos a hablado TANTO de ti-


	21. Capítulo 19

Era una noche preciosa en Acmetropolis... excepto para Tech esa noche sería su funeral. Puede que el coyote estuviera siendo un poco exagerado pero no todos los días tus padres (de los cuales uno de ellos tiene severos problemas mentales) invitan a cenar al amor de tu vida con el cual tienes una probabilidad de estar juntos, casarse, formar una familia y envejecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Era más que obvio para Tech E Coyote que sus padres lo iban a avergonzar y que el se quedaría solo, viejo, triste y virgen por el resto de su vida.

En esté momento Tech se encontraba en la cocina con su madre mientras su padre atendía a su invitado de honor, su sexy invitado de honor. Él estaba temblando cuando decidió escabullirse para ver a su padre y a Rev conocerse.

-¿En serio?-

-Como no tienes idea, parece que tú le caes muy bien-Luego de decir eso Rev se sonrojo un poco-Eres Rev¿Cierto?-

-Sí señor-Dice Rev alegre-Rev Runner, es un placer conocerlo señor Coyote-

-Encantado Rev, soy Gadget E Coyote, padre de Tech-Se presentó Gadget al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y saludaba a Rev con un beso en la mejilla. Usualmente entre hombres se saludaba con un apretón de manos pero Rev era muy tierno a los ojos de Gadget para eso.

Tech vio a su padre y a su futuro novio saludarse con un beso en la mejilla y luego se puso a oír su conversación.

-Pasa por favor-Dice Gadget mientras se hace a un lado para que el correcaminos pueda entrar-Afuera ya se siente el frío de inicio del otoño-

-Gracias y con permiso-Dice Rev con algo de vergüenza al entrar a la casa-Tiene una casa preciosa Señor Coyote-

La sala era de un estilo minimalista con algunas decoraciones del tipo bohemio(esto por parte de que ambos padres de Tech habían crecido en el desierto y allí este tipo de decoración era popular) que le daban originalidad a la sala de estar. 3 paredes blancas y una gris oscura, dos sofás de color gris repletos de almohadones estilo bohemio con diversos patrones coloridos, al lado de uno de los sillones había una maceta con un gran cactus con flores rosadas llamativas, una mesa ratona de mármol y roble la cual tenía una revista y dos libros encima, alfombra de color gris claro, un gran televisor de pantalla plana que debajo contaba con un estante de madera donde había una pequeña colección de suculentas y cactus, una chimenea que encima tenía fotos de la familia y algunos premios, en las paredes había rama gruesa a modo de perchero y algunas pinturas con patrones de colores cafés, marrones, naranjas y rojos en ellas.

-Gracias eso es muy amable de tu parte, mi esposa lo diseñó ella misma-Dice sonriente Gadget-¡Oh! Pero que torpe soy, siéntate por favor-Dice él indicándole a Rev el sillón de la sala-Mi esposa debe estar por terminar la cena, Tech fue a ayudarla-

-¿Tech sabe cocinar?-Preguntó con curiosidad Rev mientras se sentaba en el sofá aún con la tarta en sus brazos.

-¿Tech cocinar? Jajajaja-Dice entre risas Gadget mientras se sienta al lado de Rev-Tech quema hasta el agua, él es un pésimo cocinero, es más, sino existiera la comida congelada él moriría de hambre en unas horas jajajaja-Dice Gadget al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas causadas por la risa-Él solo la ayuda alcanzándole cosas como utensilios de cocina y alimentos-

"Bien papá, me haces parecer como un idiota inútil enfrente de Rev Sexy Road Runner"Pensaba el coyote mientras veía la escena.

-Jajaja veo que es un hombre con un gran sentido del humor señor-Dice Rev entre risas-Pero no creo que él sea tan malo en la cocina-

-Prueba su "comida" y luego hablamos, su comida cuenta como intento de asesinato jajaja-

-Jajajaja me gustaría probar esa comida por mi mismo-

-Espero que tengas seguro de vida entonces jajajaja-Gadget ríe mientras que su hijo se golpea la cabeza con la pared de la cocina.

-¡Ah me había olvidado! Y ya que hablamos de comida-Dice Rev recordando la tarta y entregándosela a Gadget-Yo hice está tarta para ustedes, es de frutos silvestres, su esposa me dijo que le gustaban-

-¡Oh muchas gracias!-Dice el coyote mientras olfatea la tarta-Mmm... huele exquisito y seguramente sabe igual-Dice sonriente Gadget-Por lo visto a diferencia de Tech, tú sí cocinas-

-Sí se cocinar desde los 5, yo solía ayudar a mi madre en la cocina y actualmente aún lo hago, usualmente yo cocino los domingos o en las noches para que mamá descanse y también le cocino a mi hermano cuando quedamos solos los dos-

-Es bueno saber que Tech tiene a un joven tan atento como amigo-Dice el coyote al mismo tiempo que se paraba del sillón para llevar la tarta a la cocina-Voy a llevar está deliciosa tarta a la cocina y de paso le diré a mi esposa y a mi hijo que estás aquí, siéntete como en casa-

Gadget va a la cocina con la tarta en las manos y ve a su hijo que lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Todo bien campeón?-

-No, nada está bien-Dice serio Tech-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Rev las palabras "mi hijo es un inútil"? Y yo que pensé que mamá me odiaba-

-Número 1, no te odio y tu madre tampoco y número 2, yo no dije eso, solo dije que eres un pésimo cocinero lo cual es verdad. Pero no importa que seas pésimo cocinero, ya que él es un gran cocinero solo mira esto-Dice su padre mostrando-le la tarta hecha por Rev-Él mismo la hizo y esto huele a el paraíso-Luego de decir eso Gadget le guiñó un ojo a su hijo-Con él de esposo seguro que no pasas hambre-

Tech ignora lo que dice su padre, él estaba más interesado en ver la tarta hecha por las delicadas manos de plumas suaves del correcaminos. La tarta era de un color tostado casi dorado, tenía a su alrededor un circulo hecho de moras, arándanos, frambuesas y algunas hojas de menta, y en el centro de esté circulo remolinos de crema casera. En ese momento Rita que hasta ahora estaba concentrada en la comida, se acerco hacia sus muchachos y vio el postre en las manos de su marido.

-¡No me digas que esa tarta tan maravillosa fue hecha por ese hermoso correcaminos!-Dice emocionada Rita-Se ve divina y que aroma ¡Huele a gloria!-Dice Rita al olfatear el postre-Mis tartas nunca quedan así de decoradas y lindas ¡Que envidia!-

-¡Mamá calmate!-Dice Tech con miedo de que Rev haya escuchado algo de eso-Él está en la otra habitación-

-Tengo que ir a saludarlo-Dice la señora Coyote mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

En la sala de estar se encontraba Rev jugando con sus dedos esperando la llegada de alguno de los habitantes de la casa. Él se encontraba algo nervioso pero él no sabía el porque. "He ida cientos de veces a las casas de Danger y Lexi a cenar con sus familias y nunca me había sentido así ¿Por qué me siento... diferente?"Pensaba el correcaminos hasta que vio entrar en la sala a una hermosa coyote.

-¡Hola Rev!¿Cómo estás dulzura?-Dice alegre Rita al entrara a la sala.

-¡Hola señora Coyote!-Dice alegre Rev al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie para saludar a Rita, ambos se saludan con un beso en la mejilla-Estoy muy bien ¿Y usted?-

-Estoy de maravilla luego de ver tu tarta, esas manos tuyas son talentosas-

Rev se sonrojo-No es para tanto pero gracia. Por cierto me gusta su decoración-

-Gracias, decidí combinar los estilos para darle la personalidad que quería-Dice Rita para luego ver a Rev con mayor atención-Hablando de estilo, que hermoso que es tu cárdigan-

-Gracias, aunque su outfit no se queda atrás-Dice Rev al ver a Rita-Esa ropa le sienta bien a su cuerpo-

-¡Oh eres un amor!-Dice la coyote para luego darse cuanta de algo-¡Tech deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven a saludar!-

Tech estaba nervioso pero reunió coraje y digo-¡Ya voy!-Él inhalo y exhalo antes de entrar a la sala. En la habitación estaba el correcaminos con un adorable conjunto.

-Hola Tech-Dice con una hermosa sonrisa el correcaminos.

-Hola Rev, te ves bien-Dice el coyote para luego saludar a el correcaminos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también te ves bien y ¡Te pusiste tus lentes!-Dice emocionado Rev.

-Bueno tú me lo pediste-Dice sonrojado Tech-Y eres nuestro invitado así que...-Ambos se sonrieron.

Rita miraba al escena con una sonrisa y Gadget los veía también con una sonrisa pero desde la cocina.

-La mesa está lista-Gritó desde la cocina Gadget-Vengan a la mesa-

-Bueno-Dice Rita-¿Quién quiere pasta?-  
Nota de la autora:Hola mis amores, hasta el viernes 3 no va a haber capítulo por las fiestas pero el 25 les daré una historia de parte única pero larga para que lean en mis "vacaciones" jajajaja. Descuiden que cuando vuelva va a haber mucho TechxRev y escenas yaoi. Besos y felices fiestas nos vemos en Navidad.


	22. Regalo de mi para ustedes

Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas!!!! Lamento la tardanza pero quería que esto fuera perfecto(sobre todo quería perfecta la parte del "lemon" además mejor tarde que nunca¿No?), como saben no voy a subir actualización de está historia hasta el viernes 3 de enero, así que para que no me extrañen les presento mi nueva historia "Salvaje" si leen en español y "Wild" si leen en inglés. Espero las disfruten y desde ya les deseo un excelente año nuevo. Dicho todo esto vayan a leer mi nueva historia!!!!!!!!!


	23. Capítulo 20

La familia Coyote y Rev(futuro miembro del clan Coyote) se fueron rumbo al comedor donde una mesa con la cena en ella los esperaba. Tech como todo un caballero, movió la silla de Rev para que esté se sentará en ella, Rev en respuesta soltó una pequeña risita seguida de un "Gracias, mi buen señor", la escena causó un par de risas de parte de los padres de Tech y un sonrojo en Tech.

La mesa tenía sobre ella un gran cuenco de cristal con pasta con salsa de tomate, un pequeño cuenco con queso rallado, una jarra de jugo de naranja, una jarra de agua y una canasta de mimbre con pan de ajo.

-Espero te guste la pasta-

-Me fascina señora Coyote-Dice Rev para luego ver la comida-Y déjeme decirle que huele delicioso y seguro también sabe así-

-Eres un adorable muchachito-Dice Rita sirviendo-le la comida a Rev.

-Gracias-

Rita luego le sirvió la comida a su esposo y a su hijo, los 4 empezaron a comer en silencio, cosa que Tech agradecía pero Gadget decidió sacar tema de conversación.

-Rev-Dice Gadget llamando la atención del correcaminos-¿Cómo te está yendo en la preparatoria?¿Es tu primer año cierto?-

Rev se limpió la boca con una servilleta para luego hablar-Me ha ido muy bien señor, mis amigos Danger y Lexi ya iban a esa preparatorio por lo que se me hizo fácil adaptarme, los miembros del comité escolar también me han ayudado-

-Eres parte del comité-Agrega Rita-Debes ser muy aplicado y responsable-

-Él es el mejor de su clase y es muy inteligente unos mocosos del equipo de futbol americano mencionaron que era el mejor promedio de todos los de nuevo ingreso-Dice Tech mientras come un trozo de su pan de ajo-Incluso está en el club de ciencias-

Rev con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mira a Tech-No es para tanto¿Sabes?-

Tech se alza de hombros-Para mi sí es para tanto, tienes un increíble potencial en las ciencias por lo que he oído-

-¿Has oído sobre mi?-

-Bueno yo... em...yo-"No puedo decirle a Rev que lo estuve acosando y peguntado por él"Piensa desesperado el joven coyote.

Gadget al ver a su hijo en problemas decide cambiar el tema-Tech nos mencionó que estás en el equipo de atletismo y que eres muy rápido ¿Piensas seguir en el mundo de las carreras?-

"Gracias papá, por eso te quiero más que a la bruja"

-No señor, las carreras son un pasatiempo, me gustaría dedicarme al mundo de la ciencia como inventor o científico, o tal vez ser parte de los laboratorios de las empresas Correcaminos, después de todo papá quiere que me haga cargo de las empresas-

Luego de eso los padres de Tech decidieron seguir haciendo preguntas a Rev relacionadas con el cuando llegó el momento del postre. Los 3 miembros de la familia Coyote abrieron los ojos como platos cuando la tarta tocó sus lenguas.

-Podría comer esto toda mi vida-Dice Tech con una cara como si hubiera probado el cielo-Esto es simplemente perfecto Rev-

-Es la mejor tarta que he probado-Dice Gadget mientras toma otro poco.

-Por esto vale la pena romper la dieta-Dice Rita al mismo tiempo que sigue comiendo-¿No quieres vivir aquí y cocinarme todos los días?-Rev suelta una pequeña risa-Hablo en serio, Tech se puede ir de la casa y tú puedes usar su habitación, claro que habría que desinfectara incluso incendiarla para que se vayan las pulgas, garrapatas y la peste-

-¡Mamá!-Dice Tech rojo por la vergüenza-No tengo ni garrapatas ni pulgas y mi cuarto tampoco-

-No negaste que apesta-

-Eres lo peor-Susurro el coyote para luego seguir comiendo su tarta.

Los ojos de Rev se posan en el labio del coyote y comienza a tratar de aguantar la risa-Tienes algo en tu cara-

Tech empieza a limpiar el lado izquierdo de su cara-¿Ya está?-

Rev continua con su pequeña risita-No, déjame hacerlo por ti-Rev toma su servilleta y la acerca a la mejilla del coyote para poder limpiar la crema-¿No puedes comer un trozo de tarta sin ensuciarte? Jajaja eres como un cachorrito-

Las mejillas de Tech estaban rojas por décima vez en ese día-No es mi culpa, es tuya por cocinar tan bien, eres como un prodigio de la cocina o algo parecido-

-Le doy la razón a mi muchacho-Dice Gadget-Está tarta es incluso mejor a las que hace me madre-

-Y yo amo tu decorado-Dice Rita para luego hacer un puchero-Siempre que yo trato de decorar una tarta o pastel, terminó por tirarle crema encima y dándole golpes con una cuchara o un tenedor para ver si así consigo que se vea estético-

-Gracias a ambos son muy amables-Dice Rev con las mejillas rosas para luego ver el comedor con mayor detenimiento-Usted tiene un increíble sentido del gusto señora Coyote-

-Gracias querido-Dice Rita orgullosa de su trabajo.

La paredes del comedor eran de un color arena; la mesa al igual que las sillas eran de color negro opaco; en el centro de la mesa había un florero con espigas de trigo secas; había unos cuadros similares a los de la sala de estar pero con la deferencia de que también había una gran foto de lo que parecía ser TODO el clan Coyote, Rev había reconocido a Rita, a Gadget y lo que parecía ser un Tech de no hace más de 2 o 3 años.

"Debe ser cuando él estaba terminando secundaria o tal vez de cuando él inició la preparatoria . Se ve tan tierno"Pensó Rev con una sonrisa al ver el cuadro, Tech se veía igual solo con la diferencia de que tenía acné en su cara; tenía una sonrisa brillante seguramente por el uso de frenos, ya que el brillo no era blanco sino plateado; se vea un poco más pequeño de lo que él es ahora, no pequeño en altura sino en complexión.

Rita se percató de que Rev estaba viendo al Tech de foto y le dijo.

-Nuestra familia es algo grande¿No te parece?-Rev asiente y Rita ríe-Y eso que es solo el lado de la familia de Gadget si estuviera mi lado de la familia seriamos poco menos del doble de coyotes-Le dice Rita a Rev-Esa es una de nuestras reuniones familiares de hace tres años-Rita empezó a señalar y decirle al correcaminos quien era quien-Ellos son los abuelos paternos de Tech, esas 3 de ahí son sus primas, esos 5 son primos, ella es mi cuñada simpática y su esposo, la de al lado es mi otra cuñada pero no la soportó, su personalidad es tan asquerosa eso explica porque está soltera, mi cuñado y su mujer, nosotros, eso fue en el año en el que mi bebé dejó la secundaria-Rita sonríe-Él era tan lindo-Ella frunce el ceño para luego ver a su hijo-No sé que rayos le pasó-

-¿Podemos seguir comiendo el postre sin la necesidad de hablar de esa foto?-Dice Tech con el ceño fruncido para luego cambiar de tema-¿Rev tu familia es grande?-

-Yo vivo con mis padres y mi hermano-Dice el ave para luego agregar-Pero el clan Runner cuenta con unos 16 correcaminos y por el lado de mi madre contamos con otros 38 integrantes ya que su familia es aún más fértil que la de mi padre, tomando en cuenta que la abuela tuvo un total de 10 huevos siendo mi madre la menor y la única mujer, si sumamos ambos lados nos da un total de 54 correcaminos-Dice Rev rápidamente-Nadie por ninguno de los dos lados ha tenido menos de 2 huevos-Rev se alza de hombros-Los correcaminos somos una raza prolifera que puedo decir-

-¿54?-Dice Tech con asombro en su voz mientras Rev asiente. "Mierda voy a tener que caerles bien al menos un 50% de esa familia"Piensa Tech con sus nervios a flor de piel.

-Tu familia sí que supera a la nuestra en número-Dice Rita.

-Y yo que me quejo de tener 1 cuñado-Dice Gadget riendo-Pobre de tu padre al tener que soportar 9 cuñados-

-Pa estuvo un año tratando de que mis tíos no lo mataran cuando iba a cortejar a Ma al rancho de su familia-Dice Rev alegre-Mamá veía a escondidas a papá en el granero cuando mis tíos iba a arrear el ganado-Rev ríe-Mi abuelo una vez corrió a papá con una escopeta suerte que el abuelo ya no era tan rápido sino yo no estaría aquí-

-Que románico-Dice Rita con cara de "soñadora enamorada"-Así que tus padres vivieron un amor próvido en su juventud-

-A mi me gustaría tener a alguien que me vea como papá ve a mamá, que sin importar los años siguen con la misma pasión-Dice Rev con un tono dulce de voz-Debe ser algo hermoso encontrar a alguien, a mi en lo personal no me importa nada más que esa persona me ame como yo lo amaré a él-

-No te importaría nada en cuanto al físico, estatus o todas esas cosas ¿Cierto?-Rev niega con la cabeza-Estarías dispuesto a ignorar cualquier cosa por amor como digamos...-Dice la señora Coyote mientras piensa-Un romance entre dos diferentes especies-

"Que no diga lo que creo que dirá"Pensaba desesperado Tech con la cara de color rojo sangre.

-Especies enemigas-El señor Coyote agrega-Un coyote y un correcaminos por ejemplo-

"Lo dijo"Pensó mientras lentamente trataba de alcanzar su tenedor o el cuchillo de la tarta para autolesionarse cuando la voz de Rev lo distrajo.

-"Cuando hay amor nada más importa"-Dice Rev llamando la atención de todos los presentes-Eso es lo que me enseñaron mis padres toda mi vida, ellos me enseñaron que lo único que define una persona es el corazón-Dice Rev con una dulce sonrisa-Que importa si le envoltura del corazón es de plumas, escamas, piel, púas o pelaje, si es un correcaminos, pavo-real, avestruz, lagartija, conejo, pato, demonio de tasmania, liebre, ciervo o incluso un coyote, después de todo soy amigo de un coyote¿Verdad Tech?-Dice Rev para luego ver a su amigo con la boca abierta-No me importaría en lo absoluto salir con un coyote-

-Rev eres un gran joven, me alegra mucho que mi hijo te tenga como amigo-

-Gadget tiene razón, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz-

Rev vio a Tech con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió, ellos se estuvieron viendo durante unos minutos antes de desviar la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego seguir comiendo la tarta.

Cuando terminaron de comer la tarta, Rev se ofreció para limpiar los platos y Tech le dijo que lo ayudaría. Ambos limpiaban los platos tranquilamente en silencio, de repente Tech tocó la mano de Rev y de los nervios él tiró algo de salsa que había en un plato sucio a su rostro, Rev se limpió el rostro y le dio una sonrisa picara y para luego arrojar agua con espuma a su cara, a partir de ese momento una guerra de agua y espuma se desató en esa cocina. Entre risas lograron terminar de lavar los platos para ir a la sala de estar donde estaban los padres del mayor. Luego de otra pequeña charla en la sala, Rev vio el reloj y vio que faltaba poco tiempo para las 10:30 hora en la que se tenía que ir. El correcaminos se despidió de los señores Coyote y espero que Tech volviera de buscar sus llaves, mientras esperaba al coyote vio una foto y un trofeo arriba de la chimenea que llamó su atención: Un pequeño coyote con un trofeo en sus manos y un trofeo del primer puesto del club de ciencias.

"¿Ese es Tech? No, debe ser su padre"Pensó Rev, él le iba a preguntar a los padres del coyote cuando esté llega con la llaves de su motocicleta y su chaqueta puesta.

Afuera de la casa de la familia Coyote, Rev se despedía nuevamente de los señores Coyote con su mano mientras Tech aprontaba su motocicleta. Él le pasó un casco al correcaminos, Rev se puso el casco y el coyote lo ajustó para que no se cayera y luego de eso ambos empezaron su viaje.

(...)

Todo el camino Rev se sujeto con fuerza de Tech, él amaba la velocidad pero era diferente cuando no era él el que la controlaba, no dudaba por un minuto de las habilidades de manejo de su amigo pero algo dentro de él pedía...no...gritaba, rogaba, suplicaba que lo abrazara con fuerza y que no lo soltara por nada del mundo. Los instintos de Tech le decían que era su deber cuidar de ese correcaminos con su vida y él no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus instintos.

(...)

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Runner, Rev se bajo de la motocicleta y se saco el casco para luego sacudir las largas y suaves plumas de su cabeza. Tech se bajo de la motocicleta y se paró enfrente de Rev y viendo hacia abajo para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Me divertí mucho hoy-Dice Rev-Gracias por invitarme-

-No fue nada-Dice Tech con una pequeña sonrisa-Yo también me divertí mucho-

-Esto es tuyo-Dice el correcaminos mientras le da el casco.

-Sí, gracias-Dice el coyote mientras guarda el casco en la parte trasera de su motocicleta-Si tú quieres... bueno...-Tech se soba con nerviosismo la nuca tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-Cuando tú quieras yo puedo darte un paseo después de las clases-

-¡Me encantaría!-Dice el correcaminos con emoción en su voz-Mañana me gustaría pero tengo que ayudar a mis amigos con la tarea ¿Quizás el martes después de los entrenamientos?-

-¡Claro!-Él se aclara la garganta-Digo claro ¿Por qué no?-

Ambos oyeron un grito y vieron que había 3 pares de ojos viendo por la ventana hacia donde estaban ellos.

"No puedo crearlo"Piensa Rev indignado por la actitud de su familia"Suerte que hay poca luz aquí afuera sino Pa y Ma, sobretodo Pa, harían un escándalo".

-Creo que nos observan jaja-

-Mis padres y mi hermano, la curiosidad es de familia supongo jaja-Dice Rev-Es un poco vergonzoso hablar con ellos viendo-

-Supongo que es el adiós, así que adiós Rev-

-¡Adiós Tech!-Rev le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a un coyote embobado viendo con movía sus caderas al caminar antes de entrar por la puerta.

-Dos besos seguidos-Dice en modo "Tonto"-No voy a volver a lavar esta mejilla nunca-

Nota de la autora: Y volvemos con "Lo que esconde la chaqueta de cuero", espero que hayan leído mi nueva historia TechxRev "Salvaje" y la semana que viene voy a subir........ TechxRev reverso, en esa historia será sobre episodios o parte de episodios de Loonatics Unleashed con la diferencia de que Tech será un cachorro asustadizo y que Rev tendrá la personalidad de una " novia dominante". Espero que hayan empezado bien el 2020, yo les deseo lo mejor. No vemos, besos desde Uruguay.


	24. Capítulo 21

Rev Runner estaba de brazos y piernas cruzados en el asiento trasero del auto familiar con un gran puchero y una expresión de "niño regañado" en su cara mientas su padre conducía y una canción de la época de juventud de sus padres resonaba en el vehículo ¿Por qué? Porque su padre lo estaba llevando a la escuela hoy, para entender el porque hay que volver a ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana...

Flashback

Eran las 10:27 cuando la familia Runner escuchó un ruido similar a una motocicleta estacionando en su patio delantero. El señor Runner estaba sentado en su sofá comiendo unos muffins de semillas, la señora Runner estaba bordando unas sábanas blancas para darles algo color y vida y Rip estaba caminando de regreso a su asiento, él acababa de salir de la cocina y ahora se encontraba cerca de la ventana con un vaso de limonada en su mano, pero los 3 correcaminos dejaron sus actividades al oír dicho ruido.

-¿Es eso el ruido de una motocicleta?-Preguntó Harriet con algo de preocupación en su voz-¿Podrían ser mi Rev y su amigo?-

-Podrían ser delincuentes tratando de robarnos-Dice Ralph mientras se paraba del sofá-Rip mira por la ventana a ver de quien se trata, yo iré por la escopeta, Harriet llama a la policía-

-Espera Pa-Dice Rip con su típico tono de "no me importa la vida"-Es solo Rev y su novio el cual tiene una gran motocicleta-

Al oír eso Harriet tiró su bordado y corrió hacia la ventana para ver lo que su hijo había dicho, Ralph corrió y se puso al lado de su mujer e hijo. Ahora habían 3 pares de ojos en la ventana viendo lo que parecían ser dos siluetas, una perteneciente a su querido correcaminos y otra a lo que parecía ser un canino.

"¡¿MI REV ESTÁ SALIENDO CON UN LOBO?!"Pensaba desesperado el patriarca de la familia Runner al ver lo que él pensaba era un lobo, ya que él solo vio que esa silueta era más grande que un perro y que tenía una cola larga con unas grandes y largas orejas.

Los correcaminos trataban de escuchar la conversación que estaba sucediendo entre el canino y el ave:

-Me divertí mucho hoy-Esa era la voz de Rev-Gracias por invitarme-

-No fue nada-Esa voz era desconocida para Ralph y para Harriet pero Rip la reconoció como la voz de Tech-Yo también me divertí mucho-

-Esto es tuyo-Escucharon decir eso a Rev mientras le daba el casco al otro sujeto.

-Sí, gracias-Dice el sujeto mientras guardaba el casco en la parte trasera de su motocicleta-Si tú quieres... bueno...-La voz del misterioso acompañante de Rev se escuchaba nerviosa-Cuando tú quieras yo puedo darte un paseo después de las clases-

-¿Escuchaste eso querido?-Preguntó emocionada Harriet-Él le está pidiendo una cita a nuestro Revy-

-¡Que siga participando ese pulgoso lobo!-Dice Ralph con furia en su voz-Mi hijo nunca aceptaría una cita con un criminal, porque solo un criminal usaría una motocicleta sin la edad necesaria para manejar-

Rip iba a decirle a su padre que Tech no era un lobo pero luego pensó que sería más divertido que el lo viera con sus propios ojos, Rip decidió decirle de manera sutil que Tech era unos años mayor que Rev, solo para enloquecerlo un poco-Creo que él tiene edad suficiente para manejar Pa, ¿No te parece que se ve mayor?-

-Mi Rev nunca saldría con un pulgoso criminal menos con uno viejo...-Ralph iba a seguir pero la voz de su hijo alegre lo interrumpió.

-¡Me encantaría!-Dice el correcaminos con emoción en su voz-Mañana me gustaría pero tengo que ayudar a mis amigos con la tarea ¿Quizás el martes después de los entrenamientos?-

-¡Claro!-Él se aclara la garganta-Digo claro ¿Por qué no?-

Harriet esbozo una gran sonrisa, Rip también estaba alegre de que Tech al fin se comportara como un "niño grande" y Ralph, bueno él...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó provocando que su hijo y su acompañante voltearan a ver como ellos 3 los estaban observando.

-Amor calmate-Dice Harriet viendo a su esposo-Es solo una cita-

-Ma tiene razón Pa, Rev ya es lo suficientemente mayor para tener citas-

-Tú no lo entiendes hijo-Dice Ralph preocupado-Tú puedes tener citas porque tú sales con chicas de tu edad pero tu hermano es una presa fácil para todos eso criminales de 30 años que buscan sexo y aventuras de una noche con niños indefensos ¡Oh dios y si Rev aparece embarazado, que hará el pobre de mi bebé con un huevo a su edad!-

-Querido eso es estúpido-

-Pa-Dice Rip serio-Rev es un chico no puede quedar embarazado-

-A claro-Dice Ralph un poco más tranquilo y luego se escucha la puerta abriéndose, los 3 pares de ojos voltean y ven a un Rev en modo "estoy en mi mundo" entrando por la puerta meneando sus caderas antes de cerrarla, Rev cambio su cara a una que decía "Ustedes 3 están en problemas" y con sus manos en las caderas dijo.

-No puedo creer que mi propia sangre y plumas me estuvieran espiando-

-En mi defensa-Dice Rip de manera lenta-Pa quiso que yo viera para asegurarme que no fueran delincuentes-

-Lo siento bebé-Dice Harriet con una pequeña sonrisa-Pero es que no me pude resistir al oír que ese chico te invitó a salir-

Rev suavizo su expresión-Tienen suerte que los amo sino ya me habría enojado y también tienen suerte que hoy fue una noche encantadora para mi-Rev voltea a ver a su padre-¿Pa estás bien? No has dicho una palabra-

Ralph reaccionó de su pequeño ataque cardíaco y dice-Rev Road Runner-"Oh no"pensó Rev"Nombre completo, nunca es una buena señal"-Dime por amor a toda nuestra familia que tú no sales con ese sujeto y que ese sujeto tiene menos de 30 años-

Rev soltó una risita, su padre podía ser tan exagerado aveces-Pa, él se llama Tech, no "sujeto", además él y yo solo somos amigos, nada más-Dice el correcaminos de manera tranquila-Nos conocemos desde que empezaron las clases y nos empezamos a llevar bien desde hace menos tiempo que eso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que saldré con alguien así de pronto? Me gustaría conocerlo un poco más antes de salir con él-Dice Rev susurrando lo último, Ralph no escuchó lo último dicho por su hijo y su corazón volvió a latir,"Eso es un alivio, él no está interesado en salir con ese criminal"Pensó el correcaminos mayor pero su hijo volvió a habla-Y él es menor de 30-

Ralph podía aguantar que su hijo fuera amigo de un lobo mientras fuera exclusivamente como AMIGOS pero no podría permitir que su hijo fuera amigo de alguien que conduce sin edad para hacerlo-Si él tiene tu edad, entonces está conduciendo de manera ilegal-

-Pa, él es mayor que yo-

-Aunque me digas que no tiene 15 años sino 16, seguiría siendo ilegal ya que ese modelo de motocicleta solo lo pueden usar los mayores de edad-

Rev ríe antes de decirle a su padre-Tech tiene 18 años-

En ese momento el corazón del señor Runner paró-Di di di die die dieciocho-Él estaba tartamudeando, era una de las pocas veces en las que Ralph Runner hablaba de manera lenta-Él tiene... 18-

Rev asintió inocentemente con su cabeza-Síp-

-Te dije que el se veía mayor-Dice Rip pero luego empezó a aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la expresión de su padre.

-Amor son solo 3 o 4 años-Dice Harriet-Lo que importa es que Rev y él se lleven bien-Luego ella se acerca a su esposo para ayudarlo a sentarse-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita Revy?-

-Ma ¿Pa estará bien?-

-Sí mi amor, solo déjalo descansar unos minutos-Dice su madre mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le da un té a su padre-¿Dónde estábamos? Ah sí cita, cuéntame ahora como te fue con lujo de detalles-

-Ma, no fue una cita-Dice Rev con sus mejillas rojas-Fue una salida a la casa de un amigo, una esplendida salida a casa de un amigo-

Luego de eso Rev le contó a sus padres y a su hermano todo lo ocurrido esa noche en la casa del coyote, su madre escuchaba atenta con cara de "colegiala enamorada viendo una película de amor", su hermano escuchaba pensando de que maneras podía molestar a Tech luego con los amigo de esté en su grupo y su padre se repetía una y otra vez que Tech y él eran solo amigos y no pareja. Luego de eso la familia Runner se fue a dormir CASI todos de manera tranquila.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente Rev se despertó temprano como siempre e hizo su típica rutina mañanera. Cuando el bajo las escaleras para desayunar su madre lo esperaba con un tazón de avena con arándanos y miel, Rev le dio los buenos días a su madre y se puso a comer su desayuno. Todo eso fue normal hasta que vio a su padre y su hermano por la puerta, su hermano estaba vestido con el uniforme de Acme Looniversity, cosa que era extraña ya que su hermano se despertaba apenas minutos antes de que su padre se fuera al trabajo y eso si alguien lo despertaba, Rev vio la hora en su reloj y aún no era ni la hora de que él se fuera y eso que él se iba más temprano casi todos los días ya fuera porque tenía reunión con el comité o como el caso de hoy iba temprano para hablar con sus amigos Danger y Lexi.

-¿Qué milagro va a ocurrir que mi hermanito se despertó en hora?-Dice Rev en un tono juguetón al ver a su hermano con cara de "muerto viviente" sentarse a su lado para comer el desayuno.

-El milagro mi querido hijo-Contesta Ralph-Es que tu maravillosos padre te llevara a ti y a tu hermano a sus escuelas hoy-

La cara del hijo mayor de la familia Runner era de confusión-¿Qué papá? Creo que escuche mal-

-Que yo te llevaré a la escuela hoy-Dice Ralph para después susurra-Papi impedirá que ese pulgoso ponga sus garras en tu cuerpo virginal-

-Pa, tú no me llevas al colegio desde que tenía 13, tú solo sigues llevando a Rip porque a él no le gusta correr y se levanta hasta tarde-

-Querido Rev tiene razón-Dice Harriet viendo a su marido con cara de "se lo que tramas y no impedirás que yo tenga yerno y nietos"-Él ya es grande y le gusta correr hasta su preparatoria-

-Pero que mejor que tener un día con mis dos polluelos-Dice Ralph con cara de "solo soy un buen padre sin segundas intensiones ocultas"-Además la idea de que los 3 pasáramos un tiempo juntos fue de Rip¿Cierto hijo?-

-Claro Holanda es la raíz cuadrada de 5-Dice Rip aún dormido-En 2109 fue cuando se desarrollo el descubrimiento de América-

-¿Ven? Ahora hijo come que tenemos que ir a dejar a tu hermano y luego nos espera un tiempo de calidad solos tú y yo-

"Lo que me espera"Pensaba Rev mientras ponía una cucharada de avena en su boca.

Fin Flashback

Y así fue como llegamos a esto, Rip acababa de salir del auto hace unos 3 minutos, sus amigos lo vieron sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que él llegara tan temprano(mucho menos un día lunes). Rev y Ralph estaban dirigiéndose rumbo a la preparatoria de Acmetropolis, la preparatoria estaba a unos 10 minutos de distancia, los cuales serían los 10 minutos más largos de toda la vida de Rev.

-Así que...¿Hoy vas a ir a casa de Lexi con ella y con Danger?-

-Sí Pa, ellos necesitan ayuda para repasar sobre los imanes y el magnetismo para su prueba de física con el profesor Massive-Dice Rev cambiando su cara de "niño regañado" a su típica sonrisa-Sabes que me gusta ayudar a mis amigos en todo lo que se pueda y luego de eso pensábamos ver una película de acción que Danger eligió-

-Eso suenas como unos buenos planes para mi. Mi hijo es muy inteligente-Dice Ralph para luego susurrar-Si él es tan inteligente para entender temas de años superiores al suyo, es lo bastante inteligente para no salir con un criminal-

-¿Dijiste algo Pa?-

-Que tú eres muy listo e inteligente y que no me sorprende que estés en el club de ciencia-Dice Ralph rápidamente-Seguro esté año ganas la feria como lo hiciste los otros años-

-Gracias Pa, es muy lindo que pienses así-

-¿Y cómo no pensar eso?-Dice Ralph con una gran sonrisa-Tú eres el orgullo de cualquier padre, eres inteligente, talentoso, atlético, amable, generoso, honesto, eres un buen hermano mayor, amigo e hijo-

-Pa eres el mejor padre del mundo-Dice Rev sonriendo-Aún cuando exageras y sobre-reaccionas respecto a con quien salgo-

-Yo tengo que hacerlo hijo, me preocupa que algo pueda pasarte-Dice mirando a su hijo por el espejo del auto-Tú, tu hermano y su madre son todo para mi, no sé que haría si algo les pasara-

-¡Awww Papi!-Dice Rev abrazando el cuello de su padre por atrás dándole un beso en la mejilla-Eres tan tierno como un gatito pero debes dejar que salga con Tech como salgo con Lexi y Danger ¿Sí?-Ralph estuvo un momento en silencio-Por favor-Dice golpeando sus pestañas.

-Está bien-Dice Raplh aceptando que no le puede negar nada a su pequeño polluelo-Pero lo primero que me entere de él no lo vuelves a ver¿Entendido?-

Rev asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente-No te arrepentirás Pa, Tech parece aterrador pero es un cachorrito tierno, yo sé que él es más de lo que parece solo se necesita ver más haya de esa chaqueta de cuero que usa-Rev mira por la ventana del auto-¡Mira son los chicos!-Dice Rev luego besa la mejilla de su padre y sale del auto gritando-¡Adiós Pa!¡Suerte en el trabajo!-

-¡Adiós hijo!¡Ten un buen día!-Pero antes de arrancar el auto se da cuenta de algo-Espera...¿Usa chaqueta de cuero y conduce una motocicleta?¡Santo meep meep ese Tech debe ser todo un delincuente!-

Para mala suerte de la reputación de Tech, Mallory Casey y Adolpho Delfino iban cruzando al lado del auto del señor Runner, y Mallory no se puede resistir a hablar mal del coyote.

-Disculpe señor-Dice la humana acercándose a la ventana del auto-Creo haber escuchado el nombre de Tech, usted de casualidad no se referirá a un canino pulgoso y sarnoso que utiliza una sucia chaqueta de cuero y una motocicleta¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

Ralph estaba intrigado así opto por responder-Está en lo cierto señorita, hablamos del mismo sujeto-

-Bueno déjeme decirle que ese tipo es la peor escoria del mundo, a hecho ciento de estupideces y fechorias, no lo digo por decir, lo digo por experiencia propia-Dice Mallory furiosa-Arruinó mi proyecto de ciencias el año pasado, ese tipo no es de fiar ¿Cierto Adolpho?-

-Mi colega tiene razón-Dice el delfin-Ese joven a tenido tantas peleas como estrellas el cielo, nadie en está escuela se le ha enfrentado bueno hasta que apareció ese correcaminos-

-¿Correcaminos?-Dice Ralph preocupado-¿Rev Runner?-

-Sí ese es-Dice Adolpho-No me diga que usted es su padre-

-Sí lo soy-

-Bueno no tiene de que preocuparse-Dice la humana con una sonrisa algo malvada-Su hijo puede ser el único aquí que logre poner en su lugar a ese perro sarnoso-Luego de decir eso ve su reloj-Tenemos que irnos, nos despedimos señor Runner-

El delfín y la humana se despidieron y entraron en la preparatoria, dejando al pobre de Ralph Runner con más preguntas que respuestas. Runner decidió darle su total confianza a Rev por el momento y se fue a su trabajo. Él iba a conocer lo más que pudiera sobre ese lobo o perro o lo que fuera, nadie iba a poner en peligro a su hijo ni hoy ni nunca.


	25. Capítulo 22

Mientras a Ralph Runner le estaba dando un paro cardíaco, su hijo Rev Runner estaba saludando a sus mejores amigos. Sus amigos estaban algo curiosos por el hecho de que el señor Runner lo había traído hoy a clases pero Rev les dijo que les diría cuando estuvieran solos y tranquilos en el cuarto de Lexi, sus amigos parecieron conformes y decidieron esperar por la explicación. Los amigos hablaron hasta que tocó la campana y fueron a sus respectivos salones hasta la hora del almuerzo donde su conversación continuó.

(...)

El coyote más temido de Acme High acababa de llegar a dicho lugar. A él le pareció ver a Rev bajando de un auto, por la ventana del auto vio a quien supuso era el padre de Rev, él pensó en saludar y en regresar-le en ese mismo instante la charola donde el correcaminos había llevado la tarta la noche de ayer pero él recordó las palabras de Rip.

Flashback

Tech en modo "idiota enamorado" regresaba de haber llevado al amor de su vida a su casa, sus padres le preguntaron si había pasado algo más y en respuesta a eso el solo señaló su mejilla y se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando las carcajadas de sus padres.

Cuando Tech se echó en su cama prestó atención en su celular el cual se estaba cargando y vio en la pantalla que tenía varios mensajes del grupo "Los idiotas que me ayudaran a conquistar a Rev", grupo donde estaban sus amigo pero con Rip(al cual le había cambiado el nombre a "Rip futuro cuñado") incluido. Él optó por entrar y ver que tanto estaban escribiendo estos tres idiotas.

10:12

Rip futuro cuñado:Tech trae a Rev a casa lo antes posible que Pa ya está arañando las paredes del desespero, Ma tuvo que cocinarle muffins de semillas para distraerlo

Rip futuro cuñado:No trates de negar que Rev está en tu casa porque Rev ya nos dijo ayer que tu madre lo había invitado a cenar. Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que Rev hablaba de ti

Rip futuro cuñado:Pensé en decirte eso por privado pero luego recordé que para temas de tu corazón hay que escribir aquí

Slam el culo gordo:Doc ¿Por eso nos dijiste que no podías jugar videojuegos hoy?¿Por qué tenías una cita con Rev?

Slam el culo gordo:Amigo bien por ti, felicidades por conseguir una cita con él

Ace el dientudo:Felicita a la señora Coyote mejor Slam

Ace el dientudo:Ella SÍ tuvo las pelotas de invitar a Rev a salir, cosa que su hijo no

Slam el culo gordo:Jajaja la madre de Tech siempre tuvo ese carácter fuerte

Slam el culo gordo:Sin contar que ella siempre quiso tener nietos y que siempre insiste que Tech morirá virgen y solo

Ace el dientudo:Al enterarse que el Doc está enamorado de Rev, se transformó en su cupido personal jajajaa

Slam el culo gordo:jajajaj

Rip futuro cuñado:Lol quiero conocer a esa mujer, seguro que se lleva genial con mamá ya que ella también sueña con que Rev tenga pareja

Ace el dientudo:Bueno chicos mejor dejamos a Romeo solo con su Julieto y cuando termine su cita le hablamos

Slam el culo gordo:Me parece bien, suerte Doc

Rip futuro cuñado:Vamos a ver cuando venga mi hermano

11:07

Rip futuro cuñado:Lamento la tardanza, Rev se puso a hablar sobre su cita

Rip futuro cuñado:Mi hermano llegó a casa a las 10:35 con su acompañante misterioso quien mi padre piensa es un lobo, criminal, violador de 30 años

Ace el dientudo:LOL tu suegro te cambio de especie, edad y ya te etiqueto de violador

Ace el dientudo:¿Sabrá que tuviste un sueño húmedo con su hijo?

Slam el culo gordo:No lo creo. Si él supiera de eso, ahora no tendríamos más a nuestro mejor amigo con los vivos

Ace el dientudo:O al menos no a sus partes nobles

Rip futuro cuñado:Rev le explicó a papá que Tech no tiene 30, y que no es un criminal o violador

Rip futuro cuñado:Pero Pa aún duda y por eso creo que mi hermano va a esperar un poco de tiempo antes de decirle o mostrarle a Pa que es un Coyote

Rip futuro cuñado:Ya que nuestro padre tiene "Problemas con los coyotes"

Ese último mensaje había sido de hace apenas unos segundos por lo que Tech decido preguntar.

Yo:¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de "problemas de coyotes"?

Ace el dientudo:Pero miren quien decidió ven a hablar con sus amigos

Ace el dientudo:Nadie más y nadie menos que Donjuán E Coyote

Ace el dientudo:¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? Todo bien en tu cita supongo por el hecho de no contestarnos antes

Slam el culo gordo:¿Cuándo es la boda? Por lo que escucho pronto ya que se oyen las campanas de boda

Yo:Ya no sean idiotas

Yo:Y bien Rip ¿A qué te refieres?

Rip futuro cuñado:A que Pa ODIA a los coyotes

Yo:Oh mierda ¿Tu padre se enojó mucho por lo de la cena?

Rip futuro cuñado:Bueno tu mismo escuchaste el gritó que pegó ¿No?

Rip futuro cuñado:Nunca lo había visto tan en modo "Padre sobre-protector"

Rip futuro cuñado:Incluso estuvo diciendo que Rev iba terminar embarazado, como si eso fuera posible

Yo:Él me va a matar ¿Cierto?

Rip futuro cuñado:Por ahora creo que no

Rip futuro cuñado:Rev le dijo que ustedes eran amigos

Ace el dientudo:¡Au!¡Eso dolió!¡Directo a la friendzone Doc!

Slam el culo gordo:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Rev te bateó antes de que te declararas

Rip futuro cuñado:Descuida Tech, Rev susurró algo después de decir eso

Rip futuro cuñado:Seguro que tienes oportunidad con él, sino me equivoco mi hermano dijo que le gustaría salir contigo

Slam el culo gordo:Doc si pudiste romperle la cara a 5 jugadores en un juego y no ser expulsado, puedes lograr convencer al padre de Rev que eres el yerno ideal

Yo:Tienes razón el juego no ha terminado

Ace el dientudo:Así se habla, animo Doc

Rip futuro cuñado:Pero evita que papá te vea antes de que siquiera pueda tolerarte

Fin flashback

Por eso decidió mejor hablar con Rev luego e ir al estacionamiento antes de cambiar de parecer y meter la pata. En el estacionamiento se encontró con sus amigos y luego de que ellos hablaran se fueron a sus salones con el ruido de la campana de fondo.

Al ser lunes el tiempo le pareció una eternidad al coyote hasta que por fin tocó la campana del almuerzo. Él, Ace y Slam se sentaron en su mesa del almuerzo y procedieron a hablar.

-Y bien querido niño enamorado-Dice Ace con gracia en su voz-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

-Dudo que se considere una "cita" si mis padres están en ella-

-En mi opinión vale como una cita-

-En la mía sería más como una cena de presentación Suegros/Yerno-Dice Slam mientras come su tercer pancho de un mordisco-Tú sabes cuando tus padres conocen a tu pareja-

-Y en mi opinión-Dice Tech-Ustedes son unos idiotas-

El coyote vio la mesa donde estaba sentado el correcaminos, luego el correcaminos volteó a verlo y lo saludó, él regreso el saludo y pensó "Podría regresar-le la charola pero aquí no todos estarían mirándonos ¡Ya sé!". El coyote se señal a el mismo y luego a la puerta, abre su mano indicando que espere, después señala al correcaminos y nuevamente a la puerta. En respuesta el correcaminos asiente con su cabeza.

-Voy a fumar-Dice Tech parándose de la mesa no sin antes sacar algo que tenía guardado en su mochila. Sus amigo iban a preguntar que había en la bolsa pero Tech ya se había ido.

(...)

La hora del almuerzo fue algo curiosa ya que en medio de la conversación sobre "¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana luego de nuestra reunión el sábado?"(conversación a la cual Rev solo respondió que les diría en la tarde ya que estaba relacionado con el porque su padre lo trajo hoy a la preparatoria), Rev vio que Tech lo estaba mirando y decidió saludar, en reacción al saludo Tech se lo devolvió y luego de unos segundos le hizo un seña para que saliera de la cafetería luego que él saliera, cosa que el correcaminos hizo excusándose con un simple "Ya regreso" cosa que intrigó a sus amigos.

(...)

En el patio de Acme High el coyote más temido estaba apoyado contra la pared de la preparatoria encendiendo un cigarro esperando a que llegara el correcaminos, por alguna casualidad de la vida, todos los alumnos que estaban en ese sitio desaparecieron misteriosamente cuando llegó Tech, pero fue solo una simple casualidad...claro. En ese momento llegó el correcaminos para luego colocarse a su lado.

-Hola-Dice Tech tratando de verse genial con el cigarro en su mano.

-Hola-Dice Rev con su tierna sonrisa-¿Querías verme?-

"Todos los días de mi vida"Pensó Tech pero decidió decir simplemente-Sí-De atrás de su espalda sacó una bolsa con una charola, la misma que Rev había llevado a su casa-La limpié para ti, mis padres y yo acabamos hasta con el último trozo, tú eres un excelente cocinero-

-Gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte-Dice Rev tomando la charola con una mano y con la otra se acomodo una de sus plumas que estaba enfrente de sus ojos-Tal vez pueda hacer otra para ustedes en otra ocasión-

-Claro me encantaría... am...¿Rev?-Dice Tech pasando de estar como cachorro enamorado a estar algo incomodo a causa de lo que iba a preguntar-¿Tu padre se enojó por la hora en la que llegaste o por el hecho de que llegamos en mi motocicleta?-

-Bueno... creo que no le dio mucha importancia a la hora pero sí lo hizo con lo de la motocicleta-Dice Rev pero cuando ve la cara de preocupación de Tech agrega-Pero no te preocupes le dije que eras mayor de edad y eso lo calmó-"Pon 2 segundos al menos"Piensa Rev-Y a él no le molesta el hecho de que seamos amigo-"O eso creo"-Así que todo bien-

-Eso es una buena señal¿No?-

-Sí eso creo-

Ambos se estuvieron mirando unos segundos en silencio pero esté fue interrumpido por el correcaminos.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que querías que estuviéremos aquí?-

-Me pareció mejor si teníamos algo de privacidad ¿No te parece mejor?-

Rev asiente con su cabeza-Síp, me parece mucho mejor estar los dos solos y tranquilos-

-Me pareció verte hoy temprano ¿No tuviste reunión con el... comité?-"Por poco y digo con los idiotas"Pensaba el coyote.

-No, los lunes las tenemos después de clases-

-Ya veo-Dice el coyote mientras le hace una calada al cigarro-Pero pensé que te reunirías a estudiar con tus amigos-"La orejona y el idiota".

-Lo haremos cuando termine la reunión, Danger termina la practica del equipo de natación y van por Lexi cuando ella termine con su practica de animadoras y finalmente vienen por mi, claro que tienen que esperar unos 5 minutos pero ellos no tienen problemas con eso, y luego los 3 nos vamos a la casa de Lexi para que yo los ayude a estudiar para su prueba y al terminar veremos una película que eligió Danger, lo más seguro será de acción, violencia y sangre-Explica Rev rápidamente-¿Y tú tienes planes para hoy?-

-Bueno tengo planeado estudiar a otros equipos y hacer nuevas jugadas, dentro de poco iniciará la temporada y necesitamos estar preparados-

-Suena interesante, soy más un chico de velocidad que un chico de fuerza pero me parece un deporte interesante y lleno de estrategia-

-Quizás puedas venir a verme ¡Digo! ver al equipo de Acme High jugar en la temporada entrante-

-Quizás podría-Dice Rev con una pequeña risita-Siempre y cuando no me tires el balón a la cara-

Las mejillas del coyote se ponen de color rojo carmesí-¿Cuándo vas a olvidar eso? Me he disculpado cientos de veces-

-Y yo te he dicho cientos de veces que ya te he perdonado-Rev suelta una risa antes de ver su reloj y darse cuenta de que faltaban unos pocos minutos para que tocara la campana-Bueno fue muy divertido pero lo más seguro que mis amigos se deben estar preguntando por mi-

-Tienes razón, los idiotas de mis amigos se deben estar preguntando también donde estoy-

Rev suspira-Adiós Tech-

Tech suspira-Adiós Rev... Sigue en pie lo de mañana...¿Cierto?-

-No me lo perdería por nada-Dice Rev guiñando un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para caminar-Me muero de curiosidad por ver a donde me llevaras de paseo-

-Que correcaminos-Susurra el coyote mientras ve al ave irse para luego tirar su cigarro para apagar-lo con su pie.

Nota de la autora:Primero que nada perdón por no subir capítulo ayer. Tengo muy buenas noticias el sábado se estrena TechxRev reverso que tratara sobre que hubiera pasado en la serie si Tech fuera un cachorrito nervioso y miedoso y si Rev tuviera una personalidad de uke o pasivo tsundere(Sino saben lo que es, tsundere es una persona cuyo comportamiento inicial es frío, reservado e incluso hostil, pero que gradualmente se transforma en alguien cálido, sensible y amigable.), en otras palabras sería como si Tech y Rev fueran su opuesto de sus versiones normales o incluso como si hubieran cambiado de personalidad. PERO NO SOLO ESO, también les quería decir que en febrero van a tener 4 oneshots como "Salvaje" pero con las temáticas de las películas que eligieron, aquí un pequeño guiño:

Lunes 3 de Febrero: El Correcaminos y la Bestia TechxRev omegaverse

Lunes 10 de Febrero:Rev TechxRev omegaverse

Lunes 17 de Febrero:El fantasma del laboratorio TechxRev

Lunes 24 de Febrero:?

El lunes 24 va a ser una sorpresa ya que va a ser una historia basada en una película que yo elija. Ustedes por los nombres se van a dar cuenta de que película se originó(Me base en las que pusieron en los comentarios de Wattpad ya que en las otras paginas no quisieron poner pero espero que lo hagan la próxima vez) Si la película que querían no está descuiden que ya volveré a hacer esto.

Y más adelante no quiero decir mucho pero... subiré una historia larga como está pero de Tech y Rev normales o sea como héroes pero en la siguiente etapa de la relación, ya saben la que involucra pañales, biberones y pequeños pasitos por todo el cuartel de los Loonatics. Besos desde Uruguay los veo mañana con un nuevo capítulo.


	26. Capítulo 23

Era martes por la tarde y en las gradas de la pista de carreras y de la cancha de americano se encontraba un hermoso correcaminos leyendo un libro en la espera de su más reciente amigo, Tech. Rev estaba leyendo una parte de su libro donde unos amigos criticaban la relación del protagonista, amigo de ellos con el otro protagonista de la historia y no pudo evitar recordar la reacción de sus amigos al saber que él saldría (y que anteriormente ya lo había hecho), con Tech.

Flashback

Los 3 mejores amigo estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación de la única mujer del grupo. El más joven o el bebé del grupo les estaba explicando a los otros dos sobre el magnetismo.

-El magnetismo o energía magnética es un fenómeno natural. Hay algunos materiales conocidos que tienen propiedades magnéticas detectables fácilmente como el níquel, hierro, cobalto y sus aleaciones que comúnmente se llaman imanes-Rev trató de explicar lo más claro y despacio posible-Sin embargo, todos los materiales son influidos, de mayor o menor forma, por la presencia de un campo magnético ¿Así de lento está bien chicos?-

-¡Mi cerebro está frito!-Dice Danger al mismo tiempo que agarraba con fuerza su cabeza-¡Es mucha información!¡¿Por qué Massive no tuvo otra fecha para poner el examen?¿Y por qué tiene que haber tantos temas?! ¡Él enseña física no la historia del imán de la heladera de su casa!-

-El pato tiene razón-Dice Lexi sobando su cabeza-Estoy cansada de la practica con las animadoras como para entender de imanes y de hierros, cobaltos, níquels, y sus aleaciones ¡Hey mira me aprendí algo!

-Bien Lex y Danger el magnetismo es parte de la física-Rev suspira-Creo que podemos tomar un descanso y seguir luego,después de todo su examen es el viernes ¿No?-

Tanto el pato como la coneja celebran que su amigo/tutor les diera un descanso, así que rápidamente la coneja fue por botanas al mismo tiempo que el pato prendía la televisión de la habitación y iniciaba sesión en su cuenta para ver la película que había elegido para hoy. El correcaminos negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus amigos y él estudio no eran exactamente compatibles. Luego de unos minutos los 3 estaban mirando la película mientras comían palomitas.

(...)

Cuando terminó la película aún era temprano, por lo que los 3 amigos decidieron seguir hablando entre ellos otro poco de lo que había sucedido en clases hoy cuando Lexi recordó algo.

-Y entonces Rev ¿Por qué tu padre te trajo hoy a la preparatoria?-

-Sí-Dice Danger curioso-¿Y a dónde te fuiste hoy cuando estábamos almorzando? Tú regresaste con una charola así que dudo que hayas ido al baño-

-Bueno verán-Rev empieza a hablar tímidamente-Esas 2 cosas están relacionadas, todo comenzó el sábado cuando estaba trabajando y tuvo que hacer una entrega en la casa de... Tech-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron ambos con una mezcla de miedo, asmobro y preocupación en sus voces-¡TECH E COYOTE!-

Rev solo asintió-Si me dejaran explicarles, bueno verán toqué la puerta y...-El correcaminos siguió narrando su historia(claro que omitió algunos detalles como el hecho de que Tech usaba gafas), claro está que era interrumpido por sus amigos de vez en cuando.

-...Y entonces Pa me dio permiso de salir con él como amigos, aunque aún no le agrada la idea-Dice Rev-Y explicando lo del almuerzo, Tech me hizo señas para que saliera y fuera con el al patio y ahí me dio la charola donde había llevado la tarta la otra noche-

-Rev ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera estar en la misma habitación con ese criminal?-Dice Lexi con preocupación en su voz-Tech no es exactamente conocido por ser un buen samaritano ¿Sabes eso no?-

-La coneja tiene razón, después de todo ese tipo es un coyote-Dice Danger-Y tú sabes lo que los coyotes le hacen a los correcaminos-

-Chicos es muy lindo que se preocupen por mi pero si Tech fuera a hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho-Dice Rev con una pequeña sonrisa-Y desde hace un tiempo venimos hablando y ya fui a comer a su casa con sus padres-Rev vio a sus amigos, estos estaban pensativos-Por favor confíen en mi¿Sí?-

-Yo confío en ti Rev-Dice Danger causando una sonrisa en el correcaminos-Solo asegurate que tu amigo no me golpe y que me asegure la protección contra los otros abusadores-

-Gracias Danger-Dice Rev para luego ver a Lexi-¿Lex?-

La coneja suspira-Está bien Rev, solo porque confío en ti pero mantendré vigilado a ese coyote-Dice seria-En la primera le voy a cortas sus pelotas, seguramente pequeñas, con las tijeras de podar de papá-

-¡Gracias!-Dice Rev abrazando a sus amigos-¡Son los mejores chicos!-

-Tienes razón-Dice Danger-Lo soy-

El correcaminos y la coneja soltaron una carcajada causando que el pato frunciera el ceño, el correcaminos vio su reloj-Miren la hora, me tengo que ir-Dice Rev parándose para tomar sus cosas en menos de 1 segundo-¡Adiós chicos los veo mañana en la prepa!-

-¡Adiós Rev!-Dijeron sus amigo al mismo tiempo.

(...)

Al otro día Rev fue al preparatoria solo sin padres sobre-protectores en la mira, fue a su reunión del comité, saludo a sus amigos, asistió a sus clases, almorzó con sus amigos(de los cuales uno hizo todo lo posible para que él no viera hacia la mesa del "criminal"), tuvo más clases y ahora estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-¡Adiós Lex, Danger!-Dice Rev con una gran sonrisa-¡Los veo mañana!-

-¡Adiós Rev!-Dice Danger.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te esperemos?-

Rev negó con la cabeza-No gracias, tengo planes luego del entrenamiento-

-¿Planes?-Preguntó Lexi curiosa-No me digas que ya sabes la identidad de tu admirador-

-No y por suerte él entendió el mensaje y no me ha mandado nada más-Dice Rev-Voy a salir con Tech, él me ofreció un paseo en su motocicleta y no pude decir que no-

-Claro que pudiste decir que no-

-¡Cielos miren la hora!¡Me tengo que ir adiós!-

Luego de eso el correcaminos desapareció corriendo pero pudo escuchar un gritó que decía "Rev Runner vuelve aquí ¡Inmediatamente!".

Fin flashback

Rev suspiro, a veces su mejor amiga era como su padre o peor. Él siguió leyendo hasta que Tech apareció, por lo que él procedió a guardar su libro en lo que el coyote se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola-Dice Rev volteando a ver a su amigo recién llegado-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Hola-Dice Tech luego de acomodarse en las gradas con el casco entre sus piernas y los brazos apoyados en el-Bien, alguna que otra discusión con los profesores, nada nuevo ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Excelente excepto por un detalle minusculo-

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre del coyote hirviera "Si alguien le tocó una sola de sus plumas, se muere hoy mismo"Pensó el coyote para luego preguntar con preocupación y enojo en su voz-¿Alguien te molesto?-

-Podría decirse-

-¿Quién fue?-Preguntó tratando de contener su rabia por la persona que saldría de los labios de su amor.

El correcaminos sonrió y dijo-Tú-

El coyote se descolocó y confundido preguntó-¿Qué yo qué?-

El correcaminos soltó una tierna risita-Sí tú, estuviste todo el día en mi cabeza mientras yo pensaba a donde iremos hoy de paseo, es molesto cuando la curiosidad no sale de tu cabeza ¿Sabes eso Tech?-

Las mejillas de Tech se pusieron rojas al oír las palabras de Rev"Él pensó en mi, Rev Runner acaba de decir que no paro de pensar en mi en todo el día ¡Amo la vida!"Pensó el coyote pero decidió que era mejor seguir-le las bromas a Rev para disimular-¿Así que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi?¿O es que no dejas de pensar en la velocidad de mi motocicleta?-

-No lo sé-Dice Rev con un tono "inocente"-Quizás debo confirmarlo hoy en nuestro paseo del cual por cierto me gustaría saber a donde es-

-Es una sorpresa-"No por nada estuve pensando en esto toda la noche e incluso le pedí ayuda a mis amigos, a tu hermano, a papa incluso a la bruja le pedí ayuda"-Así que tendrás que esperar-

-Eres malo-Dice el correcaminos haciendo un puchero provocando una risa en el coyote.

-¿No se supone que los gatos son los curiosos?-

-¿No se supone que tendrías que estar cazando-me para comerme y yo te tendía que estar corriendo y arrojándote de un precipicio?-

-Touché, señor Runner-

Ambos se rieron, ellos siguieron hablando sobre sus días y bromeando hasta que Tech se tuvo que ir a entrenar a las "sanguijuelas" o "inútiles" y Rev espero hasta que llegaron Flash y los otros chicos.

(...)

Luego de los entrenamientos de ambos terminaron, había que ir a las duchas. Primero iba el equipo de futbol americano por dos razones:1 Eran los primeros en empezar y por lo tanto los primeros en terminar, 2 Tech era miembro y esa era suficiente razón como para no protestar. Cuando el equipo de atletismo iba a las duchas, el equipo de futbol americano salía de ellas. Un correcaminos iba meneando las caderas rumbo a las duchas causando las miradas del equipo de futbol americano y de su propio equipo, cosa que cabe decir hizo sentir muy celoso a cierto coyote que no dudo un minuto en ir rumbo al ave para decirle que lo esperaría en las gradas, no sin antes darles una mirada a todos los presentes que decía "sigan mirando y vayan despidiéndose de sus ojos", mensaje que todos entendieron.

El coyote estaba yendo rumbo a las gradas seguido por sus amigos-Así que Doc-Preguntó Ace-¿Nervioso por tu cita?-

-No es una cita-Dice Tech serio mientras saca su celular para ver la hora-En teoría es solo una salida entre buenos amigos-

Slam y Ace le hicieron una cara de "Si claro y nosotros somos unos cantantes famosos de Marte"-¿En serio Doc?-Dice Slam-¿No podrías ser más obvio?-

-Slam tiene razón, les diste a todo el mundo una mirada de "sigues mirando a mi novio y te mueres", hasta a mi me dio miedo saludarlo-

Los chicos siguieron molestando a Tech hasta que esté los echo del sitio antes de que Rev saliera de las duchas. Luego de unos minutos Rev salió de las duchas con una playera blanca manga corta, jeans y sus tenis.

-Te ves bien-Dice el coyote mientras se para de las gradas.

-Tú también-Dice Rev al ver al coyote. Tech por otro lado vestía una playera negra, jeans oscuros, sus tenis y como no, su chaqueta de cuero-¿Nos vamos?-

Nota de la autora:Perdón por no haber subido ayer, tuve un pequeño problema llamado "Un capítulo más" y cuando quise acordar ya era súper tarde así que perdón por eso. Buenas noticias ¡Ya subí "Reverso"(Lo sé, lo sé, nada original el nombre) la historia Reverso TechxRev vayan a leerla y espero les guste. Besos desde Uruguay.


	27. Capítulo 24

El coyote hizo una reverencia para el correcaminos para luego decir-Claro, pase usted-

Rev entre risas se puso al lado de Tech y ambos empezaron a caminar-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-

-Como siempre solo idiotas llorando porque no resisten un simple grito insignificante, digo es futbol americano no ballet ¿Qué esperaban?¿Abrazos y tacitas de té con bizcochos-Se queja Tech mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento junto con Rev-¿Y el tuyo?-

-Normal, Flash dice que soy su "corredor estrella" y que será fácil para mi ganar en las competencias después de las vacaciones de invierno-Dice Rev con alegría en su voz-Se que aún falta para eso pero dice que hay que prepararse-Rev voltea para ver a Tech-Hablando de prepararse ¿Pudiste hacer alguna buena estrategia ayer?-

-Unas 4 o 5, fue fácil hacerlas lo difícil es que las sanguijuelas entiendan-Dice Tech viendo a Rev-Espero lo logren antes de la temporada ¿Tú iras a alguno de los partidos?-

-Claro, yo tenía pensado ir a ver a Lexi en sus rutinas de animadoras pero ahora tengo otra razón, ir a ver a mi amigo Tech-

-Suena como un buen tipo ¿Lo conozco?-

-No lo creo, a no ser que conozcas a un coyote que tira balones a cualquier dirección y también salsa de platos sucios a pobres correcaminos indefensos-

-Nunca te olvidaras de eso ¿Verdad?-

-Nop jajaja, creo que es nuestra broma personal-

-Creo que sí-Dice Tech con una media sonrisa-Bueno ahí está mi motocicleta-

Ambos caminaron hacia la motocicleta y Tech sacó dos cascos de la parte trasera de está, uno para Rev y otro para él. Ambos se colocaron los cascos y subieron a la moto,el correcaminos se abrazó a la cintura del coyote causando un sonrojo en esté y luego se fueron del lugar.

(...)

Rev apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Tech mientras veía las manchas de colores que eran edificios, casas, tiendas, arboles,personas y demás vehículos. Rev siempre amó la velocidad pero no entendía porque era diferente cuando estaba con Tech "¿Será la velocidad?¿La moto?o...¿Él?"Rev pensó eso pero luego sacudió su cabeza pensando que eso no podía ser la razón ¿O sí podría? Tech manejaba más tranquilo que de costumbre ya que aún no se había salteado ninguna señal en rojo, lo cual era un milagro pero después de todo esté pasajero era especial. Para los dos el viaje era eterno aunque no les importaba estar así durante toda la eternidad.

(...)

Luego de unos 10-15 minutos la moto se detuvo enfrente a un árcade, Tech se bajó primero para ayudar a Rev a hacer lo mismo. Rev se sacó el casco y vio el lugar con un brillo en sus ojos mientras posaba su vista en las luces que se apreciaban desde la puerta del local.

-¿Te gusta la sorpresa?-Dice Tech algo nervioso de que a Rev no le gustara su idea-Sino te gusta podríamos ir a otro sitio-

-Bromeas-Dice Rev con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción mientras ve a un nervioso Tech-Es perfecto, amo los videojuegos-

-¿En serio te gustó?-Rev asiente con su cabeza con rapidez como si fuera un pequeño niño prometiendo no portarse mal a cambio de un nuevo juguete-Me alegro que te gustara, tengo pensando que luego de aquí podríamos ir a la heladería antes de que te lleve a casa y así poder hablar un poco ¿Te parece bien?-

Rev asiente otra vez con la diferencia de que en está ocasión toma la mano de Tech y lo arrastra hacia el interior del árcade-Vamos que perdemos tiempo-

El coyote suelta una risa mientras se deja arrastra por el correcaminos para poder empezar con su "cita de amigos", mientras el coyote cambiaba el dinero por fichas, el correcaminos veía de un lugar al otro vendo que juego jugar primero, decidió por jugar un juego de carreras para ver quien de los dos era el más rápido.

-¿Estás listo para perder Runner?-Dice Tech mientras se subía a la moto del juego.

-Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo Coyote-Dice Rev mientras repetía la acción del coyote.

-Eres rápido con las piernas pero yo lo soy en el volante-Él introdujo una ficha en el juego y se colocó el casco de realidad virtual para que en las pantalla saliera "Jugador 1 listo".

-Haré que te comas esas palabras-Dice Rev al colocarse el casco, y se vio "Jugador 2 listo"-Soy un correcaminos después de todo-En el juego se leían las palabras "En sus marcas"-¿Qué te parece una apuesta? El que pierda invita el helado-

"Listos" se vio en la pantalla-Acepto-

Cuando "Arranquen" apareció, los dos empezaron a jugar, ellos era buenos en el juego considerando que iban cabeza a cabeza, esquivando obstáculos, acelerando y tratando de superar al otro. Rev iba ganando y Tech trataba de no quedar mal enfrente de su amor pero por desgracia de el se distrajo viendo el hermoso perfil del ave causando que chocara y perdiera. Cuando el coyote se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, solo pudo leer las palabras "Fin del juego Jugador 1, ¡Felicidades Jugador 2!". Luego de eso se quitaron los cascos de realidad virtual.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir-Le dice Rev a Tech-Me gustaría un helado de dulce de leche, chicle y tramontana, con salsa de caramelo y chispitas de colores-

-Está bien te lo ganaste-Dice Tech viendo a su ave la cual estaba haciendo su baile de la victoria-¿A que quieres jugar ahora?-

Ambos jugaron durante una hora y poco a diversos juegos como:"Loonatics sobre Hielo""El Ataque de los Fuz-Z'S""La Capa de Black Velvet" "Detengan el Mundo, que me quiero Bajar""La Amenaza de Neurona""Los secretos de la super espada del guardián""El cazador",entre otros.

Cuando estaban por irse el correcaminos vio "Baile Revolución" y no pudo resistirse a jugarlo. Rev eligió la canción más difícil y rápida de la máquina. El correcaminos estiraba sus músculos antes de comenzar cosa que el coyote no pudo evitar ver imaginándose en que otros aspectos sería así de elástico y flexible el correcaminos. Rev bailó y bailó cautivando a todos los nerds que estaban presentes en el árcade, esto causó que Tech pensara "Solo yo traigo a un chico tan atractivo como Rev al paraíso de los vírgenes después de las tiendas y convenciones de cómics"Tech suspira"Bueno al menos ninguno de ellos es una amenaza para mi" Luego de eso siguió viendo a Rev bailar hasta que en la pantalla salió un cartel que decía "100%Perfecto Nivel:Nacido para bailar, Dios del baile". Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Rev hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, gracias-

-Muy bien "Dios del baile"-Dice Tech al acercarse a Rev, pasando su brazo por sus hombros para déjale en claro a los nerds que él ya tenía a alguien, alguien que podía partiré la cara a cualquiera-¿Estás listo para tu helado?-

-Claro, tú pagas después de todo-

-Ya verás cuando tenga mi revancha-

-Eso lo veremos-Ambos rieron y salieron del lugar para ir hacia la heladería.

(...)

Ellos se detuvieron enfrente a una de las heladerías de la ciudad y repitiendo la escena del árcade, Tech ayudó a Rev a bajar del vehículo. Ambos entraron al local y vieron que estaba casi vacío, solo con la excepción de una pareja de adultos y su pequeño en una mesa, un grupo de 5 mujeres de unos 30-40 asiendo cola atrás de un grupo,y por último ese mismo grupo que estaba formado por pre-adolescentes que estaban en el mostrador pidiendo sus helados para luego sentarse en la mesa al lado de la barra dándole nuevamente la espalda a Rev, un grupo que a Rev se le hacia bastante conocido de espaldas pero pensó que era solo su impresión.

Como buen caballero, Tech le dijo a Rev que tomara asiento mientras él iba por los helados. Rev tomó asiento en una de las mesas primeras mesas que había al entrar, una cerca de la ventana mientras esperaba a Tech que estaba haciendo cola detrás de las mujeres, él estaba tranquilo mirando por la ventana cuando alguien le tocó su hombro causando que volteara a ver. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano menor de pie junto a él.

-¿Rip?¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?-Preguntó Rev con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Los chicos y yo vinimos por algo dulce-Dice Rip con su típico tono de voz desinteresado mientras señalaba a la mesa donde estaban Tweetums, Sylth Vester y Arthur Chroniker(el más reciente amigo de Rip y el nieto de uno de los profesores historia de Acme High, el Dr. Fidel Chroniker), quienes volteador a saludar a Rev.

Rev les devolvió el saludo y regreso su vista a su hermano-Me da gusto que tengas más amigos hermanito, ya eres todo un niño grande-

Las mejillas del menor de los Runner se pusieron rojas-Rev, aveces te pareces a mamá y eso es vergonzoso-

-Solo quiero demostrar que amo a mi hermano eso es todo-

-Sí, sí-Luego de eso Rip se percata de algo-¿Estás solo?-

-No, vine con Tech-

En ese momento Rip lo recordó "Claro, hoy era su cita"Pensó Rip"Ya me parecía que había visto a ese coyote en la fila"-¿El chico que te llevó a casa el domingo?-Rev asiente-¿El mismo chico que era un idiota violento amenaza correcaminos y golpea cerditos?-

Las mejillas de Rev se tornaron de color rojo-Bueno...sí pero él es diferente de como yo creía, por eso siempre te digo que no juzgues a un libro por su portada-

-¿Te importa si conozco a tu príncipe de brillante armadura?-

-Él no es mi príncipe-Dice Rev con su cara completamente rojo-Está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a papá quien es él, aún no al menos-

-De acuerdo-Luego de eso ambos oyen una voz conocida.

-Aquí tienes tu helado Rev, hice que le pusieran extra salsa de carame...-Tech para al ver que había un invitado inesperado de pie junto a su mesa-Lo-

-Tech te presento a mi hermano menor, Rip-Dice Rev señalando a su hermano para luego señalar al coyote-Rip el es mi nuevo amigo, Tech-

-Es un placer-Dice Rip sonriendo mientras fingía no conocer al coyote y le extendía su mano a modo de saludo.

-El placer es mio-Dice Tech imitando al correcaminos menor mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bueno Rev tengo que irme-Dice Rip viendo a su hermano-Mi helado debe estar derritiéndose o siendo probado por uno de mis amigos-

-De acuerdo Rip-Dice Rev alegre por haber visto a su hermano con sus amigos-Te veo en casa-

-Adiós Rip-

-Sí, adiós Tech-Dice mientas se da la vuelta para irse con las manos en sus bolsillos-Ah lo olvidaba, Tech-

-¿Sí?-Dice confundido el coyote.

-Lleva a mi hermano temprano a casa, sino Pa se volverá loco, como sea adiós y disfruten su cita-

Las mejillas de ambos se pusieron rojas al oír la palabra "cita", Rev miró hacia la ventana mientras Tech se sentaba en la mesa colocando ambos helados sobre la mesa.

-Lamento lo que dijo Rip-Dice Rev tomando su helado-Él aveces puede ser un poco bromista-

-No, no pasa nada-Dice Tech tomando su cuchara y tomando con está un poco del helado-No me molesto en lo absoluto, parece un buen chico-

Rev volteo para ver a Tech con una sonrisa y luego susurrar un "gracias" antes de probar su helado-Mmmmm está delicioso ¿Tú de que sabores pediste?-

-Yo pedí algo sencillo: chocolate amargo, menta granizada y crema con salsa de chocolate-Dice Tech para luego tomar un poco de su helado y ofrecérselo a Rev-¿Quieres?-

Rev asintió mientras acercó lentamente su pico a la cuchara del coyote, cuando la cuchara salió de la boca de Rev, el coyote escuchó un "Mmmm..." de la boca del correcaminos quien en esté momento pasaba lentamente su lengua por su pico para limpiarlo.

-Es una buena combinación, simple pero asombrosa a la vez-Dice Rev para luego tomar su propia cuchara tomando un poco de su helado y ahora ofreciéndole él a Tech-Ahora prueba el mio, es un poco más dulce que el tuyo pero aún así es delicioso-

Tech con algo de vergüenza no solo por ese hecho sino también por la escena que presenció, acercó su boca a la cuchara del correcaminos para probar ese helado de tantos colores, cuando lo probo le dio la razón al correcaminos, el helado era dulce pero no tanto como para ser empalagoso, sería una buena opción la próxima vez que fuera a tomar helado-Está rico, algo dulce para mi gusto pero aún así lo volvería a elegir-

-La vida siempre es mejor con dulzura en ella-

-Esa es una buena frase-Dice el coyote mirando al correcaminos-¿Cómo te fue ayer como tutor de tus amigos?-

-Lexi aprendió sobre los materiales conocidos por tener propiedades magnéticas detectables fácilmente y Danger aprendió a escribir magnetismo correctamente-Rev suspira-No los culpo en ese momento estaban cansados, igual los seguiré ayudando hasta su examen el viernes-

-Por lo que veo es un examen de física con el profesor Massive¿Me equivoco?-

-Nop, tienes toda la razón-Dice Rev mientras comía su helado-Tengo que enseñarles hasta la parte sobre campos magnéticos y su ecuación-

-¿Hablas de la ecuación dada por fuerza de Lorentz?-

-Sí, esa misma-Rev suspira-Aunque a los chicos les cuesta memorizarla, creo que es por e hecho de que ayer estaban cansados capaz mañana les sea más fácil aprenderla-

-F=q(v x B), donde F es la fuerza magnética v es la velocidad y B el campo magnético, también llamado inducción magnética y densidad de flujo magnético. Aclarando que tanto F como v y B son magnitudes vectoriales y el producto vectorial tiene como resultante un vector perpendicular tanto a v como a B-Dice Tech restando importancia a lo que acababa de decir-Eso es fácil¿Eso es lo que no se pueden aprender?-

Rev se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir el coyote y no pudo evitar decir-Tech, no sabía que te gustaba la física, se ve que eres increíble para entender sus cálculos y ecuaciones-

El coyote dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedo blanco como un papel-Bueno yo... tengo que admite que me gusta, sobre todo la parte del magnetismo, es algo estúpido ¿No?-

Rev con sus ojos cerrados niega con su cabeza para luego abrirlos para ver al coyote serio-No es ninguna estupidez, es más creo que es algo genial que seas bueno para entender el magnetismo-Rev sonríe-Muchas personas ya querían tener esa facilidad tuya-

-Tú... ¿En serio crees eso?-

-Sip, ahora vas a comer tu helado antes de que se derrita que estás chorreando la mesa y vas a empezar a sentirte orgulloso por el hecho de que te gusta la física y el magnetismo ¿Entendido?-

-Jaja sí señor-Dice Tech riéndose-De verdad eres único Rev-

-Tú también eres único Tech-

Ellos se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato, eso hasta que sintieron como el helado goteaba por sus manos causando risas en ambos. Su charla siguió tan animada como desde ese día en el que se encontraron en las gradas.

(...)

Cuando terminaron su helado fueron a la casa de Rev, para suerte de ambos Ralph aún lo había llegado del trabajo y Harriet había ido a hacer las compras por lo que ambos se pudieron despedir sin ningún inconveniente.

-Bueno creo que está es la parada final-Dice Tech una vez que se sacó su casco y bajó de la moto para ayudar a Rev a hacer lo mismo-Me divertí hoy, espero que tú también-

-Puedes apostarlo-Dice Rev una vez que bajó del vehículo ya sin el casco-Espero se pueda repetir, claro si a ti no te importa-

-En absoluto, sería un placer-

-Perfecto entonces-Rev le dio el casco a Tech-Adiós Tech, te veo luego-

-Adiós Rev-Dice Tech viendo al correcaminos abriendo la puerta pero Rev para antes de meterse y ve al coyote.

-Mira el casco-

Tech confundido ve el casco que tenía en sus manos y ve que hay algo escrito, el coyote abrió los ojos cuando ve que en el casco estaba escrito el número del correcaminos y el dibujo de una carita sonriente-¿Cuándo lo...-

-Cuando fuiste al baño-Dice Rev alegre para luego guiñarle un ojo-Así es más fácil hablar, mándame un mensaje para que te agende -

-Claro-Dice Tech mientras saca rápidamente su celular y agenda el número con el nombre de "Mi amor" y ve envía un simple "Hola Rev".

Rev se ríe y le contesta con una carita sonriente y un "hola Tech"-Ahora que tienes mi número y yo el tuyo podremos hablar luego, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa así sabre que llegaste bien ¿Okey?-

-Okey-Dice Tech mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro-Adiós Rev-

-Adiós Tech-

El correcaminos cerró la puerta e inconscientemente llevó su mano al corazón, sin darse cuenta y sin saber el porque pero aún así lo hizo. El coyote tomó el casco y le dio un beso donde estaba el número del correcaminos antes de guardarlo y emprender su viaje a su casa. Cuando llegó a su destino, vio que sus padres aún no habían llegado por lo que simplemente subió a su habitación y procedió a avisarle a "Mi amor" que había llegado bien, recibiendo como respuesta un simple "eso es un alivio" y luego de eso empezó una conversación sobre que iban a hacer ahora, conversación que siguió hasta la hora de la cena.

Esa día nació lo que Rev pensó que era el inició de una gran amistada, lo que Tech pensó que era un rayito de esperanza pero lo que en realidad nació ese día fue el inició de una historia sobre algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, algo que les haría ver la vida con otros colores y sentir cosas que nunca antes sintieron.


	28. Capítulo 25

Dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes o cuando estás enamorado... Resultó que está frase es más cierta de lo que uno podría pensar. Fines de septiembre se combirtieron en finales de noviembre, lo que significa que habían pasado exactamente 2 meses desde que el correcaminos y el coyote habían sentido el comienzo de algo que ambos pensaban se trataba de "amistad" o "esperanza" pero era algo diferente, nuevo, excitante, emocionante y mágico. Con el transcurrir de los días el canino y el ave se habían transformado en muy buenos amigos

Ambos seguían hablando y bromeando antes de los entrenamientos; saliendo en algunas ocasiones en los recesos como excusas de parte de Rev como "Voy por tomar un poco de aire"o"Es un bonito día para sentir el sol en mis plumas, ya vuelvo" y excusas de parte de Tech como"Voy a fumar"o una de las más usuales y efectivas "¿Y a ustedes porque mierda debería darles explicaciones? Ya vuelvo carajo"; los fines de semana se enviaban mensajes simplemente para saber como se encontraba o que estaba haciendo el otro, aveces simplemente se enviaban un emoji o un meme para alegrarle el día al otro. Desde hace un mes ellos habían decidido empezar a ir a la casa del mayor para ver películas todos los miércoles. ¿Cómo fue que inició está"tradición"? Bueno todo comenzó el 31 de octubre...

Flashback

Los pasillos de Acme High estaban repletos de calabazas, brujas, esqueletos y demás personajes característicos hechos con papel y cartón, y uno que otro trozo de algodón para similar telas de arañas, todo esté ambiente se debía a que hoy era halloween.

Rev, Lexi y Danger, estaban sentados en su mesa almorzando mientras hablaban de sus planes para está noche, puede que sean lo bastante mayores como para pedir dulces pero eso no quería decir que lo fueran para ir a la función "Noche del Horror" que auspiciaba el cine de Acmetropolis, donde se pasarían un maratón de cine de horror de las 21:00 hasta las 23:15 horas.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?-Preguntó Lexi al ver a sus dos amigos-¿Quieren ir o no?-

-Sí ¿Por qué no?-Dice Rev bebiendo su refresco-Hay que ir disfrazado para entrar¿Cierto?-

-Síp, sin disfraz no hay entrada-

-A mi me parece excelente idea-Dice Danger con comida en su pico-Podre disfrazarme de capitán espacial como mi superhéroe favorito Duck Dodger-

-Y yo me vestiré como bruja adolescente-Dice Lexi-Como la chica de esa nueva serie-

-No te falta mucho para ser una bruja-Susurra Danger.

-¿Qué dijiste pato?-

-Dije ¿Cuál será tu disfraz Rev?-

-No lo sé...-Dice Rev para luego ver a cierto coyote haciéndole señas desde su mesa-Creo que iré a pensar eso mientras les doy un poco de sol a mis plumas ¡Ya vuelvo chicos!-

El correcaminos se fue rápidamente dejado a sus amigos algo confundidos pero Rev era de esas personas que necesitaban caminar o correr para sentirse vivos así que no le dieron mucha importancia.

(...)

-No-Dice Tech-Ni en un millón de años voy a hacer eso-

-Vamos Doc-Le dice Ace a su amigo-No seas un aguafiestas-

-Ace tiene razón-Dice Slam-Eso solo disfrazarse tampoco es como si se acabara el mundo-

-Solo ponte uno de esos disfraces para vagos, ya sabes una camisa que diga "Error 404" o una camisa rayada, un antifaz y una funda de almohada con un símbolo de dólar-

-No, es idiota, infantil y una perdida de tiempo-Dice Tech mientras bebe su refresco-Ya no tenemos 5 años tenemos 18, 19 y casi 19-

-Oh vamos-Dice Slam con una sonrisa-Recuerdo que tú amabas ir a pedir truco o trato-

-Eso fue hace años-

-Slam¿Recuerdas cuando el Doc se vistió de científico loco?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si todos pensaban que no llevaba disfraz-

Las risas de el conejo y el demonio de tasmania no se hicieron esperar al igual que el sonrojo del coyote, el cual quería que se lo comiera la tierra pero un ángel apareció como su salvación. Tech vio a Rev en la otra mesa y cuando esté vio hacia su mesa no pudo evitar hacerles señas para que salieran al patio. Tech se paró de la mesa y se fue, sus amigos no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban muy concentrados riéndose de como Doc había sido perseguido por el "feroz"perro(un caniche de no más de 15 cm de alto que usaba moños en las orejas) de su vecina(una vieja de 80 años) que quería robarle su calabaza repleta de dulces.

Cuando llegó al patio el correcaminos ya estaba apoyado en la pared donde siempre que salían se reunían, usualmente lo hacían 1 o aveces 2 veces por semana.

-Hola-Dice Rev con su dulce sonrisa-¿Dulce o Truco?-

-Hola, Dulce-Dice Tech poniéndose al lado de Rev, Tech sacó un chicle de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Rev-Elijo Dulce-

-Gracias-Dice Rev poniendo el chicle en su boca-Hubiera preferido que eligieras Truco ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera pedido Truco?-

Rev le hace media sonrisa y le contesta-Nunca lo sabremos...vi a tus amigos riendo mucho y tu tenías el ceño fruncido, por lo que supongo tú necesitabas salir de ahí ¿Cierto?-

-Como me conoces Rev Runner, tienes toda la razón-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Mis idiotas amigos quieren que vayamos a la función del cine "Noche del Horror"-Dice el coyote con cara de "va a ser una mierda".

-Así que tus amigos también quieren ir ¿Eh?-Dice el correcaminos-Mis amigos y yo vamos a ir pero no sé de que disfrazarme, y es obligatorio el disfraz así que no se que ponerme-

-Descuida, tú te veras bien en cualquier disfraz-

-Gracias ¿Tú como iras disfrazado?-

-Yo no tengo ni la mínima intención de ponerme un estúpido disfraz-

-Eso es una pena porque sería divertido ir los 6 juntos-

Al coyote se le prendió el foco y pensó"Un cine a oscuras, una película de terror y un Rev asustado al cual consolar y por lo tanto abrazar cuando se asuste, la típica escena de amor... y encima Rev estaría disfrazado"-Bueno... creo que yo podría usar de esos disfraces para "gente no-festiva", tú sabes esos de menos de 5 minutos-

La cara del correcaminos se alumbro y su sonrisa se ensancho-¡¿En serio?!-

El coyote asiente con la cabeza-Claro, ahora tengo que pensar el un disfraz no sea una idiotez-

El correcaminos pensó por un momento y luego dijo-¡Ya sé!-

Esto intrigó al coyote y pregunto-¿Qué ya sabes?-

-Cual será tu disfraz perfecto-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-

Rev soltó una risita y le dijo-Solo ponte tu chaqueta negra, camisa negra, jeans oscuros con esa billetera con cadenas que estás usando y yo me encargo de lo otro-

El canino confundido e intrigado preguntó-¿Qué tienes en mente Runner?-

El ave se empezó a ir mientras se reía en voz baja-Ya lo veras Coyote ¡Te veo en la noche!-

(...)

Eran las 20:47, faltaban 13 minutos para que empezara la función y Tech, Ace, Slam y Danger estaban afuera del cine, Ace se encontró a Danger en el camino y al ser vecinos decidieron venir juntos. En esté momento un conejo vestido de samurái, un demonio de tasmania vestido como su luchador favorito,un pato vestido como Duck Dodger y como no, un coyote vestido como Rev le había dicho, estaban esperando a la coneja y al correcaminos que estaban en la casa del último disfrazándose.

Los 4 escucharon varios silbidos e incluso un "que bombón" y en ese instante la coneja apareció vestida como la bruja adolescente de esa serie de la que todos estaban hablando solo que con la falda un poco más corta-Hola chicos... y criminal-

-Hola Lexi-Dijeron Slam y Danger.

-Te ves genial Lex-Dijo Ace.

Y de parte del coyote solo salió lo siguiente-No me arrepiento de haber manchado esos ridículos uniformes de porristas-Luego el coyote vio detrás de la coneja y pregunto-¿Y Rev?-

Lexi frunció el ceño pero contestó-Ya viene se estaba despidiendo de su madre que nos trajo en el auto de su padre quien por suerte está en trabajando y no vio el disfraz de Rev, porque sino no estaríamos aquí-

-¿Qué disfraz se puso nuestro Rev?-Preguntó el pato-Sabes que su padre es un exagerado-

-Bueno solo digamos que esté disfraz sí es un poco...picante-

-¿Picante?-Preguntó Tech cuando de repente se volvieron a escuchar varios silbidos de los otros chicos que estaban afuera del cine.

-Oh miren ahí viene Revy-Dice Lexi mientras señal hacia su izquierda al correcaminos que venía caminando hacia ellos mientras varios chicos le silbaban.

Los 4 machos vieron hacia el lugar donde la coneja había señalado y como resultado sus mandíbulas cayeron de sobremanera al ver a Rev, en ese momento le dieron toda la razón a Pierre Le Pew quien había confundido a Rev con una chica. El correcaminos tienes las plumas de la cabeza risadas igual a los peinados que se usaban en los '80 y estaba vestido con una blusa con hombros descubiertos de color negro, leggins brillosos de color negro, un cinturón negro con una gran hebilla plateada, tacones rojo pasión y como toque final, tenía una paleta en su boca.

La mandíbula del coyote estaba casi tocando el suelo pero aún así pudo decir-¿Rev?-

El correcaminos se sacó la paleta de la boca y en un tono sensual dijo-Dímelo a mi guapote-Rev comenzó a reír-Jaja ¿Qué te parece? Nos vemos como una pareja de los '80, es un disfraz sin que tú tuvieras que disfrazarte, ingenioso ¿No?-

El coyote no salía del asombro mientras pensaba "Si tuve un sueño húmedo con su foto en ese traje de baño de abuelita, con está imagen no voy a poder dormir en un tiempo"-Te ves increíble... como en verdad increíble-

-Gracias ¿Bueno qué estamos esperando? Vamos a entrar al cine que stá por empezar la película-

Los chicos empezaron a entrara pero la "parejita" iba atrás de ellos y entonces Rev tomó a Tech del brazo y le guiño un ojo-Tenemos que estar juntos para que el disfraz tenga sentido-

-Claro-Dice el coyote con la baba cayendo de su boca provocando risitas en el correcaminos.

(...)

La película había comenzado desde hace ya 30 minutos y los asesinatos no se hicieron esperar. Era la clásica película del grupo de jóvenes que iban a un fin de semana de vacaciones sin supervisión adulta, hasta que quedan varados en medio de la nada sin otra opción que entrar al único hotel de la carretera, lugar donde tienen que pasar la noche luego de haber pinchado las ruedas del auto, donde un asesino que ni siquiera corre (cosa que ellos sí hacen), igual los logra atrapar (Y donde estaba más que claro que sobrevivirían solo los 2 que estaban en el cartel promocional). Lo único que diferenciaba a está película de las potras era el hecho de que era era MUY sangrienta, tripas y sangre por doquier.

Para la suerte de Tech, Rev era algo asustadizo(cosa que lo sorprendo considerando el hecho de que él lo había enfrentado a él sin ayuda de nadie cuando se vieron por primera vez). Tech estaba sentado al lado de Rev quien veía con ojos muy grandes hacia la gran pantalla donde la pareja estaba teniendo sexo mientras el asesino estaba abajo de la cama.

-No lo hagan, él está abajo de la cama ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Los va a matar-Susurra Rev pero aún así Tech lo escuchó todo.

Tech ve hacia su derecha y ve a Ace(quien desgraciadamente estaba sentado al medio de Danger y Tech, y no al lado de Lexi quien estaba al medio de Slam y un chico al cual no conocía pero le estaba mirando los senos de la coneja más que la película) y ve que le estaba haciendo señas de que bostezara y pusiera su brazo en su hombro. Tech con algo de nervios decidió hacerlo, bostezó y estiró sus brazos procurando que uno pudiera caer sobre el hombro de Rev pero cuando su brazo estuvo apunto de caer en su destino, toda la gente del cine gritó ya que el asesino había apuñalado a la joven desnuda por el vientre desde abajo de la cama, dando como resultado que la sangre brotara y brotara. El coyote pensó que había perdido su oportunidad de abrazar al correcaminos pero se sorprendió al sentir algo es su pecho, ese algo era Rev acurrucado en su pecho, sin esperar un minuto más Tech lo rodeó con su brazo y empezó a sobar su espalda.

En todo el resto de la película Rev estuvo acurrucado en el pecho de Tech, ya que de manera inconsciente encontraba seguridad y protección en esa acción. Esa acción no hace falta decir que enamoró aún más a Tech, si es eso posible.

(...)

En la escena final de la película se mostró una cartel que decía "EL FIN ?" causando un gritó de quien todos pensaron se trataba de Lexi porque se escuchó muy femenino pero en realidad era de nuestro querido Danger "no tengo miedo" Duck, causando las risas de los otros 5. Cuando la película al fin terminó las luces se encendieron y el correcaminos se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y vio al coyote quien lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa galante-¿Estás cómodo?-

El correcaminos se paró rápidamente y con sus mejillas rojas dijo-Yo... yo lo siento... no fue mi...-

-Descuida-Dice Tech con algo de rojo en sus mejillas-No me importo en lo absoluto ¿Asustado?-

-Para nada-Dice Rev-Solo me dio algo de sueño-

-Sí claro, y el grito que se escuchó fue de la coneja y no del pato-

-No tuve miedo-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí-

-De muestra-lo-Dice Tech con un tono de desafío-De muéstrame que no tienes miedo-

-Bien-Dice Rev con cara de "te haré comer tus palabras"-Prueba-me-

Esas palabras hicieron que el coyote se pusiera como un tomate ya que mal pensó esas palabras pero juntando todo su coraje dijo-El siguiente miércoles tú, yo y una película de horror en mi casa en la noche-

-Perfecto, espera y te comerás tus palabras Coyote-

-Quiero ver eso Runner-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos como si estuvieran cerrando un trato y salieron de la sala tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos que ya estaban afuera.

Fin del flashback

Y así fue como inició está pequeña tradición. Una tradición donde Tech aprovechó cada oportunidad para abrazar a su correcaminos y donde Rev inconscientemente ansiaba esa protección que sentía en el pecho del coyote y que nunca antes había sentido, si bien él se sentía seguro en los brazos de su padre o de su madre, en los brazos de ese coyote se sentía... protegido pero de una manera diferente, sentía que eran solo ellos dos y su corazón latía sin saber el por qué de eso. Esos momentos habían causado que cada vez se sintieran más y más cómodos juntos, de hecho ambos se sentían tan cómodos juntos que hace una casi semana, cuando fue el día de acción de gracias, ambos agradecieron el hecho de haberse conocido.

Hoy era martes en la noche y se compelían los 2 meses desde ese martes cuando Tech decido darle un paseo a Rev marcando el inicio de algo nuevo y mágico para ambos, tanto fue así que ambos estaban pensado en que película verían mañana. Pero siempre se dice que hay calma antes de una tormenta...

Nota de la autora: Hola les pido mil disculpas por lo haber subido capítulo el miércoles pero aquí hubo tormenta eléctrica y tuvimos que desconectar todo, después se fue la luz como por unas 5 o 6 horas(esto me dio algo de miedo porque la casa es súper-antigua y mis abuelos siempre dicen que se oyen y ven cosas(yo de hecho tengo algunas anécdotas que podría comentárselas) y todavía sin luz solo con velas). Pero como siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca, así que espero que hayan disfrutado a Rev y a Tech disfrazados como la pareja de "Grease" y nos vemos más tarde, ya que hoy es viernes de capítulo!!!!

PD:Oí la nueva canción:Camila Cabello Ft. DaBaby - My Oh My y les juro que pensé que Camila era Rev cantando sobre Tech, además en el vídeo con letra se ven partes que parece el logo de los looney tunes pero en forma de corazón. Si no me creen busquen la canción y vean ustedes mismos porque lo digo.


	29. Capítulo 26

Era miércoles y Rev se encontraba en el laboratorio del tercer piso ya que estaba en su club de ciencias como cada miércoles y viernes. El correcaminos ajustaba el turbo de sus patines al mismo tiempo que Mallory estaba debatiendo con Adolpho sobre a teoría de la relatividad, mientras estaban haciendo planos sobre como mejorar sus proyectos. Todos los miembros del club(nerds según la mayoría del alumnado de Acme High) estaban en ese momento hablando sobre temas científicos o sobre cosas geek o arreglando alguno de sus proyectos, todos ellos esperando al profesor que estaba atrasado por 20 minutos.

Rev estaba concentrado en su trabajo cuando de repente por el rabillo de su ojo vio algo en la estantería que llamó su atención, eran unas fotos de los primeros premios de los años pasados, Rev sabía que se acercaba la fecha de inició para inscribirse en el club de ciencias así que pensó que ver a los antiguos ganadores podría inspirarlo un poco. El correcaminos veía atentamente los proyectos ganadores al lado de sus dueños excepto en dos años, el año pasado y el anterior a ese, indicando que no eran de nadie más que de E.C., quien quiera que fuera.

"¿Quién serás E.C.?"Pensó el correcaminos al ver el premio del año pasado, en el pie de la foto decía "Retrofire Master Blaster" y se veía como una especie de rayo que por lo que había entendido era una especie de súper-anticongelante"Debe ser alguien realmente listo para hacer algo como esto"Rev suspiro"Sería de verdad interesante poder hablar con alguien como él". Rev estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que no vio que alguien había tirado un bolígrafo a su dirección, para ser más específicos a la dirección de la foto, para suerte de Rev quien tenía buenos reflejos, logró esquivar el bolígrafo "asesino" y vio que la persona que lo lanzó no era nadie más y nadie menos que Mallory quien tenía una cara de odio puro.

-¡De no ser por ese estúpido "Sr anónimo" mi foto estaría en esa pared!-Dice la humana viendo la foto ahora caída-¡Y encima se cree mejor que todo el mundo como para no mostrar su rostro!¡Seguro es un adefesio de feo y por eso esconde su horrenda cara!-

-No creo que importe mucho el físico Mallory-Dice Rev tomando la foto del piso y colocado-la de nuevo en su lugar-Se ve que es una persona brillante y que pone todo su empeño en sus inventos, yo no creo que alguien así pueda ser considerado feo u horrendo-

-Ay Rev, eres tan inocente-Dice Mallory con una sonrisa a medias-No todos pueden tener belleza y cerebro como yo-

-Jajajajajaja-Se escuchó la carcajada del delfín que fue seguida por las risas de todos los miembros menos claro está la de humana y la del correcaminos, cuando en ese momento llegó el profesor encargado del club de ciencias, el profesor Zane un hombre con apariencia de científico loco que siempre usaba lentes de protección, bata de laboratorio, guantes y un peinado que parecía un par de cuernos con una barba a juego. El profesor Zane se paró enfrente del pizarrón y llamó la atención de sus alumnos golpeando levemente el pizarrón con la tiza.

-Lamento la tardanza jóvenes pero tuve que hacerme cargo de los castigados hasta que volviera el profesor Massive de una mesa de examen de física-Dice Zane mientras ve a sus alumnos a través de esos lentes tan graciosos que usaba-Tengo un anuncio para ustedes-El profesor Zane colocó un afiche en el pizarrón que tenía escrito "Feria de Ciencias Número 37"-Como sabrán la feria de ciencias será en Abril, y si bien falta mucho para eso ya que recién estamos por empezar diciembre pero la directora Zadavia y yo queremos que estén bien preparados y no ocurran accidentes como el año pasado-"Maldito perro sarnoso" se escuchó en el fondo-Sí, a eso me refiero... bueno como sea, las inscripciones van a estar a partir del lunes de la segunda semana de enero hasta el viernes de esa misma semana-Él escribía todo lo que decía en el pizarrón-Se pueden inscribir en forma individual o en parejas así que elijan bien, ya sea de forma individual o en parejas deben elegir un tema como ecología, robótica, energía, etc, tiene tiempo para pensar así que úsenlo-

La clase se retomó y el profesor Zane empezó a hablar sobre la ingeniería genética y sobre como esto era empleado en distintas áreas.

(...)

Faltaban 10 minutos para terminar la clase cuando uno de los miembros notó que el brazo del profesor Zane estaba manchado con lo que parecía sangre causando que todos preguntaran que le había pasado a su profesor.

-No se preocupen,no estoy herido ni nada-Dice Zane tranquilo-Está es la sangre de la nariz del joven que se peleó con nuestro famoso Señor Coyote-

"¿Señor Coyote?"Pensó Rev con preocupación"Tech¿Qué hiciste ahora?", el correcaminos pensaba si sería correcto preguntarle a su amigo cuando escuchó la voz de Casey.

-¿Qué hizo ese perro sarnoso ahora?¿Arruinó otro proyecto?-

-No señorita Casey, tuvo una pelea con uno de sus compañeros de clase, tal parece que él fue provocado por algo que oyó-

-Eso prueba que es cierto lo que dicen-Dice Adolpho-Los que tienen musculo no tiene cerebro y solo piensan con sus instintos, pobre criatura sin neuronas-

-Tech es más listo de lo que creen-Dice Rev con todo su valor causando que todos lo miren como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza-Él es más que solo un montón de músculos sin cerebro-

Todos quedaron en silencio pero Mallory no se aguantó y dijo-Tienes razón, él tiene un cerebro de criminal digo no cualquiera arruina un proyecto tan complejo como el mio-

-Estás en lo cierto, ese coyote debe tener una par de neuronas para hacer sus planes malvados y fechorías-

Rev iba a contestarles pero tocó el timbre y todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, Rev empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente y luego se fue al estacionamiento mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Tech diciendo que lo esperaría.

(...)

Tech caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento con las manos en sus bolsillos, algo decepcionado de si mismo por el hecho de que Rev tuvo que esperar por él. Él pensó que para estás alturas Rev ya se habría aburrido y se habría ido a casa pero...no, el correcaminos estaba sentado sobre su motocicleta con un cuaderno entre sus piernas y un lápiz en su mano derecha.

El coyote se acercó y como tratando de confirmar que lo que estaba frente a el era real y no una alucinación, preguntó-¿Rev?-

-¡Oh hola Tech!-Dice Rev cerrando su cuaderno-Estaba dibujando para pasar el tiempo¿Listo para irnos?-

-Tú...¿tú me esperaste?¿Me esperaste durante todo esté tiempo?-

-Claro además fue solo una hora-Dice Rev encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué me esperaste?-Dice Tech con cara de sorpresa-Pensé que odiabas la violencia y todo eso por lo que yo pensé que...-

-Tech-Dice el correcaminos llamando la atención del coyote-Fuiste castigado por una pelea sí pero escuche que él te provocó por lo que pienso que tuviste tus razones, y tienes razón no soy fan de la violencia pero todos reaccionamos de manera diferente a diferentes estímulos-Rev ve a su amigo a los ojos-Además yo sé que tú eres más que eso-

-Rev de verdad eres alguien único-

Rev se sonroja-Bueno gracias ¿Vamos a ver una película o compré todo ese maíz para palomitas en vano?-

El coyote sonríe mientras ve a su dulce correcaminos para luego irse hacia su casa.

(...)

Usualmente los dos veían las películas en la sala de estar de la casa del coyote pero el televisor se había descompuesto y por esa razón tenían que ir al cuarto del coyote.

"Mierda ¿Cómo fue que me olvide de que papá ayer tiró café al televisor?¿Y qué yo tenía que repararlo?Pensó desesperado el coyote"No tengo más opción que ver la película en mi habitación¡Mierda mi habitación!¡Rev no puede verla antes de que yo la arregle! Vamos Tech piensa, piensa"

-¿Tech?-La voz del correcaminos lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Te importa si uso el tocador?-

"Gracias Dios"-Claro Rev, yo mientras arreglaré mi cuarto-

El correcaminos asintió y fue hacia el baño no sin antes dejarle su mochila al coyote para que la subiera a la habitación. El coyote aprovechó y corrió escaleras arriba, tomó varias cosas relacionadas a una parte de él que lo avergonzaba y las colocó en una caja que puso arriba del armario,la cual por los nervios no se dio cuanta que quedo en balance apunto de caer, y escondió las pocas cosas que no quería que el correcaminos viera, cosas como una foto del mismo correcaminos en traje de baño y otra foto que Ace le había tomado sin que se dieran cuanta donde se veían al coyote y al correcaminos colgado del brazo de esté, ambos vestidos como una pareja de los 80', está foto era de halloween cuando estaban por entrar a la función de "Noche del Horror". Tech sonrió al ver está foto pero luego la escondió en el cajón de su mesa de noche, para su suerte lo hizo justo a tiempo ya que sintió un pequeño golpe en su puerta.

-Pasa-

-Con permiso-Los ojos de correcaminos recorrieron la habitación-Me gusta tu habitación-

-Siéntate aquí-Dice Tech tocando el borde de la cama-O en el piso o donde quieras-

-De acuerdo, gracias-Dice Rev sentándose a su lado-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-

Tech le paso a Rev el control remoto y dijo-Elige tú mientras yo voy a hacer las palomitas-

-Oki, doki, poki-Dice Rev viendo las opciones que había en la pantalla en lo que Tech volvía.

Tech bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a hacer las palomitas, él espero los 10 minutos que decían las instrucciones mientras pensaba en como acercarse aún más a Rev, ya tenía su amistad ahora solo necesitaba su corazón. Cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas las puso en un bowl, tomó un refresco y empezó a subir las escaleras. Haciendo malabares abrió la puerta.

-Espero que te gusten las palomitas que hice, están algo quemadas pero...-El coyote paró al ver al correcaminos de espaldas a él, arrodillado en el suelo con el contenido de la caja que el había puesto encima del armario en el suelo-¿Rev?-

-Eres tú-Eso sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

El coyote quedó petrificado al escuchar la siguiente pregunta de la voz del correcaminos-¿Tú eres E.C.?-

Nota de la Autora:No olviden que mañana se suben los capítulos de Revrso, besos desde Uruguay.


	30. Problemas Técnicos Solucionados

Mil millones de disculpas para ustedes mis amores. No hay palabras para decir lo mal que me siento por haber estado todo esté tiempo sin actualizar, creo que ustedes merecen una explicación y una gran disculpa.

En un capítulo anterior les había mencionado que aquí había habido "cortes de luz"(apagones) a causa de una gran tormenta, bueno tal parece que en uno de estos apagones le causó a mi computadora un problema debido a que la luz volvía y se iba con mucha rapidez, la primera vez la computadora estaba algo lenta(en esté momento fue cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior y los 2 de reverso) y luego de unas horas la prendí y digamos que "no prendió más"(cabe mencionar que lloré y mucho) por suerte uno de mis tíos(AMO A MI FAMILIA SIEMPRE SACÁNDOME DE PROBLEMAS) es un genio en las computadoras y logró repararla, aunque igual mis abuelos prometieron regalarme una laptop en mi cumpleaños(29 de agosto).

Insisto en que les pido mil disculpas a ustedes por ser tan pacientes conmigo, eso se los súper agradezco. Eso sí, les voy a pedir algo de paciencia para que pueda ponerme al día con está historia y con reverso, recuerden que yo escribo para 3 plataformas:Wattpad, FanFiction y Archiveofourown. Pero deciden que sí o SÍ van a tener las 4 historias de febrero, es más pienso adelantar las fechas de publicación(luego les diré cuando)porque así puedo ponerme al día con esto mientras ustedes leen lo otro.

Besos desde Uruguay y mil disculpas por todo. Nunca olviden que los SÚPER MEGA AMO y que no dejaré de escribir hasta terminar TODAS las ideas que tengo en mi loca cabecita. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a responder a sus comentarios y mensajes.


	31. Capítulo 27

(Por favor lean la nota final)

-Siéntate aquí-Dice Tech tocando el borde de la cama-O en el piso o donde quieras-

-De acuerdo, gracias-Dice Rev sentándose a su lado-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-

Tech le paso a Rev el control remoto y dijo-Elige tú mientras yo voy a hacer las palomitas-

-Oki, doki, poki-Dice Rev viendo las opciones que había en la pantalla en lo que Tech volvía.

Tech bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a hacer las palomitas. En lo que Tech hacia eso, Rev volvía a recorrer la habitación con sus ojos. Paredes de color gris claro casi blanco; cama, escritorio, guardarropas y estanterías de madera de roble oscuro; un póster del equipo de Acme High; un balón de futbol americano en el piso; la laptop descansando en el escritorio, varios objetos que seguramente eran recuerdos, cositas importantes para el coyote y libros por todas partes; su mochila y los cuadernos de la preparatoria sobre el escritorio. De repente la vista de Rev se posó en la estantería donde se veían trofeos de futbol americano y una foto de Tech, Ace y Slam con el trofeo que estaba en la estantería de premios de Acme High, Rev sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ver la foto pero cuando estaba por tomarla para verla mejor, una caja cayó de arriba de la repisa casi sobre su cabeza, regando el contenido de la misma en el suelo.

El correcaminos se agachó para recoger las cosas de su amigo del suelo pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver el contenido de la caja-¿Pero qué?-El correcaminos toma un pequeño trofeo y lee-"Primer premio de pequeños inventores" Esté es un trofeo de una competencia infantil de invenciones-El correcaminos deja la medalla y ve que hay aún más en la caja pero hay dos que le llaman la atención-"Primer premio" Y estas son medallas de la feria de ciencias de Acme High-Rev deja las medallas y toma de entre todos los papeles en la caja uno que tenía un dibujo de algo bastante familiar-Estos son los planos del"Retrofire Master Blaster"-Dice asombrado Rev-¿Por qué Tech tendría todo esto? A no ser que...-

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo al correcaminos-Espero que te gusten las palomitas que hice, están algo quemadas pero...-El coyote paró al ver al correcaminos de espaldas a él, arrodillado en el suelo con el contenido de la caja que el había puesto encima del armario en el suelo-¿Rev?-

-Eres tú-Eso sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

El coyote quedó petrificado al escuchar la siguiente pregunta de la voz del correcaminos-¿Tú eres E.C.?-

-No...no sé de que hablas Rev-Dice Tech nervioso mientras suda frio-¿Por qué yo sería ese nerd misterio?¿Eh?-

-Tech no finjas-Dice Rev serio mientras se levanta del suelo-¿Por qué otro motivo tendrías las medallas de las ferias de ciencias de los años en los que E.C. ganó?¿O los planos del "Retrofire Master Blaster"?-

-Bueno yo...-

-Tech E Coyote, E Coyote, E.C.-Dice Rev-Incluso son las iniciales de tu apellido y segundo nombre-

-Yo...yo...-Tech suspira-Ya no tiene caso mentir, así es Rev-Dice el coyote con la voz algo entre cortada-Yo soy E.C.-Tech baja la cabeza-Puedes burlarte de mi si quieres y entenderé que ya no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo-

Rev se acerca a Tech y le pone la mano en su hombro-Yo nunca dije eso y no me burlare de ti-Tech sube la cabeza y ve la sonrisa de Rev-¿Por qué siquiera pensaría en dejar de estar contigo? Dime sino quién más me escuchara hablar antes de los entrenamientos o vera películas de terror conmigo-

-Espera-Dice el coyote confundido-¿No estás molesto conmigo?-

-Nop ¿Por qué lo estaría?-Dice el correcaminos subiendo sus hombros-Estoy sorprendido y algo confundido pero no enfadado, digo todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos pero no entiendo como alguien ocultaría esto-Dice Rev señalando las cosas dentro de la caja-Eres un genio Tech, eso lo supe el día que fuimos a la heladería y cuando me hablas sobre tus grandes estrategias en el futbol americano, esto solo lo confirma-Rev toma a Tech de las manos-No sé porque ocultas tu genio pero no deberías-

-Rev yo...-Tech se distrae al ver los ojos del correcaminos pero sacude la cabeza y continua-Te lo diré-

-No tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando estés listo-

-De verdad eres único Rev Runner-

-Tú también lo eres, Tech E Coyote alias E.C.-Rev se ríe-¿Sabes? Desde que oí de E.C. quise conocerlo-

-¿En serio?-Dice el coyote curioso mientras Rev asiente-¿Por qué? Digo todo lo relacionado con E.C. pinta a un nerd inadaptado-

-Ami me pintó como que él era o mejor dicho como que tú eres una persona lista, creativa y admirable, una persona con la cual me gustaría inventar algo-

-¿Tú quieres inventar algo conmigo?-

-Sip-Rev sonríe de oreja a oreja-Por eso mismo tú vas a ser mi pareja-El corazón de Tech paró pero el correcaminos continuó hablando-En el club de ciencias-

-Espera ¿Qué?-

Tú y yo seremos equipo en la feria de ciencias de esté año, o mejor dicho, E.C. y yo seremos equipo-

"Si le digo que sí, tendremos que trabajar juntos, muchas horas, los dos SOLOS"Pensó Tech"Soy ateo pero ¡GRACIAS DIOS!-Está bien Rev, seré tu pareja en la feria de ciencias pero NADIE puede saber que yo soy E.C.-

-Está bien, sé que debes tener tus motivos para ocultarte y los respeto-Rev sonríe picara-mente y le guiña un ojo al coyote-Además es más divertido si es un secreto jaja-El coyote solo se sonroja y voltea la cara-Mejor ordenamos esto-

-Claro-

Cuando ambos estaban recogiendo las cosas el correcaminos ve una foto del coyote de niño con una bata de laboratorio con sus padres-¿Tus padres lo saben?-

Terminando de guardar las cosas en la caja responde-Sí, solo lo saben ellos, Ace, Slam y la directora Zadavia, bueno y tú ahora-Luego coloca la caja sobre el escritorio.

Rev extrañado dice-¿La directora Zadavia lo sabe?-

-Es por ese motivo que no me han expulsado jaja-

Rev niega con la cabeza divertido-Bueno, hay una película de un exorcismo esperándonos-

-También nos esperan estas palomitas-

-Jajaj ¿Cómo puedes ser un genio en las ciencias y aún así quemar las palomitas?-

-No es gracioso, no todos somos buenos cocineros como tú-

-Jajaja, bueno ami no me molestaría cocinarte siempre que quieras-

-No lo digas dos veces Runner, que te tomare la palabra-

Luego de eso se acomodaron en la cama y se pusieron a ver la película hasta que está termino.

-Esa película fue buena-Dice Tech mientras se estira-Lastima que duró apenas una hora y quince minutos-

-El miércoles siguiente podemos ver la secuela-Dice Rev viendo su reloj-Ahora me tengo que ir antes de que Pa llegue y le pregunte a Ma o a Rip donde estoy-

-¿Hay algún problema con que tú estés aquí?-

-Pa no confía en ningún chico que esté cerca de mi, solo confía en Danger porque es mi amigo de la infancia y porque sabe que él no es homosexual-Rev pone los ojos en blanco-Él cree que todos los chicos son posibles "roba-hijos" jaja-

-¿Padre celoso?-

-No tienes idea, si él se enterara de que Pierre me estuvo molestando o de que D.S. me estuvo mandando regalos jaja seguro mataría a alguien jajaja-

-Jajaja-Tech se rió hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-¿D.S.?¿Es el "admirador secreto" que tus amigos una vez gritaron en la cafetería-

-Síp ese-Rev suspira-La primera semana de clases me mandó una caja de chocolates con Gorlop, yo lo rechace pero tiempo después él siguió mandándome flores con los hermanos topos y luego estuvo un tiempo sin molestar pero hace poco recibí una nota y yo ya no sé como decirle que no, es un gesto lindo el que me mande regalos y todo pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo raro en todo esto-Rev baja la cabeza-Además me parece que lo mejor es decirle en persona que no quiero nada romántico con él, tú sabes es más educado que hacerlo atravesar de otros-

-Descuida Rev, me asegurare que pare-

-No me digas que lo conoces¿Acaso todos los que usan alias se conocen?¿Es una secta o que?-

-Jajaj no pero creo saber quien puede ser y pero aún así averiguare quien es y te dejara de molestar, eso dalo por hecho-

Rev abraza a Tech y esté responde el abrazo-Eres el mejor, mejor, mejor amigo que pudiera pedir alguien Tech-

-Todo por ti Rev-Susurra Tech y luego piensa "Solo hay un idiota en Acme High que podría acosar a alguien como Rev y da la casualidad de que ese idiota tiene las iniciales D S".

(...)

Un coyote muy molesto caminó hasta llegar a la cancha de baloncesto donde uno de los mejores de equipo se encontraba practicando unos tiros a la canasta, claro hasta que Tech se acerco y le hizo frente.

-Quiero que dejes de molestar a Rev Runner-

-No sé de que hablas Coyote-

-No te hagas el idiota Sypher-

Nota de la autora:Las palabras no alcanzan para decir lo mucho que lo siento por todo este tiempo sin subir nada o actualizar siquiera pero en simples palabras he tenido problemas con mi salud, esté es un tema muy... delicado por decir algo. Desde muy pequeña(a causa de bullying constante)sufro ataques de pánico, picazón por estrés y tengo una ansiedad social terrible pero por suerte hacía ya 3 AÑOS que no tenía problemas hasta que alguien decidió "volver"(por que NUNCA estuvo para mi en realidad) causándome mucho daño. No quiero dar muchos detalles, a ustedes les he contado todo pero esto es mu duro para mi así que les pido perdón. Esto, ustedes, las historias son mucho más que ese alguien que volvió solo a causar daño y por eso seguiré con TODAS las historias que tengo y que tendré(Sí en un futuro habrán más) que tengo en la cabeza, eso si les pido tiempo, con esto me refiero a que ya no habrán fechas de publicación(esto me da algo de ansiedad por miedo a no tener el capitulo o el one-shot a tiempo estresando-me como resultado), osea que así como una semana puedo subir un capítulo por día, puedo estar dos semanas sin subir un capítulo pero luego subo 10 en un día. También les pido paciencia porque hace una semana empece las clases y tenemos unos horarios que parecen hechos alazar de lo malos que son, hay días que salimos casi a las 11 de la noche(igual entramos coo a las 3 o 4 de la tarde) pero para gente que vive lejos del instituto(el 99% de la clase y el que vive"cerca" vive a unas 7 u 8 cuadras)y imagínense yo que vivo para las afueras por más que tenemos camioneta terminó llegando a las 11:30 a casa y mientras como y eso. Así que tengo que acostumbrarme al horario.

Agradezco de corazón su apoyo, comprensión, palabras de aliento, eso me a ayudado en parte a superar esto(claro que mi familia y seres queridos también me ayudaron), así dicho esto ¡Besos desde Uruguay!¡Próximamente estarán los one-shot y cuando suba Reverso lo subiré terminado(como había dicho antes son capítulos cortos y va a tener más o menos unas 30/40 partes)!¡LOS AMO DE VERDAD!

PD:Les recomiendo la nueva historia de technologysam, la encontraran en wattpad aquí tienen la sinopsis. Es en español, así que si están leyendo esto en la versión en ingles tradúzcanla por el traductor, se las recomiendo y a que recién esta empezando y va en el capitulo 3.

Año 2772, en la ciudad de Acmetrópolis.Año en que un meteorito cayó, generando en algunos de sus habitantes distintas mutaciones.Seis de estos, son los personajes principales, son los vigesimos octavos descendientes de los looney tunes.Cada uno desarrolla un poder genético distinto debido al meteorito ya mencionado.Zadavia, una mujer misteriosa y de gran alcance los invita a formar un grupo de superhéroes.El equipo ahora formado vive en el 12° piso de una torre grande.La mujer se vuelve su supervisora, enviándolos con el fin de combatir cualquier amenaza para Acmetrópolis y a sus ciudadanos.Pero no contaban, que alguien con un pasado tan oscuro pudiera hacer tanto daño y a la vez miedo y pánico. ¿Nuestros héroes sabrán que hacer antes de que sus miedos más profundos sean revelados?¿Podrán detener al nuevo ser diabólico?¿Podrán salir vivos de eso?¿Podrán hacer recapacitar al nuevo villano?¿Podrían hacerme callar y así leer tranquilamente? Obvio que sí, ya entren a leer. Descrubanlo.


	32. Capítulo 28

Era jueves en la tarde, para ser exactos era la hora de salida en Acme High y varios de los alumnos se estaban retirando, quedando unos pocos siendo estos en su mayoría miembros del equipo de futbol americano y del equipo de atletismo, claro que también había uno que otro castigado o alguien que tuviera un pendiente por hacer en el instituto a esa hora. El coyote más temido de Acme High estaba caminando por el patio de la escuela, caminó hasta llegar a la cancha de baloncesto donde él sabía que el idiota que buscaba estaría ahí. Todos los jueves alguien del equipo de baloncesto tenía que ir a inflar los balones para la práctica de los viernes y por lo que había oído era su turno.

El coyote muy molesto llegó a la cancha de baloncesto y vio a uno de los mejores de equipo. El sujeto no era otro sino que Drake Syper, un humano musculoso, pelirrojo con mechones rubios, alto pero él era sobretodo un pretencioso, egoísta y egocéntrico alumno de tercer grado, quien se encontraba practicando unos tiros a la canasta, claro hasta que Tech se acerco y le hizo frente.

Drake estaba apunto de tirar el balón cuando Tech se plantó enfrente a él, con voz seria le dijo-Quiero que dejes de molestar a Rev Runner-

Sypher le tenía miedo al coyote pero nunca lo admitiría, así que decidió aparentar y le dijo de manera calmada-No sé de que hablas Coyote-

-No te hagas el idiota Sypher-Tech frunció aún más el ceño-Sé que eres tú el imbécil de D.S. que le manda con el torpe rojo del consejo de idiotas y los hermanos ratas regalitos y notitas a Rev y que no puede aceptar un NO de su parte-

Sypher estaba confundido y respondió-Te seré sincero Coyote, el correcaminos es lindo y bastante atractivo, aún más que la mayoría de las chicas aquí para ser realista, pero yo nunca le he enviado un regalo o una nota a Rev Runner-

El coyote veía con dudas al humano, como si estuviera buscando una mentira en sus palabras-¿Así que crees que Rev es atractivo?-

Luego de eso el humano se rió levemente-Digo Runner es atractivo, tiene un buen cuerpo y todo pero a mi me gustan más las tetas aún más si son como las de la profesora Black pero aún así tetas en general ¿Entiendes? Yo no tiro para ese lado-Sypher se rió un poco más alto y dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría-Jajaja pero parece que tú sí, ya que estás controlando que nadie te robe a tu pequeño...-

Tech rojo como resultado de una mezcla de vergüenza y ira, tomó a Sypher por el cuello, haciendo que en el proceso el humano recordará porque le temía al coyote y también que soltará el balón de baloncesto-¡No estoy jugando Sypher!-Tech soltó un poco el agarre y dijo más calmado-Tú eres el único idiota que conozco que tiene las iniciales D.S. en su nombre y que sería lo bastantemente estúpido como para no aceptar un no de alguien e insistir hasta que ese alguien diga sí pero parece que dices la verdad porque no creo que ni alguien como tú sea tan estúpido para mentirme a mi ¿O me equivoco?-El humano solo asintió lentamente-Así que dime¿Qué otro idiota aquí tiene esas iniciales?¡¿Quién está molestado a Rev?!-

-No sé si sea él pero hay alguien más con esas iniciales aquí-Dice con miedo Drake-Está en mi clase es un chico que es algo raro y lo he visto hablar con el monstruo rojo del comité y con los hermanos topos, además lo he visto ir a los entrenamientos del equipo de atletismo y...-

-Nombre ¡Ahora!-

-¡Deuce Sword!-

-¿Deuce?-Susurró Tech para sí mismo mientras recordaba el otro día...

Flashback

El lunes estaban en la cafetería los 3 mejores del equipo de futbol americano, los 3 estaba comiendo y hablando tranquilamente hasta que un joven alto, de complexión delgada pero musculosa y cabello rojo anaranjado, vestido con el uniforme se acercó a saludar al conejo del grupo.

-Hola Ace-Dice el joven recién llegado.

-Hola¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-El conejo y el humano chocan sus manos a modo de saludo-Ellos son mis mejores amigos Slam y Tech-Dice Ace presentando a sus amigos-Chicos él es uno de los miembros del equipo de espadachines, Deuce-

-Hola-Dice Slam mientras que Tech mueve levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Es un gusto-Dice Deuce-Hey Ace te quería comentar que ya le entregue los formularios para solicitar el nuevo equipamiento para el club a Gorlop como me pediste-

-Gracias viejo, eres un gran tipo-

-No fue nada amigo-Dice Deuce para luego mirar hacia una mesa en especifico-Bueno me tengo que ir ya que tengo que ir a dejar un mensaje muy especial antes de que termine el almuerzo jaja-Dice Deuce antes de darse la vuelta e irse-Te veo en el entrenamiento Ace, fue un gusto Slam, Tech-

-¿De dónde salió él?-Preguntó Tech-Nunca lo había visto por aquí-

-¿Es nuevo?-Dice Slam.

-Sí, se mudó aquí en el verano e ingreso esté año a Acme High, es un buen tipo y un excelente espadachín, creo que es mejor que yo, parece alguien confiable y es amigo de Gorlop por lo que conseguiremos más rápido el equipamiento para el club-

Tech vio hacia el lugar donde antes veía ese Deuce y vio que era la mesa donde se encontraban Lexi, Danger y Rev y pensó"Pobre Ace, esté sujeto le quiere robar a su enamorada"

Fin del Flashback

-¡Ese idiota!-Gritó furioso el coyote-¡No estaba viendo a la coneja, él estaba viendo a Rev!-Dice el coyote para luego ver al humano a los ojos-Una palabra de esto a alguien y te mato ¿Entendido?-Sypher asintió y Tech lo soltó-Bien-

Luego de eso el coyote se fue a paso lento hasta la pista de atletismo donde su Rev lo estaba esperando para que hablaran antes de sus entrenamientos como cada martes y jueves. Cuando llegó a la pista en las gradas estaba su hermosa ave sentada leyendo tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuanta de la presencia del coyote.

-Hola Tech-Dice Rev contento de ver a su amigo-¿Terminaste con tu tarea pendiente?-

-Hola Rev , sí la termine-Dice Tech viendo a su correcaminos favorito-¿Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho?-

-No te preocupes, se que los correcaminos podemos ser impacientes pero ami no me importa esperarte-Dice Rev indicándole a su coyote favorito que se sentara a su lado-Solo dime que no te castigaron-

-¿Preocupado por mi?-

-Siempre-Dice Rev con algo de rojo en sus mejillas, claro que sus mejillas no eran las únicas con ese tono.

-Jaja, descuida Rev, no me castigaron-Dice Tech mientras se sienta-Solo tuve que hacer un mandado-

-Bueno me alegra saber que no pasó nada malo, así que...¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

Y en eso los dos empezar a hablar y bromear como siempre, haciendo que el humor del coyote mejorara. Puede que ahora Tech estuviera más calmado que hace apenas unos minutos atrás pero que ese Deuce Sword no dudara ni por un minuto que él y el coyote tendrían una conversación sobre no meterse con los correcaminos de otros...

Nota de la Autora:¿Pensaran que era Sypher el admirador o se esperaban está jugada? Jajaja decidí que Deuce fuera el admirador de Rev porque en el episodio de los secretos de la espada Rev se ve muy impresionado con él, tanto que Ace lo tiene que arrastrar para poder seguir con la misión, y esto me recordó a la típica escena donde una chica ve a un chico lindo y alguien tiene que sacarla arrastras para que deje de babera por él. Además Rev suelta una risita cuando lo ve a él, aunque claro está que el corazón de Rev ya tiene dueño pero eso no quiere decir que Rev no pueda ver a otros chicos como atractivos. ¿Soy solo yo o si te pones a analizar bien los capítulos se confirma cada vez más y más que Rev es gay? El otro día leí un post en tumblr de una chica que vio la serie en francés y en ingles y dice que en la versión francesa en el episodio del cometa Rev le dice a Ace "Cookie de mi corazón" o "Cookie de mi amor" no lo recuerdo bien. Solo les quería comentar eso porque me pareció interesante y curioso, tanto que creo que si volviera la serie o un reboot o remake Rev sería oficialmente homosexual. Besos desde Uruguay.


	33. Capítulo 29

Era un linda tarde de jueves en Acmetropolis, misma tarde en la que cierto coyote se dirigía a amenazar a cierto muchacho con las inconvenientes iniciales D.S. pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es lo que ocurría en las gradas ubicadas cerca de la pista de atletismo y la cancha de americano. En dichas gradas se encontraba sentado un peculiar correcaminos que estaba esperado a su amigo coyote quien tenía que hacer una tarea pendiente, claro que él desconocía que dicho pendiente era amenazar a un chico.

El correcaminos estaba leyendo sus apuntes para el examen de la semana entrante mientras ocasionalmente tomaba sorbos de su termo de té caliente para entrar en calor, el ave estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no vio que alguien se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Disculpa?-Dice una voz misteriosa que llama la atención del ave-¿Sabes a qué hora entrena el equipo de futbol americano?-Al levantar la vista de su libro, Rev se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabellos rojizos esbozando una encantadora sonrisa-Lamento molestarte pero tengo que encontrarme con un amigo y me olvidé de pedirle sus horarios-

-¡Claro!No es ninguna molestia, el equipo suele entrenar a las 15:00-Dice Rev sonriendo para luego mostrarle su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 14:38-Todavía faltan unos minutos, los jugadores suelen llegar cuando faltan unos 10-5 minutos y se reúnen en los vestidores-

-Gracias de verdad, ingrese esté año aquí y aún no me adaptado del todo a como funciona Acme High jeje, mi antigua preparatoria no era así-

-No hay problema, me gusta ayudar siempre que puedo-

-Eres muy amable ¿Rev, cierto?-

-Sí, Rev Runner encantado de conocerte pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-El placer es mio, sé tu nombre porque eres parte del comité escolar y mi amigo Gorlop te ha mencionado-Dice el joven misterioso mientras sonríe-Por cierto soy Deuce, Deuce Sword ¿Te importa si me siento en lo que llega alguien?-

-Para nada, siéntate-Dice el correcaminos haciéndose a un lado para que el otro pudiera sentarse-Entonces Deuce... ¿Vienes de otra preparatoria?-

-Sí, me tuve que cambiar por unos... asuntos personales no muy agradables pero ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea tan malo...-Dice Deuce mientras le da una mirada de reojo al correcaminos-Después de todo en mi antigua preparatoria no había gente tan amable y tan...agradable a la vista-Luego de decir eso cambió rápidamente el tema-Por tu uniforme intuyo que eres del equipo de atletismo-

-Síp, de hecho estoy aquí por la práctica, entrenamos a la misma hora que el equipo de futbol americano-

-Entiendo pero ¿Por qué un correcaminos como tú estaría solo aquí en el frío?¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta que empiece tu entrenamiento? Mi amigo puede esperar, también puedo prestarte mi chaqueta si quieres-

-No te preocupes, no tengo frío-Dice Rev sonriendo mientras pellizca un poco el leggins que usaba debajo del uniforme-Como podrás ver uso leggins debajo de mi short y tengo la chaqueta del equipo que abriga más de lo que parece. Además estoy esperando a alguien por lo que no estaré solo, puedes ir por tu amigo tranquilamente-

-Supongo que ese alguien es tu pareja, digo, es obvio que alguien como tú tiene pareja-

-Yo no tengo pareja-Las mejillas del correcaminos se tiñeron de rojo-Es solo un amigo-

-¿Cómo es posible que un ave tan encantadora no tenga pareja?Seguro que ese "amigo" es un pretendiente-

Esa idea a Rev no le desagrado por alguna razón-Tech es solo un buen amigo, uno al cual le tengo mucho, mucho, mucho aprecio-

-¿Tech dices?¿Cómo Tech E Coyote?-Dice Deuce escupiendo con veneno el nombre a la vez que Rev asentía rápidamente-Es simplemente un desperdicio que alguien tan amable como tú esté con esa escoria-

El sonrojo de las mejillas del correcaminos se esfumó a la vez que su ceño se fruncía-Tech no es ninguna escoria, él es mejor de lo que todos piensan y yo voy a permitir que te expreses así de él-

El humano sonrió de manera galante-Lamento si te ofendí a ti Rev, es solo que me has caído muy bien como para que alguien te haga daño-

El ceño de correcaminos se relajó un poco-Acepto tus disculpas pero no hay de que preocuparse, Tech no me hará nada malo lo sé-

-Me gustaría seguir conversando pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo-Dice el humano poniéndose de pie-Fue un placer Rev, me caíste bien y por eso espero que las cosas entre nosotros no se vean afectadas por un mal entendido-

-Descuida, todo está bien también me pareces simpático pero no me gusta cuando hablan de mis amigos-

-Comprendo, es solo que por alguna razón no puedo permitirme que te hagan daño-Dice Deuce acercándose un poco al correcaminos dejándolo muy incomodo-Adiós Rev Runner, espero verte pronto y que nuestra relación progrese-

-Sí... adiós-Luego de que el misterioso Deuce se fuera, Rev se quedó unos segundos pensando en el extraño comportamiento del joven hacia su persona y la del coyote pero al final sacudió su cabeza y retomó la lectura hasta que se percató de una presencia, una presencia que le daba gusto ver-Hola Tech-Dice Rev contento de ver a su amigo-¿Terminaste con tu tarea pendiente?-

-Hola Rev , sí la terminé-Dice Tech viendo a su correcaminos favorito-¿Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho?-

-No te preocupes, se que los correcaminos podemos ser impacientes pero ami no me importa esperarte-Dice Rev indicándole a su coyote favorito que se sentara a su lado-Solo dime que no te castigaron-

-¿Preocupado por mi?-

-Siempre-Dice Rev con algo de rojo en sus mejillas, claro que sus mejillas no eran las únicas con ese tono.

-Jaja, descuida Rev, no me castigaron-Dice Tech mientras se sienta-Solo tuve que hacer un mandado-

-Bueno me alegra saber que no pasó nada malo, así que...¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

Al mismo tiempo que los amigos hablaban, el misterioso pelirrojo caminaba rumbo a los vestidores donde casualmente se encontraba el conejo que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hey Ace!-Dice Deuce llamando la atención de Ace.

-Deuce ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-

-Nada, solo viene a darte esto-Dice el humano mientras abría su mochila para sacar unos papeles-Ya están firmados por todos los miembros del comité escolar y por la directora Zadavia-

-Gracias viejo-Dice Ace al tomar los papeles y luego mira su celular que marcaba las 14:45-¿Llegaste temprano? Pensé que te había dicho que yo estaría aquí a las 14:55-

-Bueno no quería llegar muy cerca de la hora para no molestar con su práctica, entiendo que su capitán es algo especial. Por otro lado aproveche que tuve que verme con alguien antes y nuestro encuentro terminó antes de lo planeado-

-¿Una chica linda?-Dice el conejo en tono coqueto-Desde que llegaste traes a varias chicas loquitas-

-Jaja no, no era una chica. Bueno si me disculpas, tengo que irme a casa a hacer la montaña de tarea que me dejaron-

-Bueno gracias de nuevo viejo, siento que podría dejar mi vida en tus manos con total confianza-

-Sí, seguro que sí-Dice Deuce con una sonrisa algo oscura, pero Ace parecía no nota ese cambio tan repentino en la sonrisa de su "nuevo amigo".

-Te veo mañana viejo-

-Adiós, Bunny-Dice Sword a la vez que dejaba el lugar pero cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de los vestidores se chocó con el gran demonio de tasmania.

-¿Estás bien?-Dice Slam para luego ayudar al otro-No te vi-

-No, fue mi culpa iba sumido en mis pensamiento-Dice el humano con una sonrisa-No pasa nada Slam-

-Lo siento Deuce-Dice el demonio con culpa.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-Dice aún sonriendo-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós-Él empezó a caminar mientras de fondo se escuchó el "adiós" del demonio, cuando el humano estaba a una buena distancia susurró para si mismo-Ya habrá tiempo para que lo sientas Tasmania-Luego volteó a ver a las gradas donde se encontraban un correcaminos y un coyote hablando animadamente-Tú, Bunny, Coyote, todos lo harán...todos lo pagarán...-

Nota de la autora: ¡SIGO VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por ser tan pacientes y comprensivos ¡Son lo máximo, de verdad gracias los amo! Disculpen todo el tiempo sin actualizar pero entre lo que les comenté antes y esto de la pandemia he estado un poco complicada pero eso ya pasó, ahora hay que pensar en el futuro. Voy a tratar de actualizar al menos 2 capítulos por mes, por ahora no pondré día de actualización ya que puede que suba 1 capitulo por semana como puede que no actualice en 2 semanas y un día suba 10 capítulos. Nuevamente les quiero agradecer por ser pacientes y por seguir apoyándome todo esté tiempo, recibí unos comentarios negativos pero ustedes me hicieron olvidarlos completamente y por eso los amo y quiero decirles que tienen un lugar en mi corazón.

En lo que leen esto, yo voy a estar subiendo:"La Obra"(está es "?", la historia sorpresa que les había mencionado hace tiempo) y en el correr del mes voy a estar subiendo historias pendientes. Por otra parte quiero mencionarles que respecto a Reverso aún no sé que voy a hacer, no sé si actualizarla o cambiarla totalmente(ya que algunas cosas no me gustaron) pero eso será cosa del próximo mes ya que ahora quiero concentrarme en terminar esto(estoy un poco ocupada con los estudios y eso pero cuando tenga tiempo los compensare). Ahora si me disculpan tengo mensajes y comentarios que responder además de historias por leer. Besos desde Uruguay.

PD: Estás son algunas historias hechas por increíbles escritores para que se entretengan y les den todo su amor y apoyo.

La primera historia es una versión alternativa hecha por la talentosa purpleluckystar, está AU de Loonatics se ganó mi corazón por ser digna de transmitirse en la televisión. Si yo fuera dueña de LU o de la WB, no dudaría un segundo en darle a ella la oportunidad de producirla, después de todo cuanta con un buen desarrollo de personajes y tiene pulidos todos los puntos donde LU falló. Pueden encontrarla en Tumbler, Devianart y ArchiveOfOurOwn, aquí les dejó el blog de su historia: https://loonatics-r.tumblr.com/ (está en ingles por lo que sino la entienden, tradúzcanla porque vale totalmente la pena) además de la historia encontraran sus hermosos fanarts donde muestra a mi personaje favorito Rev "el rollo de canela" Runner aún más tierno de lo que ya es.

Loonatics Unleashed World by Kimiko_H:Un Vistazo a la vida de los héroes de la ciudad de Acmetropolis. Nuevos encuentros, nuevos villanos , nuevas emociones y situaciones que envuelven a nuestros héroes favoritos .[Doy créditos de los personajes a sus respectivos dueños. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo y de antemano pido y agradezco el apoyo y consejos del público para que pueda mejorar y a futuro continuar con la historia. Puede que contenga relaciones LGBT, así que se pide tolerancia y respeto hacia la historia y el público que lo lea.](Español)

La siguiente historia también es una AU donde Tech tiene un gemelo, está disponible en ArchiveOfOurOwn y recién está comenzando: Loonatics Unleashed_Altered Universe by MajoSang: Los mismos acontecimientos, acciones, capítulos pero con un desarrollo más profundo, varios otras misiones e historia de los personajes y en una line del tiempo en otro universo. (está en español)

Está historia también la encuentran en ArchiveOfOurOwn: The Dark Virus by SargeAbernathy: Cuando un experimento robado crea inadvertidamente una quimera monstruosa que destruye a Acétropolis, hay decisiones desafortunadas que los loonáticos deben enfrentar para salvar vidas. El virus oscuro se alimenta de algo más que superpoderes. Tech E Coyote intenta enfrentarse a lo que no puede entender, pero el riesgo de perder a su mejor amigo Rev Runner destroza al orgulloso inventor. La única esperanza es el hermano roto que empezó todo, y si Rip no puede superar la culpa para ver la verdad detrás de sus miedos ... destrozará a los Loonatics para siempre.(Inglés)

Estas historias ya las recomendé pero merecen una nueva mención y últimamente han actualizado(Yo aún no he leído esos nuevos capítulos pero cuando terminé esto correré tan rápido como Rev e iré a darles si like):

Tú eres mi único pecado by technologysam:Año 2772, en la ciudad de Acmetrópolis.Año en que un meteorito cayó, generando en algunos de sus habitantes distintas mutaciones.Seis de estos, son los personajes principales, son los vigesimos octavos descendientes de los looney tunes.Cada uno desarrolla un poder genético distinto debido al meteorito ya mencionado.Zadavia, una mujer misteriosa y de gran alcance los invita a formar un grupo de superhéroes.El equipo ahora formado vive en el 12° piso de una torre grande.La mujer se vuelve su supervisora, enviándolos con el fin de combatir cualquier amenaza para Acmetrópolis y a sus ciudadanos.Pero no contaban, que alguien con un pasado tan oscuro pudiera hacer tanto daño y a la vez miedo y pánico. ¿Nuestros héroes sabrán que hacer antes de que sus miedos más profundos sean revelados?¿Podrán detener al nuevo ser diabólico?¿Podrán salir vivos de eso?¿Podrán hacer recapacitar al nuevo villano?¿Podrían hacerme callar y así leer tranquilamente? Obvio que sí, ya entren a leer.Descrubanlo.(Español)

Heroes and Villains by SSminos:Una organización clandestina sin escrúpulos, asalta bancos que hacen estragos por toda la cuidad, rupturas familiares y adolescentes fuera de control... No hay un solo día en el que los Loonatics tomen un descanso.(Español)

El Regalo by niss-may: Es el día de san valentin Tech no tiene ese espiritu del amor y la amistad a lo que rev trata de hacerle cambiar de parecer. (Español)


	34. Capítulo 30

Hoy el sol brillaba más de los usual como si quisiera indicar que era el día más esperado de la semana, viernes... Pero no era cualquier viernes, no, hoy era el viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Todo el alumnado estaba en el filo de sus asientos a la espera que las manecillas del reloj se movieran hacia la hora tan ansiada, era tal la emoción por las vacaciones que incluso los profesores de los clubs y los entrenadores de las equipos deportivos habían cancelado sus clases a contra turno, la razón por la que los profesores hicieron esto fue la misma razón que expresó el entrenador Sam a sus alumnos "No me pagan lo suficiente como para aguantar mocosos un día más y 2 semanas no me bastan para quitarme el estrés que me provocan plagas".

Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic... la campana resonó por toda la institución seguida por el ruido de pasos apresurados por parte tanto del alumnado como del profesorado, la avalancha de gente en los pasillos fue tal que generó un fuerte viento que se llevó todas las decoraciones navideñas de las paredes hacia el piso. En estos momentos el correcaminos iba rápidamente de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a sus amigos en ese mar de gente, él buscaba al pato y a la coneja con sus ojos hasta que un brazo tomó el suyo provocando que volteara y se encontrará con un conocido par de ojos verdes.

-¡Hey Lexi!-Dice Rev con una sonrisa-Te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Buscándote en la planta alta-Dice Lexi riéndose-Creo que nos cruzamos y no nos dimos cuenta-

Ambos amigos se rieron hasta que Rev se percató de algo-¿Y Danger?¿No está contigo?-

-Nuestro querido amigo emplumado esta persiguiendo a todas las chicas de 3 grado con un muérdago para ver "cuantas caen a sus encantos"-

-Eso definitivamente suena a Danger jajaja-

-Y me dijo que nos fuéramos ya que él se iría con alguna de "sus conquistas"-

-Eso me suena a que su madre va a venir a buscarlo en su auto y que lo llevara a comer un helado para que se le suba el animo por ser rechazado por cada una de las chicas de 3 grado... 2 veces o 3 si está inspirado hoy-

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Nuestro amigo es así y sorprendentemente así lo queremos ¿Vamos?-

-Claro pero salgamos por las puertas de atrás que las de adelante están abaratadas-Los 2 amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida a la vez que hablaban de como las había ido en el día hoy y demás.

Luego de atravesar el mar que había formado el alumnado y el profesorado, la coneja y el correcaminos lograron salir al patio trasero y ahora se estaban dirigiendo rumbos a casa de la muchacha... o eso es lo que hacían hasta que oyeron el rugir de una motocicleta que los obligo a parar de hablar y voltear a ver a su dueño.

-¡Tech!-Dijo alegremente el correcaminos a la vez que el ceño de la coneja se arrugaba.

El motociclista se sacó su casco para poder hablar mejor-Hey Rev-Dice feliz el coyote hasta que vio a la chica a su lado-Hey Bunny-Esta vez su voz tenía aburrimiento en lugar de alegría y la coneja solo asintió con su cabeza-También es un gusto-Dijo él sarcásticamente antes que su voz se volviera a cargar de alegría-Rev solo te quería preguntar ¿Si sigue en pie lo de la tarde?-

-Claro, por supuesto, yo no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-Dice el correcaminos con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro-Hoy a las 17 en tu casa ¿Me equivoco?-

El coyote niega con la cabeza-No, no lo haces ¿Quieres que te recoja?-

-No quiero molestarte-

-No es ninguna molestia¿A las 16:45 está bien?-El correcaminos sonriente asiente rápidamente-Perfecto entonces-Dice el coyote antes de colocarse el casco, siempre viendo al otro-Te veo más tarde-

-Hasta más tarde-Dice el correcaminos moviendo su mano en señal de despedida hasta que la motocicleta arranca-¿A poco no es un chico dulce?-

La coneja frunce, aún más, el ceño-Sí, tan dulce como un caramelo de limón agrio que venció hace 50 años-

-Lexi, Tech es una buena persona solo... es un poco incomprendido pero cuando lo conoces...-Rev suspira cual colegiala-Te das cuenta de que nada es como parece-Lexi levanta una ceja con algo de duda pero decide no decir nada-Bueno Ma ya debe estar por llegar a recogernos¿Nos vamos Lex?-

-Sí, claro Revy-La cara de la coneja tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada pero en su mente la cosa era diferente "Voy a descubrir que tramas Coyote, lo juro" pensó la coneja mientras seguía a su amigo.

(...)

En el garaje de la familia Coyote, el menor de la casa se encontraba estacionando su motocicleta, una vez estacionada se bajó de ella, se quitó el casco y se fue rumbo a su habitación. La mente del coyote desde ayer que estaba intranquila, específicamente desde el instante que descubrió que el admirador secreto del correcaminos era Deuce Sword, ese tipo no le dio buena espina cuando lo conoció por algún motivo que desconocía, Tech pensó que eran solo ideas suyas, sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro antes de dirigirse a la ducha para ver si el agua fría calmaba sus pensamientos.

El agua caía por el cuerpo del can mientras éste frotaba su pelaje con la esponja, por alguna razón algo en su mente le decía que sus suposiciones eran correctas, él cerró la llave del agua para comenzar a colocarse champú en sus manos cuando de repente en su mente apareció el recuerdo del día anterior...

Flashback

Los entrenamientos de americano y atletismo habían terminado, el equipo de americano salía de las duchas cuando el de atletismo entraba.

-Adiós Ace, adiós Slam-Dice el correcaminos con sonrisa cuando cruzó al lado del conejo y del demonio de tasmania.

-Adiós Rev/viejo-Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban sus bolsos deportivos.

El correcaminos se acerca a su amigo de pelaje café claro, quien se encontraba guardando su uniforme-Hasta mañana Tech-

-Espera Rev-El coyote llamó la atención del otro-Hace mucho frío y está oscureciendo temprano hoy, no es bueno que andes en la calle tan tarde así que cuando termines de ducharte te llevaré a tu casa-

-No quiero molestarte cuando puedo caminar, no quiero quitarte tiempo-

-Sabes perfectamente que para mi no es ninguna molestia llevarte a tu casa, además tu casa y la mía están en el área del desierto y relativamente cerca la una de la otra-

-Esta bien, acepto-

-Bien entonces, te esperaré en las gradas Rev-

-Claro Tech, no tardare-

El coyote y el correcaminos sonrieron antes que tomaran diferentes rumbos, una vez fuera de las duchas Tech caminó hacia las gradas seguido de sus mejores amigos.

El conejo se sentó en las gradas y le dio una mirada a su amigo-Bien Doc ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Has estado raro en la practica-

El coyote lo vio un poco confundido hasta que el demonio habló-Ace tiene razón, jugabas bien pero tu mente no estaba en el campo o al menos no al 100%-

-Bueno supongo que fue porque hoy descubrí quien era el "admirador secreto" de Rev-

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-¡¿Quién es, Doc?!-

-Deuce, Deuce Sword-

-¿Deuce?-Dice Slam confundido-No creí que le gustaran los chicos-

-Tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso-Mencionó Ace-Nunca mencionó una novia o chica con la que saliera, tiene a varias chicas de aquí e incluso de antigua preparatoria tras de él pero no le presta atención a ninguna, solo había 2 opciones asexual o gay-

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor-Dice Slam-Gorlop una vez le dio un regalo de parte del "admirador" a Rev, una vez Deuce se presentó en el entrenamiento de lucha, Gorlop dijo que era su amigo y vecino-En éste momento los 3 se encontraban atando cabos-Los hermanos Marcos y Tony también le dieron a Rev un ramo de flores de parte del "admirador secreto" y se les ha visto Deuce varias veces hablando con ellos-

-Por otro lado hoy se presentó en los vestidores antes del entrenamiento para dejarme unos papeles del club y mencionó que se había reunido con alguien y ese alguien no era una chica, a está hora usualmente solo están los de americano y...-

-Los de atletismo-Terminó Tech-Eso explica el ceño de Rev cuando llegué, pensé que era por algo que estaba leyendo pero parece que el idiota lo molestó-El ceño de Tech se frunció a más no poder-Yo sabía que había algo mal con él en cuanto lo vi-

-¿No estarás celoso o si doc?-

-¡Claro que NO!-Gritó Tech con las mejillas rojas-Es solo que ese tipo tiene algo raro en él, es casi como si planeara algo-

-Lamento decirlo pero Ace tiene razón, estás celoso-

Tech iba a protestar hasta que sus amigos se pararon y comenzaron a irse-Suerte con tu amorcito¡Adiós Doc!-

El coyote apartó la vista de sus amigos y vio a su querido correcaminos-¿Es...estás listo Rev?-

-Claro Tech, demoré más tiempo del pensado porque Ma me llamó, ella estaba preocupada pero cuando le dije que me llevarías a casa se calmó, por cierto, te mandó saludos-

-Me alegro de oírlo, dile que también le mando saludos-Creo que mejor nos vamos ya-

Fin del flashback

"Los chicos tienen razón, yo solo estoy celoso y lo veo como rival para ganar el corazón de Rev" pensó Tech "Además, él no tiene motivos para estar en mi contra...¿O sí los tiene? Digo, le desagrado al 99% del alumnado y del profesorado de Acme High pero no recuerdo haberle hecho algo a él", el coyote sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos para luego salir de la ducha.

El joven coyote encendió su laptop y comenzó a ver las novedades científicas de la semana hasta que sus padres llegaron de trabajar, luego los 3 almorzaron, cuando el almuerzo terminó se dirigió a su habitación para distraerse hasta la hora de ir a recoger al hermoso correcaminos.

(...)

En la residencia Runner, más especificamente en la oficina del patriarca de la familia, el señor Runner se encontraba viendo por la ventana como una motocicleta estaba deteniéndose enfrente a SU casa, al siguiente instante vio a joven correcaminos, quien no era otro que SU amado primogénito, corría para recibir a quien era la pesadilla de cualquier padre que amara a sus hijos. Cuando su primogénito llegó al lado del "picador criminal mutilador", vio como lo saludaba de manera alegra mientras que el otro, sin quitarse el casco, le regresaba el saludo y se tomaba la libertad descolocare un casco a SU pequeño y como lo ayudaba a subirse a esa... a esa... ¡A esa "trampa mortal con 2 ruedas"! Ralph Runner suspiró "Calmate Ralph, calmate, tu hijo es inteligente y tu mujer te dijo que solo se reunían a hacer trabajo en equipo y a ver películas...".

-Un segundo ¿Películas?-Los ojos de Pa Runner se abrieron a más no poder-¡DIOS ASÍ FUE COMO ASCENDÍ A SEGUNDA BASE CON HARRIET!¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO ROBA HIJOS!¡TE CAPARÉ PARA LUEGO DARLE TUS BOLAS A LOS PERROS!-El viejo correcaminos se calmó un poco luego de gritar-Pero si yo no tengo perro... como sea algo se mi ocurrirá-

(...)

Mientras tanto en la residencia Coyote, un par de amigos, que obviamente no sentían nada más que amistad el uno por el otro, se hallaban platicando sobre cual sería su proyecto para la fería de ciencias de esté año. Ambos hacia ya una hora y poco más que se encontraban pensando y escribiendo una lluvia de ideas sobre que temática elegir hasta que...

-¡ROBÓTICA!-Gritaron al unisono ambos para luego ver al otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El coyote fingió toser para cubrir su sonrojo-Quiero decir, sería interesante construir un robot esté año y por lo que veo piensas igual-

El correcaminos tímidamente asiente-Sí, también creo que lo mejor sería construir un robot pero no cualquier robot, sino uno que ayude a las personas como una especie de asistente-

-¿Un asistente robot?-

-Sí, ya sabes, para ayudar personas mayores o en situaciones de dependencia, además de abarcar el tema robótica, abarcaríamos el tema social y ayuda a la comunidad-

-Esa es una increíble idea Rev, eres un genio-

-No, tú eres el genio-

Luego ambos comenzaron a escribir la propuesta para presentar su inscripción cuando se terminaran las vacaciones y se retomaran las clases, el coyote veía al correcaminos mientras esté dibujaba el boceto del robot, Tech pensó un momento antes de preguntar-¿Rev?-

-Sí Tech?-

-Ayer antes del entrenamiento te veías algo molesto ¿Alguien te molesto?-

La pregunta sorprendió al correcaminos pero aún así contestó-Bueno no sé si cuenta se puede considerar que lo hizo a propósito pero ayer un chico se me acercó a preguntarme algo, luego se quedó a hablar conmigo y soltó un comentario que me sacó un poco de mis casillas-

-¿Te hizo algún daño?-Preguntó entre serio y molesto el coyote.

-No tienes que preocuparte Tech, él no me hizo nada-Habló el correcaminos con calma pero luego se ceño se frunció un poco-Dijo cosas malas sobre ti-Los ojos del coyote se abrieron mientras el correcaminos lo miraba a los ojos-Y no me gustó para nada así que le dije que no hablara así de ti-Rev suspira-El me pidió disculpa y me dijo que "esperaba que nos lleváramos bien" o algo así-

Tech no salí del asombro al enterarse que Rev lo había defendido, claro que él pensaba que era la primera vez que lo hacía-Rev, no debiste defenderme, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hablé de mi, no era necesario...-

El correcaminos niega con la cabeza-Claro que era necesario, eres importante para mi Tech-

-Y tú lo eres para mi Rev-

Los amigos se sonrieron antes de volver a trabajar, el correcaminos se encontraba tranquilo como siempre que estaba junto al coyote... pero el coyote no podía sacar de su cabeza la impresión de que esté Deuce tenía algo contra él, algo personal y ese algo no eran simples celos, no, era algo aún más personal...

Nota de la Autora:Saludos y gracias nuevamente a todas las hermosas y PACIENTES personitas que esperaron tanto por leer está y mis demás historias, solo les quería recordar que dentro de poco voy a estar subiendo nuevo contenido entre ellos la AU del fantasma de la ópera(Ya voy casi por la mitad, va a ser MUY larga). Por otra parte quería saber qué opinan sobre un fanfic sobre "Wile E Coyote y Beep Beep el correcaminos" basada en el anime "science fell in love so i tried to prove it" donde 2 científicos comienzan a investigar qué es el amor mientras se enamoran. Y sobre la AU de Mulan que les había prometido(Ya vi la nueva película y por si quieren verla en latino está disponible en https://pelisvips.com/ totalmente gratis ;) ), quisiera saber que opinan de que está historia sea una mezcla entre ambas versiones pero a su vez tenga cambios y cosas nuevas , pregunto porque hay gente que dice que la versión 2020 es pésima y gente que dice que eso lo mejor. Besos desde Uruguay.

PD: ¿Entendieron la referencia a Bob Esponja? Espero que sí. El próximo capitulo será similar al de Halloween pero de Navidad... quien sabe sino habrá muérdago;). Además voy a estar un poco inactiva, las actualizaciones van a ser pócas y lentas hasta el mediados de noviembre pero luego de eso... ¡VUELVO CON TODO!


End file.
